Que estarías dispuesto a hacer por la persona que amas?
by Xochilt Oda
Summary: Cuando dices cosas sin pensar, terminas lastimando a esa persona que amas, para poder recibir su perdón que estas dispuesto a hacer?, bueno veremos que esta dispuesto a hacer nuestro querido Levi para conseguir el perdón de Eren./RIREN/
1. Capítulo 1 Primer Encuentro

Hola, me presento me llamo Xochilt Oda este es mi primer fic, espero lo disfruten, va dedicado a mi Luna, eres mi beta y te quiero mucho, gracias por ayudarme e inspirarme para hacer esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mio y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angust, M-Preg, eso seria por el momento así que disfruten.

* * *

 **¿Qué harías por la persona amada?**

Capitulo 1: Primer Encuentro

Esta es una historia que muy pocas personas la saben porque a los que fueron participes de ella la consideran de diferentes maneras ya que para uno fue una historia de amor , para el otro una verdadera tortura y si le preguntan a los allegados de ellos les dirán que fue un justo castigo para alguien que realmente lo merecía por no saber callarse y controlarse, incluso sus propios amigos fueron participes de esta locura.

Habiendo dado un pequeño adelanto de la historia ¿Qué les parece si la leemos desde el principio para entender mejor?. Todo comenzó un bello día de primavera en esta maravillosa ciudad de Nueva York en donde estaba disfrutándose la bella estación de primavera donde los arboles estaban florecidos, las bellas flores fragantes y un agradable ambiente en la ciudad al caminar entre sus calles que a pesar de ser la ciudad se podían apreciar zonas verdes.

Un día con clima cálido siendo ya las horas de la tarde iba un joven azabache con un caminar apresurado, llegaba tarde a la cita que tenia y no podía contar con los taxis porque en esta ciudad pasaba que cuando mas necesitabas un maldito taxi nunca se encontraba ninguno disponible, que suerte se cargaba este joven que iba apresurado a una entrevista de trabajo pero todo en este maldito día le había salido mal.

Para empezar entraba al ultimo semestre de su master en la universitaria para terminar su especialización y zas!; hoy casualmente se quedaba dormido porque por un descuido, un mínimo descuido no reviso su teléfono celular en la noche así que no se dio cuenta que ya se le iba a acabar la batería y se fue a dormir la sorpresa fue cuando se levanto y vio el sol en una posición diferente a cuando se levantaba su sorpresa cuando reviso su celular y ver que no prendía maldijo y lo conecto. Cuando al fin pudo prenderlo y vio la hora.

-Maldición- Soltó el azabache y comenzó a correr para alistarse porque ya iba tarde para encontrar la oficina del director de la carrera de la universidad y ver sus horarios de curso, maldita universidad hoy tenia que ser tan grande y para colmo no encontraban su registro para los cursos – mierda y doble mierda porque hoy precisamente tenia que pasar esto?- mas de una hora después perdida en la oficina fue a la clase para conocer al profesor y los materiales que necesitaría para el curso y sorpresa¡ el profesor se había ido hacia diez minutos y para que no acaben las buenas sorpresas del día( nótese el sarcasmo) ya le agarraba tarde para la entrevista de trabajo y era en un lado donde no sabia como llegar por eso su plan era irse temprano para dar con la dirección con calma pero su "maravilloso" día no se le había terminado y ahora estaba en este punto donde no aparecía ningún taxi y el bus tardaba milenios y su entrevista de trabajo se le iba al carajo por no poder llegar a tiempo por no revisar la maldita batería del puto celular.

Resoplaba y corría tratando de llegar, por la cara que llevaba todo el mundo se apartaba, cuando se detenía a tratar de preguntar a cualquier persona esta simplemente se iba casi corriendo, suerte de porquería se cargaba hoy y el colmo de todos los males, para que no le falte cuando se da la vuelta choca de frente contra alguien mas y termina cayendo sentado al suelo; en lo que va a maldecir para decirle al que fuera hasta de lo que se iba a morir, vio una mano morena delante suyo, al alzar la vista lo próximo que observo fue un par de hermosos ojos aguamarina resplandecientes junto a una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos perlados, de esas que solo en los anuncios se observan, se quedo perdido en esa vista.

-Oye, oye¡- sacude la otra mano delante del pelinegro, ya que este todavía no le suelta la mano con la que le había ayudado a levantarse- disculpa estas bien? No creo que haya sido tan fuerte el golpe pero no reaccionabas- le dice cuando lo ve parpadear, este joven, de cabello marrón oscuro, corto, le llega a la nuca, en la parte delantera se le abre cayendo de forma natural delante de su frente, piel morena de tono color caramelo y mas alto que el azabache –discúlpame no te vi y termine chocando contigo puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Levi, me llamo Levi Ackerman, si, discúlpame venia deprisa porque estoy muy atrasado y andaba buscando esta dirección pero al parecer espanto a las personas porque trate varias veces de pedir la dirección y salían espantadas como si me las fuera a comer voy, a una entrevista de trabajo y no se donde queda el edificio; total ya la perdí ya llevo varios minutos de atraso y no creo que ni siquiera me den ya la oportunidad- suspiro derrotado el azabache, desahogando el coraje en ese suspiro, ya que después de todo nadie tenia la culpa mas que el, así que no permitiría que su bestia interior cobrara victimas inocentes.

Eren con su sonrisa deslumbrante y amable, le jalo del brazo para levantarlo del piso, cuando estuvo de pie, le dijo –me permites ver la dirección tal vez pueda ayudarte- dijo en su tono amable, el pelinegro hipnotizado por la actitud del castaño, le extendió el papel con la dirección, el castaño la miro y le sonrió –puedo ayudarte me queda de paso me permites guiarte? y me cuentas que fue lo que te paso, por cierto, me llamo Eren Jaeger ,solo Eren para los amigos y por si las dudas, ya te considero uno- Levi simplemente asintió, porque las palabras simplemente se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta junto con su respiración - ¿nos vamos? Y no te des por vencido tan pronto puede que lo que consideres malo al final te salga excelente- de esta manera comenzaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

Caminaron por diez minutos, Levi contándole todo lo que le había pasado durante lo que iba del día, hasta llegar a un edificio de cinco pisos de alto, que en su primer piso tenia grandes ventanales al igual que las puertas de vidrio, relucían de limpio, eso le llamo la atención al azabache, porque era algo que siempre le obsesiono, la limpieza, el moreno fue el que abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso al azabache, así ambos entraron al edificio, caminaron hasta la recepción, donde una señora de aspecto amargado que como por arte de magia al ver a Eren se le dulcifico por completo el semblante incluso Levi quedo asombrado, ¿será que lo había imaginado? No porque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

-Hola Margarita como esta mi bella recepcionista?- dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa, a lo cual la señora le contesto de forma muy amable

– ay Eren siempre tu tan galante y mentiroso es que no te aburres de gastar los halagos en mi? Estoy muy bien, dime en que te puedo ayudar hoy mi niño?- respondió la señora en tono cariñoso, muy maternal.

-Necesito hablar con el abuelo Arlet, ¿será que podra recibirme ahorita? se que tenia una cita con alguien mas pero ¿me podrías hacer el favor?- dijo Eren en un tono amable y con unos ojos verdaderamente encantadores, Margarita solo le sonrió y agarro el teléfono para llamar a la secretaria del sr Arlet y le dijo que Eren lo buscaba a lo cual después de unos momentos de silencio la recepcionista dijo – si enseguida, gracias. -Volviendo a ver al muchacho frente a ella le sonrío y le dijo – dice el señor Arlet que pases que te espera en su oficina-

-Muchas gracias ya paso- Eren se voltea hacia Levi con una sonrisa – Levi por favor no te vayas ya ahorita regreso y si te llaman no dudes en ir- Levi asiente, se da vuelta, se sienta en el sofá que hay en la recepción, Eren va hacia el ascensor , pulsa el botón, cuando llega se voltea hacia el pelinegro, se despide con la mano, entra al ascensor, pulsa el botón del ultimo piso. Saluda a Janet la secretaria, va directo a la puerta, le da dos golpes y espera hasta escuchar el pase para abrir la puerta y entra. –Abuelo Arlet como esta?- dice el joven y estira la mano cuando esta cerca del señor mayor, el cual le frunce el entrecejo y le aparta la mano, para abrazarlo de forma apretada y cambia el ceño fruncido por una gran sonrisa.

-Mi muchacho, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que solo me digas abuelo? tenias tiempo de no pasar por aquí, ¿estas con mucho trabajo?, ya llevas una semana de no pasar por aquí, o es ¿que ya no me quieres ver por no sentirte mal por rechazar el puesto que siempre te ofrezco, para que te quedes con nosotros?, sabes que con que estés aquí esta bien, no tienes que hacer nada y ya tienes ganado el salario, sabes que te aprecio, que tanto yo como mi nieto te queremos mucho; queremos protegerte, cuidarte tal y como se lo prometí a tus padres antes de fallecer en aquel accidente, pero sigues siendo tan terco de no aceptar, créeme, lo entiendo muy bien, quieres hacer las cosas con tu propio esfuerzo, es solo que me cuesta aceptarlo, por cierto y ese milagro que decidiste visitarme si se que cuando estoy aquí no vienes hasta después de las cinco y apenas son las dos y quince ¿te paso algo grave? ¿alguna emergencia?- cambio la expresión el mayor a una de preocupación revisando al menor con la vista.

-Abuelo, tranquilo estoy bien es solo que se me presento un incidente y tu entrevista de las dos me ayudo y por eso se atraso, se que eres muy exigente con la puntualidad, que si no esta aquí faltando diez minutos para las hora acordada, ya ni siquiera los recibes, por eso te venia a pedir que por favor le des la oportunidad a mi amigo que me ayudo, ¿puedes abuelo por favor? Fue mi culpa que se atrasara,, por eso vine a esta hora, abuelo se que cuando alguien va a entrar aquí es porque ya has visto su hoja de vida y es excelente, por eso lo ibas a entrevistar, solo por formalidad, además de comprobar su sentido de compromiso y responsabilidad, abuelo por favor entrevístalo, se que lo necesita y lo merece, si necesitas una recomendación tienes la mía- se lo decía el castaño viendo a los ojos a su abuelo, el cual no podía negarse cuando se lo pedía de esa manera, el mayor sabia, que el castaño tenia un instinto para recomendar a una persona; ya que las que la había recomendado, ingresaban, duraban años en sus puestos mas de tres ya se habían jubilado y las otras cinco aun seguían laborando en la empresa así que decidió hacerle caso una vez mas.

\- Esta bien, lo entrevistare solo porque tu lo recomiendas, ¿esta en recepción?- el castaño asintió- bien, le diré a Janet que le diga a Margarita que me mande al joven- tomando el teléfono marco la extensión de su secretaria –Janet podrías decirle a Margarita que pase a mi cita de las dos, gracias- colgó el teléfono, mirando al joven mientras le sonríe. – sabes lo que pienso de las personas que me recomiendas y espero que luego me cuentes cual fue el incidente que te paso, ya no soy tan joven como para llevarme sustos mas contigo y Armin, sabes que tengo que cuidarlos mucho a ambos, solo quiero verlos felices y plenos por eso funde esta empresa en la cual trabajo duro, para asegurarme que ambos tengan mas que suficiente.- Le dice mientras se arregla el saco para irse a sentar a la silla detrás del escritorio, en eso suena el teléfono de la oficina, el mayor responde –hazlo pasar Janet- el azabache pasa, espera hasta que el mayor le hace la seña para que se siente en la silla frente al escritorio, pasa y se sienta dando las gracias,

-Abuelo ¿tomamos el café aquí?- el mayor asiente- bueno no me demoro mucho así que espérenme – da una sonrisa a los dos que están sentados, da media vuelta para salir de la oficina.

-Señor Ackerman , me presento soy Michael Arlet, supongo que conoce mi puesto en esta compañía, así que si gusta pasamos directo a la entrevista.- Levi asiente –Perfecto, empecemos por su hoja de vida y experiencia laboral …- de esta forma empieza la entrevista en la oficina, mientras en otro lugar del edificio Eren pasa por recepción dándole las gracias a Margarita mientras sale del edificio.

El castaño se dirige al edificio de enfrente en el cual se encuentra un restaurante de categoría cuatro estrellas, en el frente se ven grandes ventanales con marcos negros y puertas rojas grandes, en el segundo piso se puede observar mesas en la terraza, cubiertas por sombrillas rojas con negro a la par del medio muro de vidrio con marcos negros que rodeaba la terraza y le daba el toque de elegancia justo a su categoría; a este hora el restaurante se encontraba a media capacidad , los camareros sirviendo y recogiendo platos a los clientes en su mesa, en el atril que esta justo a la entrada, la recepcionista le saluda con gran alegría.

El castaño asiente mientras se dirige a la cocina en donde dice un hola en voz alta para todos los de la cocina, algunos asienten y otros le devuelven el saludo con palabras, así Eren se dirige a la cafetera y comienza a preparar tres cafés y un te negro , junto a cuatro postres diferentes. En cafés prepara un te negro, un latte, un capuchino con bastante canela y un mocachino; en postres prepara una rebanada de tiramisú, un cup cake de vainilla con relleno de arándano, una rebanada de queque seco y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Cuando tuvo todo listo y empacado para llevar entonces salió de la cocina con su encargo en mano, dirigiéndose al edificio del cual había salido anteriormente hacia veinte minutos, pasando por recepción hiendo al ascensor para subir al quinto piso, se fue a la puerta y toco dos veces, escucho un pase y entro, fue a la mesa que se encontraba a un lado y comenzó a servir en platos y tazas lo que había traído, para servirlo sin esperar a que le dijeran nada.

-Disculpa Eren yo no pedí …- ante esto el castaño lo interrumpió

-Levi, no hace falta que me digas nada solo disfrútalo- le puso enfrente el te negro junto al tiramisú, a su abuelo le sirvió el latte y el cup cake con relleno de arándano, se fue por lo que quedaba en la mesa y salió de la oficina.

\- Ese nieto mío es sumamente especial, ha pasado por situaciones muy dolorosas de las cuales ni te imaginas y sin embargo siempre hay una sonrisa en su rostro, siempre esta dispuesto a ayudar al que lo necesita pero es especial ,para encontrar aquellos a quienes mas lo necesitan en el momento justo, aunque a los que ayuda aun ni cuenta se han dado, cuando el ya les ha brindado la mano, como en el caso de Margarita, como Janet, así también contigo, puede que no lo veas ahora, pero hallaras lo cierto de mis palabras con el tiempo, de paso para aclararlo yo no te di el trabajo porque el me haya dicho que te lo diera, el solo me pidió que te hiciera la entrevista, puedes estar tranquilo, el puesto es tuyo por tus propios méritos, así que solo me queda decirte bienvenido a la compañía señor gerente de proyectos y desarrollo, ahora vamos a disfrutar de esta merienda que nos trajeron- ambos se pusieron a comer lo que el castaño les había dejado, Levi pensaba en lo que le había dicho el mayor acerca de su puesto y luego en la personalidad del joven y una imperceptible sonrisa se formo al degustar su te y el postre.

Definitivamente ese moreno era alguien sumamente especial, tenia una especie de aura que lo envolvía y tranquilizaba, bueno para escuchar, instintivo para saber que al azabache no le gustaban las cosas dulces porque su te iba simple y el tiramisú a pesar de ser un postre era casi simple y un poco amargoso por el café utilizado en el postre mismo, ese encuentro con el tenia que significar algo, lo presentía, tenia esa sensación única, difícil de describir e imposible de ignorar en lo mas profundo de su ser, hallaría la respuesta a esa pregunta porque el era Levi Ackerman, nunca se quedaba con ninguna duda.

De esta manera pasaron tres años desde aquel día que Levi choco con Eren y entro a trabajar en donde el quería, pero esto es solo el principio de la historia, ahora viene el verdadero desenlace y del porque ahora Levi recordara de ahora en adelante el porque es mejor contar hasta diez, cien o mil antes de dejar salir su mal carácter de nuevo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo…

Avance: -¿Eres estúpido?, te dije desde hace tiempo que este maldito cara de caballo andaba detrás de ti, pero me ignoraste, ¿era esto lo que querías?, ¿que este hijo de puta te besara? Eres un maldito desgraciado, ahora veo por qué tu madre te abandonó, no vales la pena - luego de decir eso simplemente se dio media vuelta, sin volver a ver al castaño, abandonándolo en ese callejón.

N/A: Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, tratare de actualizar por lo menos dos veces a la semana pero sino puedo al menos de fijo actualizare una vez a la semana, espero lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo, muchas gracias…


	2. Capitulo 2: El Problema

Hola, me presento me llamo Xochilt Oda este es mi primer fic, espero lo disfruten, va dedicado a mi Luna, eres mi beta y te quiero mucho, gracias por ayudarme e inspirarme para hacer esta historia, espero lo disfruten.

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mío y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angust, M-Preg, eso seria por el momento así que disfruten.

¿Qué harías por la persona amada?

Capitulo 2

Eren todavía recuerda el día que se "encontró" con el pelinegro, o deberíamos decir que se chocó, ya que eso fue lo que le paso, si nos ponemos en el punto de vista de Eren, es algo interesante de ver ya que fue una gran curiosidad, por ejemplo todavía recuerda lo que sintió cuando vio a ese joven.

FLASHBACK

Ese día el castaño fue al mercado como es su costumbre, ya que como el jefe de chef del reconocido restaurante de cuatro estrellas "Sina", el mismo se encargaba de comprar los vegetales, verduras, legumbres frutas, todos los ingredientes incluyendo los diferentes tipos de carnes, que se ocupaban en su lugar de trabajo. Era conocido por todos que el castaño era tranquilo y relajado, pero en cuanto a de cocinar se trataba, no había nadie más exigente que él, porque le encantaba dar lo mejor de si mismo para el deleite de sus comensales, y de quienes quería animar por medio de sus preparaciones culinarias.

POV EREN

Estaba tan concentrado, que no me di cuenta que había alguien detrás de mi, hasta que solo sentí el golpe al girarme. Cuando me recupere del golpe, me fije en la persona con que había chocado, era de baja estatura, físico delgado, cabello negro corto y liso, rapado en la sienes y la nuca, ojos pequeños, finos color verde oliva pero de lejos parecen grises. De repente sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, pero lo ignoré, tuve que ayudarlo a levantarse, ya que había sido mi culpa, puse mi mejor sonrisa para disculparme con él, y le tendí mi mano.

Por un momento, me asuste pensando que se había golpeado muy fuerte por la caída, pero después de agitar mi mano delante de él, pareció reaccionar. Aproveché a preguntarle si estaba bien, tomar su mano me hizo sentir escalofríos, me hacía sentir nervioso, pero dejé de lado esas ideas. Le pregunté de inmediato si necesitaba ayuda, no sé porque pero quería seguir a la par de este pelinegro, cuando me dio la dirección, sonreí, iba adonde mi abuelo, ahora sé porque no había ido a almorzar al restaurante, lo estaba esperando a él, para entrevistarlo. Bueno tenía que ayudarlo en lo que pudiera, de todas formas quería seguir viéndolo y escuchar su voz, aunque no sabía que era lo que me impulsaba. A la vez eso me puso nervioso pero quería ayudarle. De modo que nos fuimos caminando hacia allá, mientras me contaba su día, le puse toda mi atención, su voz me hipnotizaba.

FIN DEL POV.

Eren tenía la idea de que una forma de animar a las personas sin importar el gran problema que las aquejara, era por medio de la comida. Ya fuera dulce, salado, amargoso, acido, picoso, incluso agridulce era capaz de ayudar a sentir mejor a la persona, por eso a pesar de tener una carrera en administración de empresas, el castaño se había dedicado a la cocina. Era conocido por todos los que llegaban al lugar, en muchos casos, ni siquiera tenían que ordenar ya que el castaño al verlos y saludarlos, les sonreía y los mandaba a la mesa diciendo que su orden llegaría en unos momentos.

En el restaurante había una cantidad no muy grande de personal, eso le ayudaba a dar una atención especial ya que siempre había una buena comunicación entre todos. El lema del restaurante era "BRINDAR UN SERVICIO ESPECIAL, LO QUE CADA PERSONA NECESITA", este lema inventado y promovido por Eren lo aplicaba desde la gerente general hasta el muchacho encargado de la limpieza del piso, porque los trataba a todos con mucho cariño y respeto sin importar el cargo. Esa misma manera de ser del castaño le había traído a más de un centenar de admiradoras y admiradores, pero el castaño no lo notaba del todo, siempre le llegaban arreglos con globos y/o flores, chocolates, peluches, regalos e incluso joyería, que siempre rechazaba de forma amable, este siempre decía que era por agradecimiento a sus platillos.

Regresando al restaurante, siempre estaba a media capacidad entre la pm ya que todos los trabajadores de la empresa Rose, almorzaban ahí, gracias al acuerdo que tenían entre esta y el restaurante. Todo por idea de Eren, como nieto y chef le dijo a su abuelo que todos debían comer de forma adecuada ya que de esa manera eran más productivos, así que se le ocurrió un convenio en la que por mes se les rebajaba cierta cantidad del sueldo para pagar la alimentación cubierta por el restaurante. Aun así, el monto era bajo, porque decía el castaño que ganaban por volumen y de esa manera los empleados no se atrasaban ni se preocupaban por almuerzos olvidados o por no tener tiempo a calentarlo. Aunque no lo crean resultó que este joven tenía razón, ya que la producción en la empresa mejoró en un 20%, al igual las llegadas tardías casi que eran un recuerdo del pasado. Se habían reducido a solo un 10%, este muchacho tenía unas ideas sorprendentes con resultados increíbles, ya que esos resultados se vieron en el primer mes de prueba y conforme pasaba el tiempo se mantenían.

Había que admitir que el alma y corazón del restaurante era este castaño, de personalidad dulce, tranquila, con sonrisa permanente, de aura juguetona, era misión casi imposible no caer ante este personaje. Desde clientes, empleados, incluso amigos, pero casi todos pasaban por ese encanto. Eren solo ofrecía su amistad, su ayuda, su incondicionalidad, pero nunca nadie ha logrado capturar su corazón, nadie sabía por qué, en todo el tiempo de conocerlo, nunca tuvo una relación ni con mujer u hombre dado el caso, solo el castaño lo sabía, pero eso era un tema que nadie tocaba, por respeto a su persona.

Nunca faltó, ni faltaría quien lo intentara, como fue el caso de Jean, el sub chef del restaurante. Joven alto, de constitución enjuta pero musculosa a la vez, cabello corto color castaño claro, cejas largas y finas, ojos marrones claros llegando a tonalidades amarillentas, casi ámbar. Era apasionado en su trabajo, por eso más de una vez había peleado con Eren con respecto a alguna receta, menú elección de vino y cosas por el estilo. Al principio le pareció que el castaño era un engreído, por lo tanto se encargaría de bajarle los humos, pero con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que no era así, sino que se preocupaba por sus amigos y daba lo que podía por todas las personas. Buscaba siempre alguna manera de ayudar a todos, algunas de sus ideas eran excelentes, debía de admitirlo, pero como humanos que somos todos, otras eran pésimas. Lo que jamás se esperó Jean, fue enamorarse de ese joven risueño, capaz de sacarlo de quicio en cuanto al trabajo se refería, pero de un corazón tan bondadoso que lo llegaba a conmover como nadie más lo había hecho.

Por varios años luchó contra eso que Eren le hacía sentir, pero fue en vano, rindiéndose a lo que sentía, decidido a enamorar al castaño a como diera lugar, se propuso obtener su corazón. Llevaba meses invitándolo a salir a sitios que le parecían románticos, actividades de parejas, al principio no tuvo problemas ya que Eren aceptaba ir, realizaba las actividades, pero lo observaba incomodo al final. A pesar que Jean le insinuaba su intención, sobre todo en estos últimos meses, le hablaba acerca de tener una relación, acerca de lo que sentía, que si no le gustaría tener un hogar donde alguien le esperara al legar a casa, pero nada funcionaba. Se estaba desesperando, ya que las pláticas casi no se daban, sobre todo cuando llegaba ese hombre de cabello negro, con expresión gruñona. Jean había llegado al punto en que lo detestaba porque sentía que el castaño le dedicaba más atención a él. Era siempre así desde que llegó a trabajar en la empresa, cada vez que el azabache llegaba, Eren se acercaba a la barra de pedidos, porque desde ahí se observaba todo el lugar, aunque estuviera en descanso, se quedaba observándolo varios minutos, luego se volvía a la cocina a cocinar personalmente lo que le fuera a mandar. Se lo llevaba directamente a la mesa, a veces se quedaban conversando hasta que el pelinegro terminaba de almorzar, otras solo le servía el platillo, se volvía a la cocina a seguir cocinando, hasta ahí llegaba la atención que le dirigía Eren a Jean.

Más de una vez Jean le preguntó si estaba enamorado del azabache, pero Eren le dijo que solo compartían una buena amistad, aunque a Jean no le parecía, pero decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. Se enfocó en enamorar al castaño, pero nada de todo lo que intentaba le daba resultado. Observaba como al castaño le incomodaban cada vez más las salidas, el cómo cada vez le daba mayores excusas para no salir con él, sabía que pronto le diría que ya no saldría con él ni para acompañarlo. No quería dañar la buena relación laboral que tenían pero tampoco quería distanciarse fuera del trabajo, por eso el más alto hoy se las iba jugar de todas maneras.

-Eren, recuerdas que hoy quedamos en ir al bar a tomar algo y pasar juntos el rato - le dijo Jean al ver que el castaño había terminado su turno.

-Jean, Armin me dijo que estaba atrasado con unos papeles de la empresa, porque no lo dejamos para otro día - Le dijo Eren para eludir su invitación.

-Ya hable con él, quedó de llegar más tarde con Mikasa y Marco, así que, ¿porque no vamos a comer unas hamburguesas mientras les damos tiempo a que lleguen? ¿Qué te parece? - Sabía que él no podía resistirse a las hamburguesas, ya que eran sus favoritas, pero lo vio dudar - Vamos acompáñame a comer, es más yo te invito al combo que quieras, incluso si quieres lo pides agrandado - cuando vio el brillo en sus ojos supo que ya lo había convencido.

-Uf, está bien, vamos a comer, pero solo porque me invitaste al combo que quiero, iré a cambiarme – por lo se fue al área de vestidores.

Jean estaba sonriendo pensando en cómo haría las cosas, imaginaba como se lo diría después de haber tomado un par de copas, cuando ambos estuvieran más relajados. Con eso en mente, puso una sonrisa en su cara mientras iba al vestidor, luego que ambos estuvieron cambiados se fueron caminando al local de comida rápida, iban haciendo bromas del día anterior, en el que casi no logran salvar el buffet de Sasha, la anfitriona. Aprovechando eso, Jean comenzó a llevar la conversación hacia el punto que quería.

-Eren, ¿crees que Connie se arme de valor y se le declare al fin a Sasha? - le decía mientras comía un papa frita

-No lo sé Jean, lo que si sé es que le tocará trabajar el doble para poder llevar comida a la casa - Le respondió el castaño para luego dar un mordisco a la hamburguesa.

\- Sabes viendo a esos dos me pregunto, ¿no has pensado en alguien en especial? Quiero decir, ¿hay alguien que te llame la atención? - le preguntó dejando de comer para observar al castaño comenzar a tensarse ante la pregunta.

\- Para ser sincero, no lo he pensado con atención - dijo Eren desviando la vista.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Levi? - continuó mientras observaba con atención las reacciones del castaño

-Mira Jean, te he dicho, no sé cuántas veces, que solo tenemos una buena amistad - le respondió, mientras el otro observaba como una rápida sombra de tristeza pasaba por sus ojos, por un momento pensó que lo había imaginado, pero continuó observándolo.

\- Pero ¿has pensado alguna vez enamorarte?

\- … - bajo su vista, dejo de comer.

\- Solo una última pregunta, lo prometo.

\- Dime… - dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta pero sin levantar la vista

\- ¿Has pensado en tener pareja o aceptarías tener alguna vez?

\- No lo sé Jean, supongo que si, alguien que me acepte por quien soy sin discriminarme, que me llene el corazón y yo el de esa persona. Ya terminé, voy al baño un momento - le dice mientras se levanta y se va.

Jean estaba más que feliz, no lo había rechazado, ni le había dicho que no quería tener pareja, esperaba terminar esta noche junto a ese moreno, disfrutando de una noche especial, demostrándole no solo con palabras sino que también con su cuerpo cuan enamorado estaba de él. Cuando llegaran al bar le diría que los chicos le habían llamado para decirle que ya no llegarían, lo cual ni siquiera iban a llegar, no estaban siquiera enterados de la salida, el más alto sabía que si no le decía eso a Eren no aceptaría salir con él una vez más. Pensaba en cómo decirle que lo amaba, en cómo irlo alejando de a poco del azabache, porque aunque era cierto que solo tenían una amistad, observaba como el castaño le atendía personalmente aunque estuviera muy ocupado. Pensaba en cómo, ni el mismo castaño se había dado cuenta del trato especial que le daba al azabache, pero no se lo dejaría tan fácil, él llevaba mucho más años de conocerlo, de compartir con él en el trabajo y de esa amistad que anhelaba que se convirtiera en amor.

Finalmente regreso Eren, había tardado, pero optó por no decirle nada. Se encontraba de muy buen humor como para provocar una discusión innecesaria con el castaño. Iban caminando parecía que el castaño más bajo iba de muy buen humor, iba conversando bastante como era costumbre de él, no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, hasta que comenzaron a conversar del trabajo. De entre esas cosas volvió a saltar el nombre de Levi, el castaño le contaba de los proyectos en los que estaba trabajando el pelinegro, al principio Jean no le dijo nada, hasta que su paciencia se fue colmando, sucedió al final que el más alto ya no lo toleró su comportamiento. En ese momento pasaban por un callejón, así que lo agarró del brazo, lo jaloneo hacia allí, lo pegó contra la pared y cuando Eren le iba a reclamar, simplemente lo beso, de manera profunda, quería sacarle al azabache del pensamiento porque los celos lo estaban matando en ese momento.

Jean besaba de manera cada vez más profunda a Eren, aunque el otro no le seguía el beso, no le preocupó, supuso que por la sorpresa no le respondía pero de un momento a otro lo haría, estaba determinado a ser el único que ocupara la mente y el corazón del castaño. Jamás contó con que casualmente un pelinegro pasaba por ahí en ese momento, al ver a Eren se encaminó hacia donde estaba, pero se preocupó al ver que jalaban al castaño hacia dentro del callejón, así que se apresuró ir tras él. Al entrar al callejón observó como ese amigo de su amado castaño lo besaba de manera apasionada, no pudo reaccionar de inmediato, pero no duró mucho en salir del shock, cuando lo hizo, no fue de forma racional. Fueron sus celos los que tomaron el control, la ira de ver como el castaño no hacía nada por quitarse al maldito ese de encima, lo único que captó a hacer el pelinegro fue golpear al cara de caballo para quitarlo, le pegó tan fuerte que lo dejó inconsciente, alzó su vista hasta el castaño, que seguía recostado contra la pared con una mirada dolida, peligrosa, le dijo hablando desde sus celos e ira desatada:

-¿Eres estúpido?, te dije desde hace tiempo que este maldito cara de caballo andaba detrás de ti, pero me ignoraste, ¿era esto lo que querías?, ¿que este hijo de puta te besara? Eres un maldito desgraciado, ahora veo por qué tu madre te abandonó, no vales la pena - luego de decir eso simplemente se dio media vuelta, sin volver a ver al castaño, abandonándolo en ese callejón.

No se sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, tal vez fueron más de diez minutos en los que Eren se quedó ahí, parecía no estar en sí, lo único que hacía era sollozar, Jean recupero la conciencia, se levantó del suelo un poco aturdido. Giró su cabeza recordando al castaño que le acompañaba, lo vio sentado en el suelo recostado contra la pared, parecía ido, se acercó, entonces se dio cuenta que su precioso castaño lloraba, pero no de manera normal sino que de una manera muy amarga como cuando pierdes todo en la vida, de ese tipo de llanto que te parte el alma. Hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía para hacerle ver que estaba con él y que compartía su dolor. No reaccionaba ya que seguía llorando, el más alto se levantó, lo llamó por su nombre , pero solo reaccionó cuando le extendió sus manos enfrente de su rostro, cuando trató de agarrar sus manos el castaño las apartó de un manotazo. Se levantó, dio la media vuelta, y en lo que iba a echarse a correr Jean le sujeta del brazo, pero antes de que diga algo Eren habló primero:

\- Suéltame Jean - le dice en voz baja y el otro obedece - No quiero hablar contigo, no me sigas, no quiero verte, no sé por cuanto tiempo pero al menos no quiero hacerlo por el momento - el más alto solo hace lo que le pide, sabe que se ha equivocada en todo y no le queda más que aceptar su pedido. Siente una gran culpabilidad, sabe que desató algo muy profundo y doloroso porque nunca había visto al castaño llorar de esa manera, solo lo mira en lo que el otro se aleja corriendo.

Jean sale caminando del callejón tiene muchas preguntas, ¿quién lo golpeó?, ¿por qué Eren estaba llorando de esa manera?, ¿qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente?, pero… ¿a quién preguntarle? Bueno, de lo único que estaba seguro era de dos cosas: 1) Le daría a Eren su espacio, luego vería como podría arreglar el daño que le había causado, 2) Tendría que esperar para saber que pasó exactamente después de entrar a ese callejón, para poder responder a sus preguntas. Dando un gran suspiro pensó en aliviar el golpe que tenía en su cara antes que nada, después ya pensaría más a fondo cuando tuviera sus respuestas.

En otro lado de la ciudad un azabache iba de un pésimo humor, con una cara de asesino que las personas se apartaban de su camino para evitar cualquier problema, se detuvo en una calle y sacó su teléfono.

-Necesito que nos reunamos, es urgente… la bestia se soltó y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

\- Nos veremos en el bar de siempre a las 9 - le respondió la voz en el teléfono

\- … Bien – y colgó.


	3. Capitulo 3: Conociendo un poco a Levi

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mio y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, Ooc, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angust, M-Preg, eso seria por el momento así que disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 3: Conociendo un poco a Levi

Y es que nadie sabía que Levi, así con su baja estatura de apenas metro sesenta podía ser peor que el diablo y toda su legión de demonios juntos si llegaba a explotar en cólera ¿Por qué? Simplemente por la única herencia que le dio su "amado" padre, su carácter de hijo de puta casi asesino. Solo tenía cinco amigos, porque eran los únicos que habían logrado superar el tiempo junto a Levi, hasta que el azabache pudo controlar ese maldito carácter. Y es que el pelinegro no tenía la apariencia de tener un carácter así, por su apariencia, ya que él era de piel tan blanca que parecía de porcelana, cabello tan negro y brillante como el de las muñecas que vienen de empaque, ojos grises y afilados tan hipnóticos como los de un gato, a simple vista Levi no se veía la gran cosa pero tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado ya que dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía a los ejercicios y natación para poder lidiar con su carácter y que este no explotara, solo así logro dominarse y de paso lograr beneficios "extras", como su cuerpo de Adonis.

Una de las características más detestables de su personalidad, es que era capaz de despedazar, solo con palabras, a aquellos que le sacaban de quicio y más de uno mando al hospital porque se fue hasta los puños. Dirán que todo eso le pasa a cualquiera, pero el caso es que Levi sacaba a lucir todo lo peor cuando explotaba, o como decían sus amigos cuando la fiera salía a flote. Porque recordaba cada error, mal paso, mala decisión y lo sacaba todo hasta el odio más puro en contra de quien fuera dirigida la bestia, por eso por mucho tiempo el azabache solo lograba conversar con su amada madre, porque ella era la única que lograba aguantar a Kenny y ese maldito carácter, luego a Levi, a quien le tocó una infancia muy solitaria en sus primeros tres años de primaria. Se acostumbró a ser solitario ya que al no poder dominarse, muchos lo evitaban, claro que al llegar a cuarto grado todo cambio para el pelinegro.

La entrada a ese grado de primaria, sería lo que le ayudaría a cambiar y pensar en dominar su carácter para lograr una vida más tranquila. Pensando en la tranquilidad de su madre al verla sufrir por lo solitario que se mantenía. Ese año sería el año de cambio para el azabache y la tranquilidad para Kushel porque ese año ingresó a la escuela, una nueva niña en el grupo de este. De anteojos, con cabello castaño amarrado en una cola de caballo, de ojos color castaño oscuro, pero lo más llamativo de esta niña era la risa tan estridente que tenía, y que cuando comenzaba a hablar de algo que le apasionaba simplemente no había quien la callara. Eso quedó comprobado luego de que la presentaron al grupo, ya que desde que tomó asiento, comenzó a hablarle a sus compañeros y por las risas estridentes de ella los mismos terminaban por alejarse, así que al acabar esa semana nadie se quería acercar a ella tampoco.

Un día en la cafetería de la primaria, estaban todos sentados y cuando esta pequeña castaña busco un asiento, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, menos una en la que un niño pelinegro estaba sentado solo comiendo su almuerzo, ella se acerco y le pregunto si podía sentarse a lo cual el niño solo la observo y se encogió de hombros, de ahí ella le comenzó a conversar y a sentarse con el tanto en el salón de clases como en la cafetería, a partir de ahí se hicieron amigos inseparables, varias veces que se le soltó el carácter al pelinegro, la castaña lo que hacia era reírse de forma estridente y le seguía conversando, desde entonces Levi y Hanji se hicieron amigos, luego en secundaria llegaron los demás al grupo, Erwin junto a Mike, por ultimo llego Farlan, ese grupo era único en secundaria, ya que ellos eran los 5 inseparables.

* * *

Hoy mas que nunca necesitaba de sus amigos, si había alguien que lo pudiera aconsejar y orientar eran ellos, Levi, después de decirle todo aquello a Eren en el callejón, se fue pensando en las cosas que le dijo sin pensar, conforme lo recordaba mas sentía pesado su pecho por el remordimiento de soltarle cosas tan crueles, el castaño sabe que lo mas cruel que le dijo fue lo de su madre, sabia que lo había abandonado encerrado en un lugar alejado para que se muriera, esto lo sabia porque en una salida que tuvo con el castaño, el le contó esa historia, incluso el como había mentido diciendo que no recordaba a su madre. Recordar eso mientras caminaba hacia el bar para ver a sus amigos lo hizo sentir peor que una basura.

Entro al bar y ahí observo a sus amigos en la mesa de siempre, conversando amena mente, cuando lo vieron lo llamaron mientras ordenaban lo de siempre para cada uno, el azabache saludo de forma simple, se sentó a esperar su trago. En cuanto tuvo el whisky enfrente, lo agarro, lo tomo de un solo trago, de esa forma sus amigos entendieron que el pelinegro estaba realmente afectado por la situación que le haya pasado así que no lo presionaron, simplemente esperaron a que el comenzara a hablar.

-La cague, esta vez si que la jodi en grande y lo peor es que dije lo peor que pude haberle dicho, maldita sea!, porque me cuesta estar tranquilo cerca de el? Porque me carcomen los celos cuando se le acercan a hablarle?, maldición porque simplemente no puedo decirle que estoy enamorado de el, por como es, su sonrisa, por su sonrisa me vuelvo estúpido, aaahhhh que me esta pasando?- medio grito el azabache mientras sus amigos solo lo miraban y escuchaban en silencio mientras el pelinegro se desahogaba- Ni yo mismo me entiendo que me pasa…-

Sus amigos se miraron entre si, el mas alto le hizo señas al camarero de traer otra ronde de bebidas, mientras la castaña se acerco mas a su amigo, le paso el brazo por los hombros, rara vez se dejaba tocar, mucho menos de esta manera así que la castaña entendió que su amigo realmente estaba desesperado, espero a que el camarero se retirara luego de traer las bebidas.

-Levi, debo suponer que si estas tan mal es porque "EL" es importante para ti, me refiero a que si estas enamorado de el?- le Hanji con voz tranquila y maternal.

\- … - suspiro el pelinegro, tomo su vaso y lo tomo de un solo trago – si, así es Hanji, estoy profundamente enamorado de el- la castaña abrió sus ojos, ya que cuando la llamaba por su nombre era porque el asunto era de suma seriedad – sabes como soy, además que nunca he sido de relacionarme con las personas aparte de ustedes, pero con el me siento tranquilo, ha sido así desde la primera vez que lo vi, me fue llenando poco a poco hasta que finalmente me enamore de el, pero no le he dicho nada porque nunca he hallado las palabras para decírselo –suspiro profundamente- mejor dicho el miedo a perderle del todo no me ha dejado decírselo.-

Todos lo observaban ya que jamás le habían conocido esa faceta al azabache, estaban impacientes por escuchar quien había puesto de esa forma a su amigo impasible, indiferente a las cosas, tomando la iniciativa la castaña se acomodo mejor en su asiento se puso a limpiar sus lentes y le dijo al pelinegro:

-Enano cálmate – le dijo para bajarle la ansiedad a su amigo -¿Por qué no nos cuentas que fue lo que paso? Así entre todos podremos encontrar una solución a la metida de pata que hayas echo por tu "dulce" carácter, ya sabes que nuestras cabezas piensan mejor que la tuya- se echo a reír con su típica risa desquiciada.

De esta manera el azabache les contó todo lo que paso desde que vio al oji verde ser arrastrado al callejón hasta que los llamo, mientras tomaba su vaso de la nueva ronda, sus amigos sacaban sus conclusiones mientras el otro relataba, era una gran sorpresa para ellos porque no imaginaban jamás ver a su amigo así por alguien. Hanji con típica forma de ser y tratando de bajarle a la preocupación de su amigo le dijo:

-Ay enano, muchas veces me pregunto que tienes en la cabeza?-

Todos tomaban sus tragos, mientras pensaban en que podían decirle a su amigo para ayudarle en su situación, pero como siempre la castaña se les adelanta con alguna de sus ocurrencias

-Enano gruñón, dime que hiciste después de que lo sacaras del callejón? Lo llevaste a su casa? Que le dijiste después de eso?- dijo la mujer, mientras seguía tomando su bebida que consistía en vodka ligado con sprite y limón, esperando la respuesta, termino su trago y pidió otra ronda al camarero, el azabache simplemente dejo de mirar su vaso y lo puso en la mesa.

\- … - suspiro – nada cuatro ojos, solo di la media vuelta y lo deje ahí con ese hijo de puta desmayado en el piso- solo se escucho un golpe, Hanji había golpeado en la nuca a Levi con la mano abierta – MALDITA SEA! Cuatro ojos de mierda porque me golpeaste?, acaso ya te volviste loca por completo para meterte al manicomio?- decía mientras se tocaba donde le había golpeado, le daba una mirada asesina a su amiga.

-Enano idiota, que imbécil que eres, yo de ser tu lo hubiera sacado a rastras de ahí, a meterlo al primer hotel que encuentre, hacerlo solo mío y no soltarlo hasta que acepte que tiene una relación conmigo, además del ultimátum de que tiene un mes para casarse conmigo- al decir esto los demás soltaron la risa pues conocían a su amiga y de lo capaz que era de hacer lo que había dicho.

\- Si Hanji, conocemos que eres capaz de hacerlo porque ya lo hiciste, no puedo creer que el pobre de Moblit se haya tragado lo del ultimátum- decía Farlan mientras seguía riéndose.

-No nos engañemos el lo estaba deseando desde hace mas de un año, de no haber sido por su hermana, Hanji no hubiera aceptado que lo amaba, saben jamas hubiera imaginado que nuestra amiga fuera tan celosa, buena jugada la de Moblit- decía Erwin, mientras terminaba el liquido de su vaso y lo ponía en la mesa.

-Bueno pero eso fue hace mas de 2 años, estamos felizmente casados, que mas quieren?, luego les daré sus sobrinos, así que concéntrense en lo que estamos tratando de resolver aquí, la metida de pata de este enano burro, así que quiero que comiencen a darme ideas, sino de lo contrario tendré que ejercer mi modus operandi para ayudarle al enano- decía mientras comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento.

-NO!- gritaron los otros compañeros de mesa mientras la volvían a sentar, a todos les corría una gotita de sudor por el grito.

-Hanji, lo primero es que no ejecutes tu plan por favor, no con todos resultara- decía Mike, mientras se aseguraba de dejarla sentada en la silla –que tal si primero te disculpas por ser tan bruto, entre mas pronto lo hagas será mejor, no crees?-

-Tu crees que quiera hablarme después de lo que le dije?- respondió el pelinegro, agarrando el vaso con la nueva bebida –Crees que Eren me dará la oportunidad de siquiera decirle "a" después de lo que le dije e hice en ese callejón?, porque si no recuerdan golpee a su amigo y colega de trabajo, lo deje inconsiente, para que no me falte-

-Es peor si no tratas siquiera de disculparte, sobre todo por lo que le dijiste- dijo Farlan , todos asintiendo a lo que dijo –Vamos Levi no seas miedoso y afronta las consecuencias de lo que hiciste-

-Mira quien habla de afrontar las consecuencias- dijo el azabache tomando el vaso, mientras lo miraba enojado, ya que nunca le gusto que le dijeran miedoso –lo dice el que le tomo mas de 6 meses hablarle a la que le gustaba después de tropezar con ella y vaciarle el vaso de jugo encima, si mal no recuerdo te fuiste de ahí corriendo sin decir nada, la evitabas en la oficina y si no es por ella que te enfrenta en la salida del turno a estas alturas no tendrías prometida- le dijo tranquilo al ver a Farlan tragar grueso.

\- Levi, ya basta- dijo tranquilo Erwin con su mirada seria, con su vaso en mano- estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte a solucionar este lío en que te has metido por culpa de tu fiera suelta, no para que nos ataques por cada sugerencia que te damos-

-Lo siento, es que sigo afectado, siento una presión enorme en mi pecho con solo pensar que ya no quiera volver a verme nunca mas, debo admitirlo me da miedo pensar que llegue a odiarme- suspiro nuevamente.

-Tranquilo mi enanito gruñón, veras que encontraremos la solución para que tu y tu amor estén juntos, así que quiero escuchar sugerencias y no interrumpas enano!- Levi solo suspiro y se dispuso a tomar tranquilamente de su vaso mientras veía a sus amigos pensar en soluciones.

-Bueno, todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo primero será que te disculpes con el, cual es su nombre?- Dijo Mike

-Eren!.- Grito Hanji, asustando a todos los presentes –Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, es chef pastelero en el restaurante 4 estrellas "Sina", tiene 26 años, soltero, sin ninguna relación conocida, no tiene hermanos, padres desconocidos, adoptado por Dot y Nanaba Pixis a la edad de 9 años, tiene carrera de administración de negocios; porque me miran asi?- exclamo Hanji cuando los demás la miraban seriamente con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa –en mi defensa debo decir que hablo mucho con el enano, el me dijo su nombre, simplemente busque su información-

-Cuatro ojos de mierda, me preguntaste solo su nombre, porque dijiste que querías comer delicioso, por contarte como cocina, no me dijiste que lo ibas a investigar, maldita hacker, quien te dijo que lo hicieras?- dijo el pelinegro.

-No tiene nada de malo, no lo estoy acosando, solo quería saber acerca de quien te tenia tan feliz con la comida, además que es cierto que cocina super delicioso, saben que ni siquiera tuve que ver el menú para ordenar porque mande a pedir la especialidad del chef, llego el a saludar a la mesa muy amablemente, muy atractivo debo añadir, tienes muy buen gusto enano, mas con esa sonrisa, debiste ver a mi cariñito, cuando ese caramelo se nos presento como el chef, después de una breve conversación se retiro, mi cariñito pensó que lo iba a dejar, que por eso habíamos ido a comer allí, para presentarle por quien le pediría el divorcio, oh my darling casi lloraba, después que le explique que no era por mi, sino que por mi enano, aparte quería comprobar como era el que traía a mi enanin, tan feliz, porque desde que entro a trabajar ahí, nunca mas nos llamo por algún problema, así que dio curiosidad saber porque estaba tan cambiado, me van a decir que a ustedes no notaron lo cambiado que estaba?-

-Si, pero pensé que era porque el ejercicio y el trabajo lo tenían sin energía de nada, que la edad ya le había llegado- dijo Farlan riendo, recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del pelinegro.

-La verdad había notado que su olor estaba cambiando de a poco, pero no lo conecte a ninguna persona, supuse que era por la comida y porque ya no pasaba tanto tiempo en su casa- dijo Mike, tomando su bebida.

-Bueno lo admito, si lo había notado, ya no te mantienes tan molesto con todo, incluso te he visto sonreír, pensé que era por alguna novia con la misma obsesión por la limpieza, lo que mas me llamo la atención es que ahora hasta saludas y te despides cuando hablas por teléfono, así que el debe de ser muy especial para ti, para que haya logrado cambiarte el mal humor que siempre andabas- dijo Erwin.

Levi solo los miraba, tanto había cambiado y no se había dado cuenta, pensaba en todas esas cosas que le mencionaron sus amigos, cayo en cuenta que tenían razón, había reducido a la mitad las idas al gimnasio y a la alberca en la que practicaba la natación, tanto así lo había cambiado Eren, sonrió cuando pensó en su castaño y volvió a suspirar al recordar el porque estaban ahí.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema, quedamos en que lo primero que debes hacer es disculparte con el, luego tener una charla larga y tendida en la que le digas lo que tu sientes- dijo la castaña tranquila –aparte sabemos que ese caramelito no es ningún playboy mujeriego o como se le diga cuando es así con ambos sexos-

-Promiscuo- respondió Farlan, todos los ojos sobre el –ella pregunto, yo solo conteste-

-Gracias Farly, esa era la palabra- respondió la castaña.

-Cuatro ojos respóndeme, como sabes que el no es así?- Le pregunto Levi mientras la miraba con una cara asesina, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Fácil enanin, varias veces le mande arreglos de flores y otros con chocolates, incluso joyería, con tarjetas escritas con declaraciones románticas y otras con insinuaciones sexuales muy abiertas, pero en todas contesto de forma muy amable, que agradecía el presente por la comida, pero no podía corresponder a nada mas- dijo tranquilamente.

-Te contesto en persona?, seguro al verte no se convenció y por eso mejor te rechazo- le dijo Farlan.

-Te equivocas, mi querido Farly, fue devuelto por medio de las compañías que use para mandarlas, todas con una negación, aparte que no solo fue a nivel anónimo sino que conversando con varios clientes y empleados del restaurante, supe que incluso modelos, hombres y mujeres, empresarios de muchas categorías fueron rechazados por el caramelito del enanito, pero supe algo que me lleno de curiosidad, quieres saber cual es?- dijo dándose aires de superioridad y misterio.

-Dilo, no nos tengas en suspenso- dijo Mike.

-Averigüe que no almuerza con sus amigos o familia, ya que cuando llegan por lo general esta ocupado, ya que se mantiene a media capacidad a esa hora, pero si hay alguien con quien el saca el tiempo para sentarse en su mesa, le lleva personalmente el plato a la mesa, además que es el único con quien lo ha hecho y se queda charlando ahí, tu que crees enano? Quieres decirnos quien es?- dijo mientras mostraba una risa como la del gato de Cheshire, mirando fijamente al pelinegro, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, aunque no sabia decir si era por la cara de la castaña o por lo que estaba diciendo-

-Soy yo con quien se sienta mientras almuerzo, conversamos tranquilamente, ahora entiendo porque siempre nos miran cuando estoy almorzando-

-Enano si que eres idiota y tan despistado como el, al menos en el puedo creerlo pero de ti?, como no notaste eso?, no me lo digas ya lo se, el miedo a perderlo no te permitió ver que tu eres el único para el cierto?, serás idiota- resoplo.

-Bueno deje que mi miedo me controlara-

-No solo tus miedos te controlaron hoy, también tus celos, pero te lo tienes bien merecido por no haber hablado claro con el, ahora deja de darle vueltas al asunto, te vamos a dar una semana para que venzas ese miedo y le hables claro, primero le pedirás perdón, no se como lo harás, bajale la luna y las estrellas si es necesario para que te perdone, pero lo harás, luego hablaras claramente con el dejando todo lo demás de lado, eso es todo en lo que podemos ayudarte por ahora- Dijo Erwin, finalizando su bebida-

Levi solo asintió, sabia que ellos tenían la razón.

-Entonces nos vemos en una semana? A esta misma hora?- Pregunto Hanji entusiasmada por una nueva ronda compartida con sus mejores amigos.

-Si- contestaron todos, levantándose de la mesa, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Mañana mismo hablare con Eren, si no quiere hablarme lo esperare a la salida de su trabajo, pero no dejare pasar esta semana sin hablar con el, gracias por venir en mi ayuda, haré todo lo que esta en mis manos para arreglar esto- dijo el azabache ya mucho mas tranquilo.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por leerme hasta aquí espero que disfrutaras este capitulo, en este capitulo quise enfocarme en porque Levi reacciono de esa manera en el capitulo anterior, su sentir, pero sobre todo en quienes se apoya para lidiar con su personalidad, espero que sigas aquí, disfrutando de esta bella historia y para que la espera se haga un poco menos corta un pequeño avance, disfrútalo!

* * *

Avance:

-Si Annie, te lo agradezco, nos estamos hablando, adiós- cuelgo, ahora me toca pensar que puedo hacer, Levi me odia, no se porque me duele tanto, pero no quiero ver de nuevo su expresión llena de odio contra mi, siento la necesidad de escapar antes que me odie aun mas,así que tomo una decisión esa noche...


	4. CAPITULO 4: Porque eres así Eren?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mío y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI( Chico x Chico), UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, Ooc, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angust, M-Preg, eso seria por el momento así que disfruten. Las letras en _cursiva_ son recuerdos, notas al final.

Gracias a todas aquellas personas que estan leyendo esta historia, gracias por sus favoritos y follows tanto a la historia como al autor, sinceramente pense que solo dos personas iban a leerla por eso me han hecho tan feliz porque han superado mi espectativa, MUCHAS GRACIAS, me esforzare aun mas por esta historia.

* * *

CAPITULO 4

POV EREN

Jean mi amigo viene actuando extraño desde hace unos meses, lo digo porque cuando salimos solo vamos los dos, cuando le pregunto porque los otros no vinieron, simplemente me dice que tenían otras cosas que hacer, sobre todo cuando me lleva a lugares donde van solo parejas. Hoy pensaba decirle que estas salidas me hacen sentir incomodo, sobre todo cuando busca sentarse demasiado cerca de mi, en otras ocasiones ha intentado agarrar mi mano, la ultima vez intento abrazarme de una forma que me resulto demasiado incomoda, no es que me moleste que me abracen, yo mismo abrazo a mis amigos y amigas también, pero se sobrepaso cuando me agarro la cadera y me paso sus labios por el cuello, me lo quite de encima y le dije que eso no me gustaba, eso lo hizo después de una salida en la que fuimos a tomar, supuse que había tomado demasiado, después de eso me distancie de el.

Hoy me había vuelto a invitar a salir, iba decirle que ya no iba mas a estas salidas con el, me hacen sentir incomodo, pero me dijo que no íbamos a ir solos, iban Marco, Armin y Mikasa, por eso acepte ir, dijo que nos iban a esperar allá, que ya les había dicho que íbamos a pasar a comer, porque se iban a atrasar por diligencias de la empresa, no tenia porque dudar de su palabra, sobre todo al recordar que nosotros teníamos el mismo horario esta semana, en cuanto a Levi, Jean nunca lo invita, le cae demasiado mal, no se la razón pero jamás lo invita, supuse que hoy seria igual, aunque me hubiera gustado que lo invitara, pero cuando le he dicho, se enoja aun mas, así que para evitar que este insoportable el resto de la noche mejor ni le pregunto.

Al terminar de comer en el local de comida rápida, le pregunto si nos vamos de una vez para el bar donde están los chicos, ya hace rato debieron haber llegado, pero caballito me dijo que los había llamado en lo que fui al baño, que apenas iban para allá porque se habían atrasado con unos trabajos, cuando salimos del lugar, nos fuimos caminando porque era una noche agradable, además el bar quedaba solo a unas cuantas calles de donde estábamos, al pasar por un callejón siento que me jalan con fuerza, vuelvo a ver de quien se trata, es Jean el que me jala hacia ahí, en lo que voy a decirle si es que se ha vuelto loco, me empuja contra la pared y me besa, todo pasa tan rápido que no puedo reaccionar, ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Por qué este estúpido cara de caballo me esta besando?, se supone que solo somos amigos, ¿Cómo es que estoy en esta situación?

De repente veo que alguien aparta a Jean de un puñetazo, le ha golpeado tan duro que lo ha dejado inconsciente, sigo en shock pero escucho que me están hablando, finalmente reconozco la voz de Levi, lo veo al rostro, esta furioso.

-¿Eres estúpido?, te dije desde hace tiempo que este maldito cara de caballo andaba detrás de ti, pero me ignoraste, ¿era esto lo que querías?, que este hijo de puta te besara, eres un maldito desgraciado, ahora veo porque tu madre te abandono, no vales la pena- dio media vuelta y se fue sin siquiera volver a verme, lo que quedo grabado en mi mente fue su cara de odio mientras me decía esas palabras, en eso volvió un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo atrás.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hace 17 años atrás_

 _-Eren apúrate, hoy vamos a ir a un lugar especial para ti, apúrate que se nos hace tarde- escucho como mi madre, si esa mujer que me dio a luz me dice, estoy algo extrañado ya que hoy tiene una sonrisa en su rostro además nunca me habla, ella siempre me ignora por completo, pero supongo que quiere cambiar, ser esa madre que mis amigos tienen, me pone feliz el que quiera comenzar a serlo, será que ahora ya esta comenzando a quererme como se supone se quiere a un hijo? Supongo que si, al fin voy a ser amado por mi madre, porque en todo este tiempo que ha pasado parece que solo le estorbo y no es solo porque lo piense, ella misma me lo ha dicho cada vez que tiene oportunidad, por eso a muy temprana edad aprendí a hacer los quehaceres y todo lo necesario para atenderme a mi mismo, para ya no ser un estorbo para ella, para que finalmente me ame o por lo menos me quiera aunque sea un poquito, con eso me conformo con solo un poquito de amor de su parte._

 _Esta mujer es de cabello largo, del mismo color que el mío, piel morena , mis ojos son verdes, los suyos son marrones claro, al mirarla se que herede muchas cosas de ella, solo sus ojos no los herede, vamos en su automóvil, hace mucho tiempo que esta conduciendo, llegamos al lugar luego de mucho tiempo, lo se porque ya casi se ha puesto el sol, cuando salimos de casa el sol estaba en lo mas alto, nos bajamos del auto, caminamos en silencio por mas tiempo, vamos en un camino de muchos árboles, parece un camino triste, eso pienso al ver estos arboles que son solo ramas, ya han perdido todas sus hojas, tengo mucho frio, pero no quiero molestarla, llegamos a lo que parece algún tipo de refugio, ella abrió la puerta y me empuja hacia dentro con tanta fuerza que caí al suelo; mientras ella cerraba la puerta yo trate de levantarme lo mas rápido que podía, le pedía que no me dejara aquí, que iba a ser un niño bueno, que no volvería a molestarla, que me portaría mejor, que yo la amaba, que no me abandonara, entonces ella hablo._

 _-Eres un fenómeno, eres un inútil, un engendro, un maldito desgraciado que no vales para mi, un maldito defecto de la naturaleza que me vino para castigarme, un engendro, se supone que eres hombre, no tienes porque quedar embarazado, se supone que los hombres no se embarazan, pero tenias que ser un maldito engendro- cada vez alzaba mas la voz, hasta llegar al punto de gritar- ¡POR TU MALDITA CULPA TU PADRE ME DEJO, ME ABANDONO, PERO AHORA YO LO VOY A ARREGLAR Y EL ME VA A AMAR DE NUEVO!- escuche cuando trabo la puerta por fuera, sus pasos alejándose cada vez mas._

 _-MAMA, MAMA POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, NO ME DEJES YO TE AMO, NO ME DEJES AQUÍ, TENGO MIEDO MAMA MAMA, MAMA NO ME ABANDONES POR FAVOR, REGRESA SACAME DE AQUÍ POR FAVOR SERE BUENO SERE UN NIÑO BUENO POR FAVOR NO TE VAYAS, MAMAAAAA- Grite y golpee la puerta hasta que me quede sin voz y sin fuerzas, me quede dormido en el suelo, cerca de la puerta debido al cansancio, me abrace a mi mismo por el frio. Desperté al día siguiente con hambre, volviendo a gritar llamando a mi mama para que volviera y me sacara prometiéndole lo mismo, golpeando la puerta, hasta que me quede sin voz, cuando ya no pude gritar mas me puse a ver si había algo de comer o beber en este lugar, pero no encontré nada ni siquiera agua, volví a caer dormido debido al cansancio._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

 **Tiempo actual**

Salí de repente del recuerdo, hacia años que mi memoria lo había ocultado por completo, no se cuanto tiempo pase sumido en mi recuerdo, estaba sentado en el suelo llorando, me sentía ahogado, no podía parar de llorar, al enfocar mi vista veo a Jean que se esta levantando, me observa y trata de acercarse extendiendo sus manos hacia mi, las aparto de un manotazo, me pongo de pie sin decir nada, simplemente di media vuelta, en lo que me voy a echar a correr siento como Jean me sujeta del brazo tratando de darme una disculpa, no quería verlo en ese momento así que sin voltearme solo le dije:

-suéltame Jean- le digo en voz baja y el lo hace- no quiero hablar contigo, no me sigas, no quiero verte, no se por cuanto tiempo- me voy de ahí corriendo a mi departamento, sin volver a ver atrás, corro todo lo que me dan las piernas, no quiero ver a nadie y mucho menos que me vean, menos que se enteren del maldito engendro que soy, no quiero que se sepa, el dolor me esta embargando, no quiero que me odien, quiero estar solo.

He llegado a mi departamento, entro casi corriendo, cerrando la puerta con llave, todavía me siento sofocado, voy corriendo al baño, vomito, mi cuerpo exige librarse de todo, lo hago sin control, no se cuanto tiempo paso en eso, sigo llorando, cuando ya no puedo sacar mas nada de mi estomago, me quito la ropa y me meto a la ducha, mientras mi cerebro comienza a llenarse de todos los recuerdos de ese tiempo, no puedo hacer nada mas que dejarlos fluir.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Hace 17 años_

 _Vuelvo a la puerta a gritar por ayuda, la golpeo con todas mis fuerzas, se que no son muchas porque apenas soy un niño, pero debo intentarlo, no se cuantos días han pasado, no he comido desde que mi madre me dejo aquí encerrado, tampoco he tomado agua ya que aquí no hay nada, dejo de gritar hasta que ya no me sale la voz, me quedo sin fuerzas, mis manos están adoloridas, en parte con heridas o moretones de todas las veces que he golpeado la puerta para tratar de abrirla, se que han pasado varias noches, no se cuantas ya que en mi esfuerzo por salir de aquí he caído inconciente debido al cansancio, a la falta de comida y agua, cada vez me veo mas delgado, se que siempre he sido de contextura delgada pero ahora se nota mucho mas._

 _He comenzado a delirar, me parece que he escuchado voces, pero en cuanto les pido ayuda solo desaparecen, en otras ocasiones he escuchado a mi madre decirme que vayamos a casa, que mi padre nos espera, ahora se que nadie vendrá, estoy solo, nadie me ama, al final entendí que solo fui un estorbo para la persona que supuestamente debía amarme, todo por ser un engendro de la naturaleza, por poder hacer algo que los hombres no deben hacer, tener un embarazo en mi cuerpo, eso lo enseñaron en la escuela, solo las mujeres pueden dar a luz, recuerdo cuando el doctor se lo dijo a mi madre, apenas tenia 4 años, pero lo recuerdo muy bien porque desde ese momento todo cambio, desde entonces le molestaba si quiera que le hablara, yo me preparaba la poca comida que encontraba, porque ella traía y la preparaba para ella, me golpeaba cuando agarraba de lo que ella hacia, por eso busque como hacer las cosas y de esa manera no molestarla pensando que si no la molestaba me iba a querer aunque sea un poquito, no le hablaba, hacia los quehaceres en la casa para poder hacerla feliz, pero aun así no cambiaba nada, al menos no me golpeaba por eso, con el tiempo aprendí a hacer bien las cosas, pero aun así no hubo cambios._

 _Ya han pasado tantos días, he perdido la esperanza que me rescaten, al final entendí que nadie me quiere, solo era un estorbo, ahora mi madre podrá ser feliz porque ya no la molestare, ya ni siquiera soy capaz de levantarme, siento el cuerpo tan débil, ya ni siquiera puedo llorar, ya no me salen las lagrimas, me siento triste y muy solo, se que voy a morir, ya no tengo mas opciones, siento frio, mucho frio, la inconciencia me atrapa a ratos, los delirios de mi mente me hacen ver cosas que deseaba haber tenido, como una familia que me quisiera, un hogar donde mi madre me hubiera amado, un padre orgulloso de mi, al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por el incierto futuro. Siento dolor, un gran dolor en mi pecho, se que ya es mi final porque ya no se si lo que escucho es simplemente producto de un delirio, escucho voces a lo lejos, no distingo bien lo que dicen, escucho que abren la puerta, al menos mi mente me ha librado de morir en la soledad, me brindo compañía para no sentirme solo en mi ultimo suspiro, ya no puedo pensar, solo escucho una palabra que llega a mis oídos –aguanta- eso fue lo ultimo cuando la obscuridad por fin me venció._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No se cuanto tiempo he pasado en la ducha, recordar todo eso que creía enterrado, me ha quitado la felicidad, me siento demasiado débil, busco mi cama, me dejo caer en ella mientras otra oleada de recuerdos me llega, solo cierro mis ojos y los dejo fluir de nuevo, mientras continuo llorando.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _-Doctor, ¿como se encuentra hoy?- escucho una voz desconocida, se que es una mujer porque suena dulce, amable, con un bello tono -¿sabe si lograra recuperarse? ¿llegara a tener algún efecto debido a lo que paso?- trato de abrir los ojos, pero la claridad no me lo permite, pongo atención a mi alrededor, entonces noto un pitido constante que aumenta un poco su ritmo, vuelvo a tratar de abrir los ojos, de a pocos lo voy logrando, pero las voces de repente quedaron en silencio, comienza la voz de nuevo mas alto que antes hasta el punto que me asusta_

 _\- Despertó, despertó doctor al fin despertó, AMOR CORRE EL NIÑO DESPERTO-_

 _-Señora necesito que se calme, esto es un hospital y hay mas pacientes, por favor no grite-_

 _-Discúlpeme doctor, fue la felicidad de verlo despertar después de tanto tiempo- busco a quien le pertenece esa voz, es una mujer mas o menos alta, de cabello rubio y corto hacia los lados, sus ojos azules en un estado de calma, ella esta jaloneando a un hombre, acercándose a la cama donde estoy, lo observo también a el, es un hombre de edad media, sin cabello, con bigote gris, ojos color miel con notables y rugosas arrugas en su rostro, alto y delgado, le habla con voz tranquila a la mujer._

 _\- Cielo cálmate, vas a asustar mas al niño-_

 _-Tienes razón amor, es que no puedo evitarlo, míralo es tan lindo y tierno- yo solo la observaba sin decir palabra._

 _-Señora Nanaba necesito que se calme, tenga en cuenta que lo primero es la tranquilidad del paciente, recuerde que ha estado en coma desde hace mas de 6 semanas- el doctor me mira- hola niño, se que estas confundido y que tienes dudas pero necesito hacerte algunas preguntas primero…- yo asiento-_

 _\- ¿recuerdas cual es tu nombre?_

 _\- Eren, me llamo Eren Jaeger-_

 _-Bien, dime ¿como se llaman tus padres?_

 _-… no recuerdo- se que esta mal, recuerdo muy bien el nombr_ e _de ella, incluso donde vivíamos pero ella no me quiere, no quiero volver adonde ella, no quiero molestarla._

 _\- ¿Recuerdas donde vives o donde vivías antes de llegar a ese lugar?_

 _\- … tampoco recuerdo- mi ojos se van llenando de lagrimas._

 _\- por ultimo ¿recuerdas como llegaste a ese lugar donde te encontraron o como quedaste encerrado ahí?_

 _\- lo siento tampoco lo recuerdo- con cada palabra mi voz se iba haciendo mas baja – lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me sentía muy débil, por eso no me podía mover, porque pase muchos días sin comer ni beber- al menos en esto no mentía, lo demás si lo tenia muy bien guardado en mi memoria, lo único que no sabia era quien era mi padre._

 _\- Entiendo, ¿tienes alguna pregunta que hacer?, ¿te duele en algún lado como la cabeza?_

 _\- No me duele nada, pero si tengo una pregunta… ¿Cómo llegue aquí?_

 _-Bueno eso es gracias a estas dos personas que están aquí – el doctor señala a la pareja detrás de el- supongo que quieres saber como es que llegaste aquí, ellos te lo pueden contar mejor que yo, porque ellos te encontraron y desde entonces no se han separado de ti- el doctor se voltea y asiente, el hombre se acerca a mi despacio, seguramente pensando por donde empezar a contar su parte de la historia._

 _-Para empezar me llamo Dot Pixis y ella es mi esposa Nanaba, veras nosotros fuimos a un viaje a las montañas porque nos gusta la naturaleza y escalar, en el mapa que teníamos del lugar, marcaba un antiguo refugio, esta muy escondido entre el bosque pero nosotros tenemos años de ir a ese lugar, como se estaba haciendo tarde, decidimos ir al refugio para descansar protegidos del frio y demás cosas con que nos pudiéramos encontrar en el bosque, cuando llegamos le quitamos la traba a la puerta, cuando entramos te vimos tirado en el piso, con tus manos muy maltratadas, aunque te hablamos no respondías, temíamos lo peor, mi esposa te hablaba mientras yo pedía ayuda por el celular, te montamos al auto para toparnos con la ambulancia y que recibieras atención medica lo mas pronto posible, cuando topamos con la ambulancia mi esposa fue acompañándote, yo me fui en el carro siguiendo la ambulancia, ya habían dado aviso a la policía, cuando llegamos allá, la policía de inmediato me interrogo, luego la interrogo a ella- señala a su esposa -desde entonces no nos hemos ido, realmente estamos preocupados por ti y pensamos que estábamos destinados a encontrarte– su esposa agarra su mano -hemos hablado con la policía, se ha dado un reporte de tu caso, ha salido por los noticiarios, hemos hecho varios tramites pero queremos tomar en cuenta tu opinión, mi esposa y yo queremos que seas parte de nuestra familia pero queremos saber ¿Qué deseas tu, quieres ser parte de nuestra familia?_

 _\- no quiero estorbar, mucho menos ser una molestia para ustedes y sus hijos- lo digo sin mirarlos a los ojos, agacho mi cabeza para que no vean mis lagrimas._

 _-Eren- me sigue hablando el señor Pixis- Créeme pequeño Eren no serias ninguna molestia al contrario, serias nuestra mas grande bendición porque nosotros no tenemos hijos porque no podemos, sentimos que tu debes ser parte de nuestra familia, pero solo si tu deseas serlo-_

 _-No puedo serlo, aunque yo desee eso, porque soy un maldito engendro, no merezco que me quieran, no quiero traerles vergüenza a ustedes que son tan buenos- no lo soporto mas y lloro, suelto todo el llanto que no pude soltar junto con todo mi dolor por ser como soy -no puedo serlo aunque quiera no puedo serlo- el llanto no me deja seguir hablando me llevo las manos a la cara para que no tengan que ver tan lamentable escena de alguien como yo llorando-_

 _-Mi pequeño Eren ¿a que te refieres con que eres un engendro?- se que me esta mirando esperando mi respuesta, no me digno a mirarlo, además he de suponer que el doctor ya lo sabe._

 _-Doctor ¿usted ya lo sabe no es cierto? ¿ya sabe todo acerca de mi condición?- espero en silencio a que el doctor me responda._

 _-Si, lo se Eren, eres uno de los pocos casos que hay, aunque eso no quiere decir que seas un engendro, simplemente te hace uno de los pocos afortunados que tienen esa condición, pero no puedo decir nada a menos que tu me lo permitas-_

 _-Prefiero hacerlo yo para que ellos no se encariñen con un ser aborrecible como yo- tomo aire y lo suelto dejando que mis lagrimas sigan cayendo- soy un defecto de la naturaleza porque yo puedo dar a luz como una mujer, aunque soy hombre eso me hace un maldito, aunque les agradezco que se hayan ocupado de mi, no tengo como compensarles lo que hicieron por mi, pero pienso que lo mejor es que me hubiera muerto, alguien como yo no merece estar vivo-_

 _El doctor iba a hablar pero el señor Pixis lo detuvo y hablo el en su lugar._

 _-Eren ¿eso lo piensas tu o alguien mas te lo dijo?- mi llanto se detuvo con la pregunta, de a pocos levante mis ojos hasta su rostro._

 _-Yo … yo… YO NO SE, NO LO SE, NO SE SI ES BUENO O MALO, NO SE QUE PENSAR DE MI MISMO, SOLO QUE NO ENTIENDO PORQUE SOY ASI, PORQUE? PORQUE? Porque?- mi voz va bajando después de soltar lo que siento, no puedo dejar de llorar, de pronto siento como me están abrazando, sigo llorando pero me siguen abrazando levanto la vista es la señora Nanaba y su esposo que me están abrazando, finalmente me rindo y me aferro a ella con toda mi fuerza, siento como ellos están llorando conmigo, por mi, por ese dolor que siento que quieren reemplazar con su amor, así nos quedamos hasta que ya no puedo llorar mas, me siento liberado, en paz._

 _-Eren- me habla ella con su voz maternal y llena de cariño hacia mi- Mi pequeño niño, para mi eres mucho mas especial ahora, quiero que tu seas mi hijo, que seas parte de mi familia, se que no será fácil que confíes en nosotros, que será difícil que llegues a querernos como nosotros te queremos a ti, pero queremos pedirte la oportunidad de demostrarte que eres la maravillosa persona que llego para complementar nuestra familia, que eres merecedor de nuestro amor, cariño y cuidados, que dices ¿nos darás la oportunidad?._

 _-¿Qué pasara con la policía?_

 _-Ya esta todo arreglado, solo faltaría arreglar los papeles de adopción pero queríamos tu aprobación, luego de eso es solo arreglar tu habitación a tu gusto, ¿que dices?_

 _-Si ya esta todo listo y ustedes me quieren, entonces quiero esta oportunidad de ser una familia con ustedes- me abrazaron con gran alegría al igual que yo._

 _Días después me dieron el alta y me llevaron su casa, recuerdo como quede con la boca abierta, sabia que eran una pareja acomodada, pero no me daba una idea de cuanto, hasta que me llevaron a sus casa, ahí estaba una bella casa de dos pisos, blanca, con una puerta doble de madera color caoba, tenia varias habitaciones, pero a la primera que me llevaron fue a la dispusieron para mi, era muy bonita, era de color azul pálido, con alfombra azul oscuro, una cama decorada con varios cojines de autos, tenia un escritorio blanco con la silla a juego, varios estantes, a un lado un gran caja llena con juguetes, luego de estar en mi cuarto, de a pocos me enseñaron todo la casa, y durante la primera semana no me dejaban solo, porque me sentía inseguro, luego me fueron dando mi espacio, con el tiempo nos fuimos acomodando tanto en la noche como cuando tenia que ir al colegio. Se encargaron de todo lo que pudiera necesitar desde psicólogo hasta profesores particulares para ayudarme con todas las materias, realmente me enseñaron que no todas las personas son malas, pero sobre todo me dieron lo que mas necesitaba amor, mucho amor._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No he dormido en toda la noche ya que los recuerdos, me siguen llegando los recuerdos, de como a los 9 años mi vida cambio, me llegan los recuerdos felices junto a mis padres adoptivos, cuando me dio gripe, cuando conocí a Armin, cuando salí de primaria, cuando me dio sarampión, cuando fuimos por primera vez de campamento como una familia, cuando conocí a mis amigos en la secundaria, luego el fatídico día que perdí a mis padres adoptivos en un accidente cuando tenia 15 años, en el velorio cuando llego el abuelo Arlet a consolarme y a decirme que si estaba de acuerdo en vivir con ellos a partir de ahora, ya que el les había hecho la promesa a mis padres de cuidarme en el momento que ellos hicieran falta, lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, sacar todo lo que siento por dentro.

A la mañana siguiente me duele todo, la cabeza, la garganta, el estomago, me dormí y ni siquiera me di cuenta en que momento, veo la hora son las 10 de la mañana, llamo a Annie porque a esta hora es para que hubiera llegado.

-Annie, ¿Cómo estas?-

-Eren ¿pasa algo? nunca llegas tarde, ¿estas bien?

-No, estoy resfriado- le miento- no voy a poder llegar en los próximos días, ¿puedes hacerte cargo por favor?

-esta bien, me puedes llamar si me necesitas para lo que sea, estoy para ti ¿lo sabes cierto? –odio lo perceptiva que es aun por teléfono-

-Si Annie, te lo agradezco, nos estamos hablando, adiós- cuelgo, ahora me toca pensar que puedo hacer, Levi me odia, no se porque me duele tanto, pero no quiero ver de nuevo su expresión llena de odio contra mi, siento la necesidad de escapar antes que me odie aun mas, tomo una decisión, no se si es acertada, pero prefiero escapar antes que sepa lo que me hace un maldito engendro, no lo soportaría, comienzo a recoger mis cosas, lo mejor será irme para no volver.

Tendré que hablar con el abuelo, aunque no tengo la mas mínima idea de que decirle ya que el es sobre protector, mas porque Armin y yo compartimos la misma condición, por eso esta tan tranquilo porque el restaurante esta justo al frente de la empresa, prefiero dejar las cosas así, no puedo darle la cara en este momento, al menos tendré algunos días antes que se pregunte donde estoy.

Lo mejor será dejar mis cosas, solo me iré con lo que necesario, luego veré que hago con el resto, lo siento mucho abuelo, Armin, amigos siento que los estoy decepcionando pero no puedo lidiar con el dolor que siento en este momento, espero puedan perdonarme algún día.

 **FIN DEL POV**.

El castaño preparo una maleta mediana, echo una parte de su ropa, algunos objetos personales, un poco de dinero y algunas otras cosas, salió de su departamento, paro un taxi, se monto y se fue del lugar. Antes del mediodía simplemente se había marchado con la decisión de no volver, dejando su vida atrás, dejando todo lo que conoció durante esos 17 años.

 **N/A:**

Se que este capitulo es sumamente triste, créanme cuando lo estaba escribiendo también estaba llorando, cuando lo leí para corregirlo también, pero es parte de la historia que quiero contar, no podía dejarlo por fuera ya que en este se explica la historia de Eren y el porque actúa así, el porque no se aleja de la amistad pero inconscientemente huye del amor, es un trauma que a pesar de los psicólogos no ha podido superar.

Aquí les dejo los kleenex, los traje por cajas, yo los ocupe por montones, alguna duda, consulta, critica constructiva será bienvenida, espero sigan disfrutando de la historia y la continúen hasta el final, gracias por leer y aquí les dejo el avance del próximo capitulo.

 **AVANCE:**

-Vamos, contesta- decía el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia en cada tono que suena al otro lado de la línea –Hola… maldita sea! Contesta por un demonio, deja de ignorar mis llamadas y si no contestas iré a buscarte hasta que conversemos, así tenga que dormir en la puerta de tu apartamento o en el restaurante, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar- colgó al terminar el mensaje en el buzón de voz, estaba bastante inquieto sintiendo que algo no estaba bien…


	5. Capitulo 5: Donde estas?

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mío y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI( Chico x Chico), UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, Ooc, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angst, M-Preg, eso seria por el momento así que disfruten.

* * *

Capitulo 5

 **Miércoles en la mañana** (día siguiente del problema)

5:00 am

La noche finalmente había pasado, al fin esas largas y tortuosas horas de insomnio pensando en como pedirle perdón a Eren y hablarle claramente de lo que le hace sentir, ya no puede soportar la ansiedad que le genera el saber que tiene que hablar con el castaño, así que para estar mejor hace lo que mejor sabe, ir al gimnasio para poder lidiar con esa energía extra y no estallar de nuevo liberando a la fiera, es una ventaja que el gimnasio lo abran a las 5 am, se viste y calza, lleva un pequeño maletín donde tiene lo que necesitara, llega a las 5:30, primero el estiramiento y calentamiento, luego hace ejercicio cardiovascular y demás que le ayude a bajar la ansiedad y la energía.

En otro lado de la ciudad un joven de cabello bicolor se viene levantando luego de una mala noche de sueño, Jean no estaba mucho mejor que Levi, sabe que le hizo mal al castaño, pero lo que le hace sentir peor es no saber que paso después de besar al castaño, sabe que lo golpearon pero quien?, habrá sido Eren o alguien mas?, pero si fue otra persona quien seria?, porque estaba tan afectado Eren?, verlo llorando de esa manera tan desconsolada como si hubiera perdido lo mas valioso que tenia en el mundo le abrió los ojos, el no lo amaba ni lo haría, luego de comprender eso se fue a casa a tratarse el golpe en su mejilla luego que quedo solo en ese callejón, le habían golpeado con bastante fuerza, pero quien?. Meditando mas a fondo no pudo haber sido el castaño, ya antes lo había golpeado con todas sus fuerzas, cuando recién se conocieron, peleaban bastante a menudo y varias veces se dieron con fuerzas pero nunca había logrado dejarlo inconciente, así que el no fue, además estaba en un estado de shock en el que ni siquiera tenia fuerzas ya que no pudo soltarse del agarre que le tenia el mas alto en el brazo, lo soltó porque su voz salió quebrada, ese no era el mismo Eren de siempre, hablaría con el, pero primero le daría su espacio, luego arreglarían las cosas.

9:00 am

Por fin llego la hora de ir a trabajar, el pelinegro estaba en su oficina, sentado detrás del escritorio, ya casi era la hora en la que el acostumbraba a tomar el café o te dependiendo de su humor eso lo sabia porque era el castaño quien le preparaba la bebida, siempre le recomendaba acompañar la bebida con algún otro alimento, como seria hoy?, estaría igual que siempre, acompañándolo en sus comidas o simplemente le mandaría la orden con alguien mas?, la ansiedad estaba apareciendo de nuevo, pero esta vez tendría que mantenerla bajo control, pensó en su castaño, en su sonrisa y se fue calmando le tomo cerca de media hora, cuando ya se sintió bastante sereno, se puso el saco, se dirigió al restaurante, por primera vez en su vida estaba rogando a cualquier dios que su amado Eren siguiera manteniendo la costumbre de atenderlo.

 **En el restaurante**

Mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, Jean se sentía cada vez peor, Eren no llegaba, todos los que se encontraban en el horario de la mañana se preguntaban que le habrá pasado al castaño?, se habría accidentado?, incluso pensaron en la posibilidad de que lo hayan secuestrado, ya que incluso cuando le había dado la peor de las gripes había llegado a cumplir con su horario, así es Eren, podía estar con calentura de hasta 39 grados, dolor en el cuerpo, la peor de las gripes, pero llegaba, aunque fuera solo hasta el almuerzo, llegaba a revisar que todo estuviera en orden y a tiempo, un perfecto ejemplo de amor a su trabajo y el servicio a los demás, incluso en sus días libres.

Comenzaron a llegar los ejecutivos de Rose para el desayuno, Levi busca la mesa mas apartada del lugar como es su costumbre, espera a que llegue Eren pero le extraña que llegue Sasha a tomarle la orden, mantiene su cara de indiferencia como es típico de el, simplemente le pide un te negro sin azúcar, la joven se retira a cumplir con el pedido, mientras Levi espera a que llegue Armin, Michael o Mikasa, porque tenia que ser hoy precisamente que ellos tenían reuniones con clientes y otra diligencias que cumplir?, no le queda mas que conformarse en esperar la hora del almuerzo, es cuando el castaño sale sin falta de la cocina a saludar a los clientes que llegan, suspira, cancela la orden y se va.

En la cocina simplemente Jean ya no puede mas, al ser las 11 de la mañana esta que camina por las paredes de la angustia de no ver al castaño en la cocina como es costumbre, había dicho que le iba a dar su espacio, eso iba a respetarlo, además sabia que lo mas seguro era que aunque lo llamara no iba a contestarle, fue a buscar a Annie, la gerente, con ella no iba a haber excusa de no contestarle.

-Annie, que pasa con el suicida que no aparece?, porque no lo llamas, estoy seguro que algo le paso porque el nunca llega tarde ni siquiera cuando tiene libre, acaso no estas preocupada?, o es que ahora ya se decidió a ir a trabajar con el viejo a estar de adorno?- Jean trataba de no hacerle notar la ansiedad en la voz.

-Jean, lo voy a preguntar una sola vez, ¿Qué paso con Eren?- La rubia no era alguien a quien se engañara fácilmente.

-Bien … aunque lo llame no me va a contestar- suspiro y aparto la vista.

-¿Por qué?- Su cara era muy seria en este momento.

-Mira Annie, te respeto porque eres la gerente, porque nos mandas a ambos, pero en esto no te diré nada hasta que haya conversado con Eren, solo hasta entonces y si el lo permite te contare, de otra forma no diré ni una palabra, ahora llámalo por favor- dijo de forma segura.

-Ya hable con el, no me dijo nada, simplemente que estaba enfermo y no vendría en los próximos días, que me hiciera cargo de todo, tu sabes tan bien como yo que aunque este muriéndose literalmente el no deja de venir, … , ya que ninguno va a hablar no puedo interferir pero lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, te lo advierto cara de caballo y sabes que no soy de bromas ni de pura palabrería, arréglalo como sea, pero me traerás a Eren de vuelta, con su típica sonrisa, su deliciosa cocina y su trato al cliente, porque estoy segura que si no fuiste tu el causante de lo que le haya pasado, tuviste el 95 % de culpa, ese golpe lo demuestra- le decía mientras afilaba la mirada en las ultimas palabras – recuerda que primero soy amiga de Eren, eso no es secreto para nadie, luego soy gerente de este lugar y por ultimo estas tu, muy abajo en mi lista, espero haber sido muy clara en este asunto.

-Si, bastante clara como siempre Annie- decía mientras bajaba la vista al suelo, dio un suspiro hondo, alzo la vista y la clavo en sus ojos –Solo te diré que lo traeré de vuelta tal cual es sin importar lo que tenga que hacer, acepto que me equivoque, pero lo solucionare, no importa como pero lo arreglare-

-Bien, estaré al pendiente, ahora necesito que hagas tu trabajo tan excelente como lo hace Eren, ya pronto vendrán los del almuerzo, sabes el lema de Eren así que aplícalo.

-Brindar un servicio especial, lo que cada persona necesita- dice el mas alto, dando media vuelta, caminando de nuevo a la cocina para entregarse a su trabajo, haciendo valer los 5 años que ha trabajado junto al castaño -Bien todos a trabajar, tenemos una reputación que mantener-

* * *

Levi ya no sabia si apagar su teléfono o dejarlo en la oficina, desde el fallido desayuno Hanji no lo ha dejado en paz, llamándolo, cuando no le contesto, le comenzó a mandar mensajes por cualquier aplicación que tuviera. De nuevo suena su teléfono así que lo mejor era contestarle y que le diera tranquilidad aunque sea por un rato para poder pensar.

-Maldita cuatro ojos, déjame en paz-

-Enano no te enojes, sabes que solo me preocupo por ti, además que quiero saber si mi caramelito ya te perdono, porque te pones mas insoportable si no estas con el-

-No se como hace Moblit para soportarte, maldita loca, yo no te mato porque no soportaría la suciedad que hay en la cárcel, sino ya lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo-

-Enanin, ya se que tu me quieres, pero dices eso para que nadie lo sepa- se ríe de forma desquiciada -dime ya hablaste con tu caramelito?-

-NO, porque no estaba, hoy no llego a trabajar o al menos eso me dijeron, espero verlo al almuerzo, lo esperare, en algún momento tiene que salir de la cocina-

-Ja ja ja, enano te vas a convertir en un acosador?, quieres que te consiga un equipo especial?, puedo conseguirte gafas de visión nocturna, de visión térmica, micrófono direccional, rastreadores, solo dime enano que necesitas yo te lo consigo, incluso puedo poner cámaras y micrófonos en su departamento y en el restaurante, solo tienes que pedírmelo-

-Estas demente, solo necesito conversar con el, no espiarlo, no soy como tu maldita loca de mierda-

-Pero Enano así te enteras de muchas cosas interesantes, incluso yo se muchas cosas de tu caramelito que tu ni te imaginas, pero como no quieres mi ayuda no voy a contarte nada-

-Prefiero que sea el mismo quien me las cuente, ya deja de estarme fastidiando necesito pensar en lo que voy a decirle- suspira -¿crees que quiera escucharme?-

-Levi, si lo hará, el es tierno, cariñoso, es todo lo contrario a ti, claro que lo hará, solo habla sinceramente con el, dile lo que sientes y lo que quieres con el, tu puedes Enano, llámame para saber como te fue de acuerdo?-

-Esta bien pero en serio deja de fastidiarme, deja de estarme llamando y saturando mi teléfono con mensajes, yo te contare como me fue pero en serio loca de mierda deja de fastidiarme-

-Ya entendí enano, espero tu llamado en la noche, adiós enanin- colgó.

Levi solo suspiro luego de colgar, la loca de su amiga realmente le estaba ayudando, eso jamás se lo diría, pero en su interior se lo agradecía, ahora que obtendría tranquilidad por un rato se puso a meditar en las palabras que le diría al castaño, entre sus pensamientos se colo la posibilidad de que lo rechazara y le dijera que lo quiere como amigo, bueno solo le quedaría aceptar lo que el castaño decidiera, después de todo el mismo le había dicho cosas muy hirientes.

2:00 pm

Finalmente la hora del almuerzo, esta vez el azabache espero a que también fueran Armin y Michael, hacia una hora que habían llegado, disimuladamente fue con ellos al restaurante, busco su mesa de siempre sin despegar los ojos de la puerta de la cocina, esperando ver salir al castaño, su corazón casi se paralizo al ver salir de la cocina al cara de caballo, dirigiéndose a la mesa de Armin y Michael para tomar su orden, no pudo evitar sentir enojo, pero recordando que estaba ahí para arreglar las cosas con el castaño opto por tranquilizarse, luego el mas alto se dirigió a su mesa, tratando de ocultar su desagrado por el pelinegro, lo vio suspirar y poner una sonrisa en su lugar, entonces le pregunto:

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- tratando de mantener la sonrisa.

-¿Dónde esta Eren?- pregunto cortante el azabache

-Se encuentra indispuesto en este momento, ¿puedo tomar su orden?- ya estaba comenzando a perder el auto control, de verdad que lo detestaba ¿Por qué Eren se dedica a ti?(pensaba Jean)

-¿O es que no quiere salir para no tener que verme?, dime la verdad- exigió.

-Es la verdad, no tengo porque mentir, hoy no vino, llamo diciendo que se encontraba indispuesto, deberías de saberlo, siempre están juntos comiendo, compartiendo muy a gusto- le dijo sin poder ocultar sus celos.

-Mira cara de caballo, no vuelvo a golpearte como anoche, porque es el lugar de trabajo de Eren, pero no me provoques porque no siempre mantendré mi auto control- le dijo con la cara seria, despreciándolo con la mirada.

-Entonces ¿fuiste tu quien me golpeo?, maldito…- dijo Jean poniendo con fuerza las manos en la mesa.

-JEAN, disculpe señor, nuestro chef esta en estos momentos bajo presión pero con gusto le traerá su orden en un momento, ¿cierto Jean?- interrumpió Annie en ese momento mirando a ambos de forma asesina.

-Enseguida, disculpe me retiro para traerle personalmente su pedido- fue directo a la cocina, entregando las ordenes que el había tomado.

-Levi, te voy a recordar que este es un restaurante de categoría pero sobre todo es el santuario de Eren, así que si vas a estar aquí te abstendrás de provocar cualquier inconveniente, piensa en como le podría afectar a Eren- Le dijo Annie de forma amenazante y muy seria.

-Entiendo, me mantendré tranquilo-

-Bien, lo mismo con Jean, ambos se mantendrán tranquilos-

-¿Es cierto que Eren no vino a trabajar?-

-Es cierto, se que Jean tiene algo que ver con eso, pero al parecer no es el único responsable, ¿no es cierto Levi?- Pregunto manteniendo el filo en su mirada.

Tch –No tengo porque hablar contigo de eso- le dijo devolviéndole la misma mirada.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a ese estúpido cara de caballo, no me importa lo que tengan que hacer o si se matan entre ustedes 2, no me interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero me traerán a Eren de vuelta, con su típica sonrisa, su deliciosa cocina y su trato al cliente, sino tu también pagaras las consecuencias, sabes de lo que soy capaz Ackerman- le dijo.

-Como si me tuvieras que amenazar para que me preocupe por el ,mocosa de mierda, claro que lo quiero igual que siempre, por eso necesito hablar con el- dijo en un tono bajo amenazante.

Annie no le dijo nada, simplemente dio media vuelta y se retiro de la mesa.

-Aquí tiene su orden, señor- le dijo Jean –Con respecto a lo de anoche no se que sucedió exactamente pero no creo que podamos hablar aquí, yo salgo hoy hasta las 10 pm, mañana tendré el horario de la mañana, estoy libre en la tarde entonces podremos hablar, Eren me preocupa, no es normal que el falte por eso quiero saber que fue lo paso, necesito que tu me lo digas, porque el no querrá hablar conmigo- Le dijo Jean tornando la mirada triste, bajándola al suelo.

Tch- Esta bien, te diré lo que paso, a cambio me dirás que paso luego entre ustedes-

-Esta bien- acepto derrotado –te diré lo que paso cuando desperté, pero necesito que vayas a ver a Eren a su departamento, no me agradas pero no puedo estar tranquilo, por favor ve a verlo y luego avísame como esta, por favor-

-Esta bien, solo por Eren me dignare a hablarte, pero no eres de mi agrado, ni lo serás, menos que estas tras el, pero de una vez te lo advierto, no pienso perder a Eren menos cederlo a alguien mas, que te quede muy claro, el es solo mío y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por el- le advirtió el azabache.

-Eso tendrá que decidirlo el mismo, pero no diré nada por el momento, debo seguir trabajando por y para el- dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

El pelinegro solo picoteo la comida, sabiendo que el castaño no estaba en el lugar no le daba apetito, pronto se retiro, no contó con que alguien lo estuvo observando todo el tiempo, sin perderse de ningún detalle.

* * *

Las horas siguientes en el trabajo se le hicieron largas, hasta que por fin le dieron las 5, agarro pronto su saco, se lo acomodo y salió lo mas rápido de la oficina evitando correr, su mente al ser ocupada por sus pensamientos de Eren, no presta atención a que es observado, el pelinegro simplemente sale del edificio con dirección al departamento del castaño mientras lo llamaba al celular una y otra vez.

-Vamos, contesta- decía el pelinegro perdiendo la paciencia en cada tono que suena al otro lado de la línea –Hola… maldita sea! Contesta por un demonio, deja de ignorar mis llamadas y si no contestas iré a buscarte hasta que conversemos, así tenga que dormir en la puerta de tu apartamento o en el restaurante, no me importa cuanto tiempo tenga que esperar- colgó al terminar el mensaje en el buzón de voz, estaba bastante inquieto sintiendo que algo no estaba bien…

Finalmente llego al departamento del castaño, llamo a la puerta, espero, al pasar un tiempo prudente volvió a tocar, pero no escuchaba nada del otro lado de la puerta, eso lo preocupo aun mas al azabache puesto que sabia que el castaño siempre escuchaba música al estar en la casa, dando un ambiente alegre, en cambio ahora se sentía demasiado callado, demasiado solitario, llamo de nuevo al numero de Eren, sonaba dentro del apartamento, le salió el contestador, colgó, volvió a llamar, hizo lo mismo hasta que perdió la cuenta.

Llego al punto de desesperarse, dejo de llamar, golpeo la puerta, llamando al castaño, cada vez mas fuerte, llego casi al punto de romper la puerta, por ultimo recurso llamo a Hanji:

-Hanji necesito tu ayuda de inmediato- le dijo con casi desespero en su voz.

-Levi que ocupas y en cuanto tiempo?- le respondió en tono serio.

-Necesito que vengas de inmediato al departamento de Eren, con lo necesario para abrir cerraduras-

-De inmediato, voy de salida, tengo la dirección dame 30 minutos-

-Entiende, te necesito en menos tiempo que eso, algo esta muy mal, lo se, por favor Hanji, ayúdame- le dijo bajando el tono de voz

-Llego de inmediato- le dijo y colgó.

El azabache lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, guardar su teléfono, sentarse a un lado de la puerta, tratando de calmarse, ya que por su mente estaban pasando los peores escenarios, cada uno peor que el anterior, tuvo que hacer ejercicios de respiración para poder calmarse.

Pasados 15 minutos llego la castaña, Levi lo supo por el chirrido de neumáticos que escucho, nunca había estado tan agradecido por la forma tan loca y suicida de conducir de su amiga, cuando ella llego, sintió alivio, se levanto, para esperar a que llegara a la puerta, en cuanto ella estuvo cerca del pelinegro, ella lo abrazo, sabia que el odiaba que lo tocaran, mucho menos que lo abrazaran, pero sabia que estaba muy afectado, por eso lo abrazo para transmitirle fuerza.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien, estaré aquí siempre para ti- le dijo susurrando en su oído –bueno vamos a abrir esta puerta de una buena vez- lo soltó y fue a atacar la cerradura, con su juego de ganzúas la abrió en menos de un minuto –listo enano!, podemos entrar-

-Vamos- tomo aire y lo soltó muy despacio, tomando valor para lo que pudiera encontrar.

Finalmente entraron al apartamento, Levo lo recorrió rápido para ver si el castaño estaba ahí, incluso con el temor que haya pasado alguna desgracia, paso casi corriendo a la habitación, pero al no verlo ahí, fue deprisa al baño, con miedo agarro la manilla de la puerta para abrirla, sintió a su amiga poniéndole una mano en el hombro para infundirle valor, la abrió de una vez, preparándose para lo que pudiera encontrar ante sus ojos, suspiro con alivio al encontrar el baño en orden, limpio pero sobre todo vacío, confirmado Eren no se encontraba ahí.

Ahora había otra interrogante, si Eren no fue a trabajar, ¿Dónde esta?, para nadie era un secreto que el castaño era casi un trabajólico, entonces si no estaba en su casa, tampoco fue al restaurante, donde estaría?, llamaría a Jean para preguntarle si Eren se encontraba ahí o paso en lo que el cumplía su horario laboral.

* * *

Había alguien vigilando desde un automóvil, estacionado en la calle un poco mas adelante para que no lo notaran, no perdió detalle de lo que pasaba en el apartamento del castaño, les tomaba el tiempo que llevaban ahí, hizo una llamada mientras estaba ahí.

-Señor soy yo, están dentro del departamento, el ha estado en este lugar cerca de hora y media, estuvo tocando la puerta, también al parecer llamando al celular del objetivo, entraron hace cerca de 10 o 15 minutos, es un pelinegro, con piel blanca, de estatura baja, le acompaña una mujer de cabello castaño, con lentes, un poco mas alta que el… no señor el objetivo no esta presente, espero sus ordenes en cuanto a como proceder…, si señor como ordene, me mantendré en mi posición hasta que se retiren- colgó y guardo el teléfono.

Mientras tanto Levi llamaba a Jean para preguntarle si Eren había aparecido por ahí en el transcurso de la tarde, el joven bicolor le dijo que no había ni rastros de el, incluso le pregunto si intento llamarlo, pero el pelinegro le dijo que su celular estaba en el apartamento, después de eso simplemente colgó.

-Cuatro ojos, el dijo que estaba enfermo, pero no esta aquí, incluso dejo su teléfono aquí, ¿Dónde podrá estar?, tampoco se ha aparecido por el restaurante, ¿adonde lo busco ahora?

-Enano, eso es fácil, porque no le preguntas a alguno de sus vecinos si lo ha visto- a veces esta cuatro ojos tiene momentos de lucidez, pensaba el azabache. En eso paso una de las vecinas del castaño.

-¿Ya regreso tan rápido Eren de su viaje?- dijo la amable vecina.

-Disculpe pero…-fue interrumpido el pelinegro por la castaña

-El nos mando por algunas cosas, pero ¿le dijo que se iba viaje?- pregunto la castaña.

-Lo supuse por la maleta que llevaba cuando se monto en el taxi, era muy grande como para suponer que iba donde algún amigo solo por unos días, por eso supongo que iba a algún lugar largo, a pasar algún tiempo, aunque no tan grande como para suponer que era una mudanza, tampoco vi que viniera algún camión de mudanza o será que los envió a ustedes para empacar sus cosas?- pregunto con un toque de preocupación a vecina.

-No para nada, solo nos mando para asegurarnos que no había dejado las llaves pegadas en la puerta, por el cargador y el celular que se le olvidaron, usted sabe como es mi darling, con sus cosas que no son de cocina- le dijo la castaña.

-Si, mas de una vez le tuve que guardar las llaves, porque las había dejado pegadas en la puerta, al menos este muchachito cuenta con buenos amigos como ustedes, bueno debo irme a preparar la cena, con permiso- se despidió la vecina.

-Pase usted- le dijo Hanji, le hizo señas a Levi para hablar dentro del departamento –bueno enano, sabemos algo muy importante, Eren se fue por voluntad, así que puedes estar tranquilo, no lo han secuestrado, la otro que sabemos es que se fue pero no sabemos adonde, puedo averiguar un poco mas pero necesito mi equipo para averiguarlo, mientras avísales a los chicos sobre lo que esta pasando, tranquilo ahora mas que nunca necesitamos que la fiera no salga, entendiste Levi, no puedes dejar que tu carácter te controle, mira lo que ha provocado, mantenlo bajo control-

-Lo haré, con tal de estar con el haré lo que sea- dijo muy seguro el pelinegro –vamos dejemos todo cerrado, aquí esta el teléfono, no se si te ayudara en algo, porque esta con contraseña- la castaña se lo quito de la mano.

-Enanin eso no es nada, no hay sistema que no pueda hackear, el burlar la contraseña de un celular es como un juego de niños- le dijo riendo de manera estruendosa, golpeándolo en el hombro.

Ambos salieron, cada quien se fue en direcciones diferentes, la castaña iba como si llevara un juguete nuevo, el pelinegro llamo a Jean para informarle lo que había pasado, tal como habían acordado, acordaron verse al día siguiente en la tarde en una cafetería.

Mientras tanto en el carro estacionado el hombre llamo por teléfono:

-Señor ya dejaron el departamento, …, no vi que sacaran nada de muebles ni nada, …, entiendo…, iré de inmediato- colgó y finalmente se retiro del lugar-

* * *

 **N/A:** Bueno mis queridas amigas y amigos, aquí otro capitulo, puede que todo esto les parezca aburrido, mucha hablada pero tiene una parte importante en la historia, quien será este nuevo personaje que salió?, quien sabe?, mantendré el suspenso solo un poquito, espero lo disfruten, aquí les dejo un avance.

 **AVANCE:**

-Dime la verdad, crees que algún día podre encontrarlo y que el me perdone?- le pregunto el azabache, viendo su vaso como si fuera lo mas interesante

-No lo se, pero porque mejor no le preguntas personalmente?- le pregunto la castaña, viendo hacia otra dirección.

-Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, como si pudiera- le dice viéndola a la cara

-Enano, dime ... que me darías si logro que hables con my darling en el menor tiempo posible?- le pregunto poniendo una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire -dime enano que estas dispuesto a darme?-

-Primero logra que hable con el, DESPUÉS de eso, hasta mi propia vida si la quieres- le dijo bastante serio

-ENANIN!, que no se te olvide que me pertenecerás de ahora en adelante,... MY DARLING EREN!, por aquí cariño, te estaba esperando, siéntate que ya ordene algo para beber - decía mientras se reía como desquiciada.


	6. Capitulo 6: Un Angel en el camino

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Isayama Hajime, solo los utilice para escribir esta historia para disfrute mío y de las personas que la lean.

ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI( Chico x Chico), UA, lenguaje vulgar y altisonante, Ooc, en ciertos capítulos habrá mucho angst, M-Preg, eso sería por el momento así que disfruten.

Este capitulo es muy emotivo, dedicado especialmente a Luna, me disculpo si toque puntos muy sensibles, es un capitulo muy importante en la historia, ahora si esta completo, disfruten de la lectura, las notas de autor al final, sin mas que agregar disfruten del capitulo completo.

* * *

Capítulo 6

 **POV EREN**

¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Por qué me sigue doliendo el que Levi me haya mirado con odio? ¿Por qué sigo recordando esas palabras que me duelen tanto? ¿Por qué pienso tanto en Levi?, simplemente no lo sé, ahora que me voy lejos, debería estar mejor, simplemente desearía dejar de sentirme así. Ya no tiene caso que me siga atormentando por lo que paso, lo mejor es que me haya alejado, no soportaría que me viera con asco, si ahora me odia no quiero ni pensar como lo hará al saber que soy un engendro.

Tal vez esa mujer tenía razón, debí haber muerto en aquella ocasión, ¿que habrá pasado con esa mujer después de que me dejo encerrado ahí? ¿Será que ella tenía razón, aun después de todo este tiempo?, me siento confundido, tengo un revoltijo de sentimientos, ahora que lo pienso… maldito cara de caballo, ¿por qué me besaste?, ¿acaso no viste que no puedo corresponder a nadie?, mucho menos a ti. Maldito Jean, espero que te haya dolido bastante ese golpe que te dio Levi.

Levi… me duele pensar en ti, me duele recordar tu mirada de ese momento ¿Por qué recordar eso hace que me duela aquí, en mi pecho?

¿Será que me odias? ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ti? Tengo que aclarar mi cabeza, no puedo enamorarme de nadie, solo soy un maldito engendro después de todo, lo más seguro es que le daría repulsión saber de lo que es capaz mi cuerpo. Karla, ¿porque no simplemente me mataste de una vez? ¿Por qué no tuve el valor para hacerlo yo mismo después de eso? Lo sé, lo sé, se lo prometí a ellos después de que me dieran el alta del hospital, les había prometido que jamás me quitaría la vida, recuerdo cuando me hicieron prometérselos.

 **FIN DEL POV.**

Ahora Eren estaba en una estación de tren, no estaba seguro de adonde se dirigía, solo sabía que sus pasos lo llevaban a aquel lugar. Al acomodarse en el asiento del tren le llego un recuerdo de hace años, recordaba la conversación que habían tenido sus padres con el doctor, les agradeció que le contaran todo, luego la conversación que tuvieron con él, ya entonces los apreciaba, pero luego de esa conversación los amaba incluso más de lo que llego a amar a la mujer que le dio la vida.

" _ **Era una tarde muy tranquila, acababan de llegar a casa después de que le dieran el alta médica a Eren. El doctor estaba muy complacido por su recuperación, había recuperado el peso adecuado a su edad y altura. Entre los adultos acordaron ir directo a casa para que el menor se sintiera más a gusto en su compañía, optaron por no dejarlo solo, sabían que aun sufría por lo que había pasado, a pesar que ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que había despertado del coma. El doctor les dijo que el niño no hablaba de lo ocurrido ni con los psicólogos, ni con el psiquiatra, al doctor le preocupaba que el no sacar esos sentimientos negativos, no pudiera superar lo que había pasado, les dio indicaciones muy claras de que podrían esperar en estos casos.**_

 _ **\- Eren al negarse a hablar de lo que paso, está guardando muchos sentimientos negativos, va a llegar al punto en que intentará quitarse la vida - les dijo el doctor.**_

 _ **\- ¿Que podemos hacer para evitarlo doctor? – preguntó la señora.**_

 _ **\- Nunca hemos sido padres, por eso no queremos fallarle a nuestro hijo, por favor doctor ayúdenos, haremos o que usted diga - Decía Dot.**_

 _ **\- Lo que puedo hacer es muy limitado, pero ustedes podrán enseñarle a ese niño lo que es el amor, la verdadera familia, el pasará por depresiones muy severas, puede que llegue a necesitar una terapia estricta junto con medicación, pero eso no le dará el motivo suficiente para querer vivir, así que podría llegar al punto de intentar suicidarse, ustedes tendrán que convencerlo que la vida no es lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Ustedes tendrán que compensarlo por el tiempo que no ha disfrutado del amor y la familia, hasta que comprenda que es alguien muy valioso para los que le rodean. No podrán dejarlo solo en ningún momento, mientras encuentra su razón de vivir y se encariñe con ustedes, hasta que le agarre amor a la vida, puede que luego de eso acepte hacer terapia y pueda finalmente superar todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora.**_

 _ **\- Así lo haremos doctor, gracias por ayudarnos en todo, por la guía que nos da - le dijo la señora.**_

 _ **Luego, en la casa…**_

 _ **\- Eren, ¿estás bien?, sabemos que lo que has pasado no ha sido fácil, incluso que hay muchas cosas que no nos contaras ya sea porque son muy dolorosas o porque las has olvidado o por cualquier otro motivo, jamás te obligaremos a que hagas algo que no quieres hacer - decía Dot – Pero si habrá algo que tendrás que hacer y queremos que lo jures.**_

 _ **\- Mi pequeño ángel - Le dijo Nanaba mientras agarraba las pequeñas manitas entre las suyas – para nosotros eres una bendición, la que nos hacía falta para completar nuestra familia, y como un miembro valioso de esta familia queremos pedirte un gran favor, en realidad queremos que nos hagas un juramento, pero no uno cualquiera, es un juramento que no podrás romper, no importa la situación o la circunstancia, no podrás romperlo nunca. Si quieres pensarlo, tomate el tiempo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?, mi pequeño ángel - le dijo con tono maternal, luego le dio un beso en la frente.**_

 _ **\- Ustedes me han dado tanto, quiero hacer ese juramento, quiero hacerlo por ustedes y por mí.**_

 _ **-Nuestro pequeño Eren, queremos que nos jures, que nunca, nunca trataras de quitarte la vida, no importa lo que pase en el futuro, las personas que lleguen o se vayan de tu vida, no importa que tan dolorosa sea la situación que estés pasando, nunca te quitaras la vida, porque hay personas que necesitamos de ti, por lo valioso que eres, porque tú eres una fuente de felicidad para los que te rodean, eres una luz en la oscuridad, no puedes privar a quienes necesitan de ti, porque estas destinado a brindar lo que cada persona necesita - le dijo Dot con mucho cariño.**_

 _ **\- ¡Lo hare! - Eren lloraba, nunca le habían dicho palabras tan hermosas, ni lo habían hecho sentir tan amado – quiero hacerles ese juramento, por el amor que me tienen y que les tendré - los abrazo con fuerza."**_

El tren se puso en marcha, todavía le dolía lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero tenía un juramento que mantener, por nada del mundo lo rompería, tal como se lo prometió a sus padres. Reflexionaría pero solo hasta que su cabeza y sus sentimientos se calmen para encontrar el camino correcto. Optó por recordar los buenos momentos con sus padres, en la primaria, con Armin, con sus amigos, con su abuelo, entonces cayó en cuenta de que sus padres tenían razón, él ayudaba a las personas, de ahí había salido su lema, comenzaba a calmar su cabeza, de vez en cuando se colaba un recuerdo tranquilo compartido con Levi.

* * *

Hanji luego de despedirse del pelinegro, fue a su automóvil, desconectó la alarma, se montó en él, pero antes de encenderlo llamo a Erwin.

\- ¡HOLA CARIÑO! - le dijo de manera estridente - ¿Cejitas de mi corazón, estas ocupado?, que digo estas en casa, sentado en la sala de estar, en ese delicioso sillón de cuero negro, tomando un trago de whisky en las rocas, con la corbata desanudada y los primeros tres botones de la camisa abiertos, mostrando tu gran y enorme pecho, mientras meditas en lo que ha pasado estos días, planeando alguna estrategia en caso de que salga mal la sugerencia que le dimos al enano - se río de manera estridente.

\- Hanji ¿otra vez colocaste cámaras en mi departamento? - le dijo soltando un suspiro.

\- Cariño, 2 cosas, primero nunca las quité, así que siguen instaladas, recuerda que me dijiste que las dejara para vigilar tu apartamento cuando no estabas. Aunque no las necesito, segundo eres de costumbres, solo necesito localizarte por medio de una aplicación para encontrar tu celular, miro la hora y sé lo que estás haciendo, de todas formas en este momento las cámaras están apagadas, están programadas para apagarse cuando llegas tú. Recuerda que escanean tu persona y si no coincide toman fotos de todos los ángulos, suena la alarma y avisa directamente a la policía.

\- En serio eres increíble con los sistemas de seguridad, aunque no solo con eso, con cualquier programa o dispositivo electrónico, pero sé que no me llamaste para hablar de eso ¿Cómo van las cosas con Levi?, ¿pudo hablar con el joven?, Eren ¿cierto? - le dijo acomodándose mejor en el sillón.

-No, hoy no se presentó a trabajar, lo cual es muy extraño en él. Y te llamé porque necesito que me digas en lo que estás pensando, nunca habíamos visto a nuestro querido enano así por alguien, ni siquiera con Lila se portó así, con ella simplemente le dio igual cuando la encontró engañándolo con aquel barba de chivo. En cambio ahora si cayó bien enamorado por ese caramelo - suspiró – lo fue a buscar a su departamento, casi se suelta la fiera de nuevo, pero lo pudo controlar, el problema es que al parecer se fue, no tenemos ni idea de adonde. Pero pienso descubrirlo, quería saber que has planeado, sabes que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentre, pero necesito de tus planes para que todo salga bien entre ellos.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?, ¿vendrás aquí para que hablemos o lo iras a buscar con tu computadora?-

-Supongo que lo mejor será que me digas lo que has pensado, así también vemos que hacer para que mi enano logre calmarse también, de paso te cuento como nos fue cuando me llamó por ayuda, prepárame comida y bebida, llamare a Moblit para avisarle que voy para tu casa, nos vemos.

-Te espero- le dijo, colgó, y se levantó del sillón para ir a la cocina.

Preparó spaghetti a lo Alfredo, ensalada griega, pan al ajo, además de un buen vino para la cena, cuando terminaba de cocinar entro la castaña al apartamento del rubio, en serio que la conocía demasiado bien, no por nada eran amigos de muchos años.

-Bueno, ¿dónde comeremos, aquí en la barra del desayunador o en el comedor?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Aquí en la barra, necesito quitarme un poco la formalidad, ya tengo suficiente estrés encima con todo esto, ummm delicioso como siempre, Cejitas- le dijo después de comer un tomate de la ensalada que ya estaba aderezada.

-Ya guardé la parte de Moblit, así que puedes comer lo que gustes, ahora volviendo al tema, dices que Levi te llamo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunto al sentarse en la barra, luego de servir lo que había preparado.

-Pues no pudo hablar con él porque no fue al restaurante, eso lo alteró, él es tan dedicado al trabajo, tanto como tú- hizo una pausa para llevar un bocado a la boca.

-¿Hizo un alboroto en el restaurante?

-No, le tocó aguantar hasta que termino su jornada, según medio me contó, salió casi corriendo de la empresa, mientras iba trató de llamarlo pero no le contestó, cuando me llamó estaba desesperado, tuve que apurarme porque lo más seguro sería que se lo llevaran preso por el escándalo en la puerta, al perder el control, cuando llegué tuve que abrir la puerta a mi manera- el rubio solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ya sabía cuál era su manera de abrir, un juego de ganzúas de todos los tamaños – El alivio fue que no encontramos ninguna situación de riesgo, el lugar estaba ordenado, el baño estaba vacío y limpio, parece que solo se fue, pero no se llevó nada de muebles, al parecer solo ropa, documentos, dinero, uno que otro objeto personal, pero no se llevó el celular, sé que de aquí sacare buena información, ahora que te he contado todo, necesito que me cuentes que piensas, que crees y que tenemos que hacer.

-Bueno basándonos en lo que sabemos, parece estar asustado por algo, ya que no dejaría su vida, trabajo y hogar así por así, seguro Levi le dijo algo que lo afectó demasiado, puede que necesite tiempo para calmarse, tendrás que darle tiempo, recuerda que no cualquiera logra salir muy bien después del ataque de la fiera- toma un sorbo de vino – Además Levi tendrá que demostrarle que lo ama, ya que después de un ataque así, no culpo al joven por no volver a creerle nunca más, lo mejor que puede hacer, será demostrarlo, pero necesitara ayuda para darle credibilidad a sus acciones.

-Te refieres a que sus amigos le convenzan que Levi lo ama ¿cierto?- preguntó la castaña.

-Exacto, para él es normal que le manden flores, arreglos, regalos y demás cosas así, de modo que si Levi lo hace lo rechazará, tiene que contar con el apoyo de los más allegados de Eren, para lograr una relación con él, aparte de que ellos le hablen bien a Eren de él, también sería de gran ayuda que ellos orientaran a Levi en las cosas que a él le gustan, ¿vas entendiendo mi plan?

-Cejitas, mi amor ¡por eso te amo! - dijo la castaña soltando uno de sus gritos tan típicos de ella – Sabía que tú me darías la pieza faltante, el punto de vista que se me escapaba, ahora mientras lo busco puedo pensar en cómo convencer a sus amigos para que nos ayuden a buscar la felicidad de ambos, ¿tienes algún plan en mente?

-No realmente, hasta que logres encontrarlo, ya que deberemos actuar conforme a lo que él piensa o siente después de recibir uno de los ataques de Levi, así que si tienes alguna manera de saber eso de forma sincera de parte de Eren, nos seria de mucha ayuda.

-Sí, entiendo, bueno mi querido Cejitas, tengo que ir a trabajar, aparte de que necesito averiguar un poco más de Eren y las conversaciones que tenía con mi enano, pero en cuanto lo encuentre, te diré todo lo que haya descubierto. Ahora me voy, gracias por la deliciosa cena y por la parte de Moblit, puede que ya te traiga buenas noticias la próxima vez, gracias mi amor por todo, nos vemos- se despidió, salió de lugar con los recipientes que le había dejado listos el rubio, se fue a su auto y manejo hasta su casa.

Mientras, en casa del pelinegro, éste se encontraba tomando una baño con música relajante, debía hacer todo lo posible por mantener al mínimo los niveles de ansiedad, debía aclarar su mente y sus sentimientos. No dudaba que estuviera enamorado del castaño, pero debía evitar que los celos, el enojo, la ansiedad le volvieran a ganar la partida, debía demostrarle a Eren que él no era ese monstruo que lo atacó en el callejón, aparte debía hablar con ese estúpido cara de caballo de lo que paso en ese lugar, eso podría ayudarle a entender porque el castaño simplemente decidió irse.

En otro lado de la ciudad, la castaña llegaba a su hogar junto a su esposo, él en cuanto la oye llegar en el carro, va a esperarla en la puerta para recibirla con un beso y un abrazo, como ha sido siempre su costumbre desde que se casaron. Hanji entró, recibiendo los mimos de su esposo, realmente estaba enamorada, así como él de ella, había tomado la mejor decisión, más cuando sus amigos le aconsejaron que se diera la oportunidad, porque él lo valía. Aparece una sonrisa en su rostro, pensando en cuan afortunada es, porque las personas que la rodean la aman tal y como es, eso mismo quiere ella para sus amigos, al menos 2 ya están con sus parejas amadas, solo faltan los otros 2 más difíciles, pero lograra juntarlos con su persona amada, por eso debía de esforzarse por ellos, principalmente por su enano.

-Amor, ¿Cómo te fue con Erwin?

-Muy bien, me ayudó a ver que mi plan fallaría, en cuanto a mandarle obsequios, flores, cosas así por el estilo, ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos a ese restaurante?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, pensé que ya te habías aburrido de mi- la abrazó tiernamente – Pensé en que había fallado en hacerte feliz, pero también pensé en que no te dejaría ir hasta que diera todo lo que pudiera, hasta convencerme que lo había dado todo por ti- comenzó a besarla, a acariciarla lentamente – Mi amor, sé que es muy importante encontrar a Eren, pero quiero darte mi amor, mi alma y mi cuerpo en este momento, quiero expresarte de varias maneras cuanto te amo, quisiera sentir cuánto me amas, ¿por favor?

-¿Cómo negarme a ti? My darling- le dijo, devolviendo sus besos, pasando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Moblit la levanto al estilo princesa, como su posesión más delicada y valiosa, la llevó rumbo a la habitación, en donde se dieron amor, cariños y muchos mimos. Esa era la razón de porqué Moblit amaba a Hanji, amaba a sus amigos y a él también, ella siempre estaba para cuando la necesitaban, así que el la ayudaría en todo lo que su amada necesitara, amándola, estando para ella.

Varias horas después, Moblit se levantó de la cama, cobijo a su amada esposa, fue a la cocina, se puso a preparar café, fue a la sala en donde la castaña había dejado los recipientes que había traído, los sirvió y calentó, preparo tostadas, fue al cuarto de trabajo de su esposa en donde encendió todo el equipo. Sabía que para ella sus amigos eran su familia, por eso la ayudaba y la apoyaba en todo lo que pudiera, volvió a la cocina para ver cómo iba todo lo que estaba preparando, solo sintió cuando lo abrazaron desde atrás, dándole un beso en la espalda.

-Amor, ya está servido, come por favor, ya fui a prender el equipo, si necesitas algo más solo pídemelo- la beso suave en los labios mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Necesito que me hagas compañía para comer lo que me estas preparando.

-Toma, solo me sirvo café y me siento.

Estuvieron comiendo en una atmosfera tranquila, llena de romance entre ellos, conversando de la situación de su amigo, de la búsqueda que debía realizar del castaño, además de los planes para cuando lo encontraran. Luego de terminar de comer Hanji puso los trastes utilizados en el lavadero, su esposo se puso a lavarlos diciéndole que ella tenía que hacer esa importante misión, ella le besó en los labios, se fue al cuarto donde tenía su equipo, compuesto por lo mejor de la más alta tecnología, varios monitores, conectados a varios cpu, en cada uno salían programas muy diferentes uno de otro.

-Bien hora de trabajar- dijo, sacando el teclado, comenzando a abrir aplicaciones y archivos, estaba concentrada buscando una foto que le sirviera para el programa de reconocimiento facial, que no escucho a su esposo entrar a la habitación.

-Amor, dejaste este celular en la entrada, junto a los recipientes, aquí traje el cargador también supongo que lo vas a ocupar, tengo varias pendientes que hacer, pero si necesitas algo solo avísame, ¿está bien?- le dijo poniéndolo a un lado de ella.

-Gracias, my darling, te amo - conectó el cargador, puso el celular a cargar, para cuando terminara su búsqueda, trabajar con él.

Bueno, todo se le hizo más fácil luego de ingresar las fotos de Eren en el sistema de la aplicación, de esta manera puso el programa a que lo buscara en cada cámara de seguridad, que había en la ciudad, redujo el margen de búsqueda al mismo día que partió, ahora solo era cuestión de esperar, aprovechó a trabajar con el celular del castaño, lo conectó a la computadora, le sacó una copia de seguridad a los archivos, luego de un rato lo pudo desbloquear.

Ahora sí que se iba a divertir, como niño suelto en dulcería, se puso a indagar todo lo que había en el celular, empezando por el registro de llamadas, verificó cada número que salía en la lista, luego los mensajes, la galería de fotos, conforme más revisaba, más se convencía que el castaño sentía algo por su amigo pelinegro, pero lo que no sabía era si el mismo era consciente de eso.

Al cabo de mucho rato, llego Moblit llevándole un vaso con refresco y unos canapés, él sabía que cuando estaba trabajando en algo, ella se sumergía tanto en su trabajo que se le olvidaba comer, a veces bañarse, dependiendo del trabajo que estaba haciendo incluso dejaba de dormir, por eso el permanecía pendiente de ella. Hanji aprovechó para hacer una pausa y tomar lo que le llevó su amado, de paso comentarle lo que iba descubriendo.

-¿Qué opinas?, esto demuestra que siente algo por el enano, con él es el que más conversa, ya sea por mensajes o por llamadas, incluso es con el que se toma más fotos, incluso más que con su propia familia- le dijo ella.

-En base a lo que me cuentas, si siente algo por él, no es amistad, supongo que está enamorado, eso explica por qué reacciono así, pero al parecer algo lo detiene o a algo le tiene miedo.

-Sí, eso mismo pensamos el Cejitas y yo, solo me falta averiguar a qué es lo él le teme.

-¿Por qué no revisas en los registros médicos o cualquier otro que tenga? Hace tiempo me dijiste que había un reporte policial, acerca de él ¿No crees que allí esté la respuesta que estás buscando?

-¡MY DARLING! Eres un genio, por eso me enamore de ti. Ahí ha de estar la clave a este interrogante- dio uno de sus gritos, terminó de comer, volvió a la computadora tecleando con gran velocidad, revisando de nuevo los datos del castaño, para buscar los archivos con los reportes. Aprovechó a ver cómo iba el programa de reconocimiento facial, de ahí continuó con lo suyo, mientras su esposo dándose por satisfecho, recogió los trastes y los llevó a la cocina.

Luego que termino de limpiar, ordenar y guardar todo, fue a decirle a la castaña, que se iría a acostar, que cualquier cosa le hablara, le dio un beso en sus labios, se fue a la habitación, dejándola en su labor.

Hanji sentía una gran emoción como cuando lograba vencer los sistemas de seguridad más rígidos que podría encontrar, al revisar el programa y el celular, encontró que el castaño había llamado al taxi, le facilito saber cuál trayecto había tomado y donde se bajó. Se dirigió a la terminal de trenes, con las cámaras pudo encontrar la hora de compra del pasaje, de esa manera pudo saber el destino que tomó, perfecto ya casi lo encontraba, era un pueblo bastante retirado, ¿Por qué se dirigía ahí? ¿Conocía a alguien de ahí?, ¿tendría familia biológica por eso se dirigía ahí? Bueno la parte buena, es que en ese pueblo tenia a una excelente amiga a la que podría contactar para que lo busque y le informe, bien, según el horario y el gps del tren tendría que llegar a las 10 am al pueblo, perfecto, le pondría un mensaje a su amiga.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, al leer el informe médico del castaño, de cuando lo internaron en el hospital, severa desnutrición, deshidratación, bueno eso ya lo sabía. Continuó con los datos y exámenes realizados, ahí fue que dio con algo extraño, un ultrasonido ¿Por qué no fue golpeado?, revisándolo más a fondo, junto a los reportes del psicólogo y psiquiatra.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡Oh por Higia! ¡MOBLIT, Moblit, despierta! Tenías razón- entró corriendo a la habitación, el pobre se levantó asustado, se enredó con la sabana, dando como resultado, que se cayera de cara al suelo, la castaña de la emoción no lo vio a tiempo, lo terminó pisando, el pobre Moblit terminó con un chichón debido a la emoción de su esposa- Darling, tenías razón, ya se porque mi caramelito le huye al enanin.

-Amor por favor no grites- le dijo levantándose del suelo – Los vecinos se quejaran de nuevo, aunque es bueno saber el motivo, ¿seguirás en la búsqueda de Eren?

-Claro, ahora menos que nunca debo parar, puedes seguir durmiendo, prometo que cuando tenga montado mi plan vendré a acostarme, gracias por la idea amor.

Hanji regreso a su cuarto de trabajo, ahora sabia adónde iba Eren, busco su teléfono, fue a sus contactos, al encontrar el número que necesitaba llamo de una vez, sabía que su amiga le contestaría sin importar la hora

-Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la castaña apenas contestaron al otro lado de la línea

-Mi bella loquilla, todo bien por aquí, mucho mejor ahora que me llamas, sé que solo han pasado 2 días de la última llamada, pero igual me alegra escucharte- le dijo su amiga.

-Mi hermosa necesito un enorme favor de tu parte, ¿me podrías ayudar?- le dijo en tono aniñado

-Bella por ti haría cualquier cosa, dime que necesitas, tenlo por seguro que lo hare-

-Son varias cosas, pero necesito explicarte varias cosas primero de lo que harás, como lo harás pero sobre todo necesito ese don especial que tienes-

* * *

Eran las 10 am en la estación de trenes, se encontraba un joven castaño pensando en lo que iba a hacer, primero necesitaba aclararse para eso necesitaba estar solo, pero se sentía un sentimiento de rechazo, de temor por el lugar donde estaba, no está seguro de porque decidió ir a ese lugar, pero ya que estaba ahí ya no se sentía seguro, comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía, comenzó a sentir arcadas, le estaba costando respirar normalmente, se estaba comenzando a sentir mareado, de repente se sintió perder el equilibrio, solo pudo esperar el golpe, pero este nunca llego, alguien lo había agarrado para evitar que cayera, levanto la vista, vio a una mujer blanca de cabello castaño, un poco largo hasta los hombros, ojos cálidos y expresivos, le ayudo a sentarse en una banca.

-Déjame ayudarte- le dijo la mujer de forma muy amable.

-Muchas gracias-

-Toma esto, cómelo te hará sentir mejor- le dio un pequeño chocolate –cuando viajo en tren se me baja la presión, sobre todo cuando es un trayecto largo, por eso siempre ando caramelos o chocolates, luego de comerlos y descansar un rato me siento mejor-

-Gracias por ayudarme, de no haber sido por ti, me habría desmayado en medio andén, me llamo Eren Jaeger, ya me voy sintiendo un poquito mejor-

-Mucho gusto Eren, me llamo Marisol, pero dime solo Mari ¿tienes donde quedarte o alguien te espera?, no me gustaría dejarte solo en este estado.

-No conozco a nadie de aquí, iba a buscar un hotel donde quedarme, pero tendré que esperar-

-Te ofrezco mi casa, sé que apenas te vengo conociendo y que soy una desconocida para ti, pero no quisiera que te pasara algo malo por dejarte en este estado, de todas formas vivo cerca y si te sientes mejor puedes irte a algún hotel, yo te llevaré.

-Acepto tu oferta, gracias- sentía que podía confiar en ella –solo dame unos minutos más para que se me pase el mareo.

-Toma, come otro chocolate.

Lo tomo y se lo comió, luego de 10 minutos se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Marisol, mientras iba contándole que acababa de enviar una encomienda, en lo que salió de la fila lo vio salir del tren, lo vio muy pálido, en lo que se acercaba para preguntarle si se sentía bien, lo vio tambalearse, fue cuando lo agarro para evitar que se cayera al suelo.

Llegaron a la casa, fueron hasta la cocina, donde Mari lo sentó, en una olla puso a calentar leche con canela en astilla, mientras esperaba que la leche hirviera le dio una rebanada de pan dulce relleno de manjar de leche*, cuando la leche hirvió se apuró a apartarla del fuego para evitar que se derramara sobre la estufa*, la sirvió en 2 tazas colándola para que no se fueran las astillas, se la dio, se dispusieron a comer, mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Comenzaron a charlar un poco sobre ellos, Marisol le contaba que trabajaba en una oficina pero que estaba de vacaciones en ese momento, las tenía acumuladas, por eso el próximo mes estaría en casa, acerca de su familia, cuando le hubo contado bastante el castaño se sentía en confianza, de esa manera le contó muchas cosas acerca de su familia, su trabajo, pero al llegar al punto de los amigos lo vio poner una mirada sumamente triste, sus bellos ojos aguamarina conteniendo lágrimas, ella entendió que no era casualidad que se encontraran.

-Veo que hay algo que te está afectando y bastante, pero no te sientas en la obligación de contarme, solo hazlo si quieres compartirlo, no por obligación, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sé que apenas te conozco de hoy pero siento un dolor tan grande, me siento tan confundido que necesito sacarlo- le dijo cediendo a las lágrimas –tal vez me haga mejor expresarlo que guardarlo-

-Vale, te escuchare porque eres muy especial, puedo sentirlo, puede que hasta pueda aconsejarte- la abrazo de manera muy cálida y maternal, lo cual le recordó a Eren a su amada madre Nanaba, ahora entendía porque se sintió muy pronto en confianza con ella.

De esta manera Eren le contó todo, desde lo que Jean llevaba haciendo meses atrás, la última salida, lo de Levi, incluso el cómo sus sentimientos lo estaban traicionando al sentirse de esa manera por Levi, no dejo de abrazarla ni de llorar, lo mismo hacia ella para con él, compartió su dolor, seco sus lágrimas, le ayudo a sacar el dolor que lo estaba embargando, al final el castaño se sintió mucho mejor al sacarlo, sobre todo al sentir el cariño con que lo trataban, se sentía querido, como cuando sus padres estaban con él.

Luego de eso, Marisol lo llevo a una habitación que tenía para visitas, lo acomodo en la cama, cuando iba a salir Eren le tomo la mano

-¿Por favor podríamos quedarnos conversando un poco más?, quisiera saber que me recomendarías hacer, ¿Qué harías tú en mi caso?

-Primero tendrías responderme 3 preguntas importantes, ¿las responderías sinceramente?, ¿con la mano en el corazón?- le dijo Marisol sentándose en la cama.

-Sí, las responderé con mi corazón, porque no sé qué hacer y entre más tiempo pasa mi dolor aumenta, me siento más perdido y con el corazón más roto- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Dime Eren, ¿Por qué huyes?, porque si entendí todo lo que me contaste no pudiste darle la cara, ni para reclamarle lo que te dijo, siento que es porque estas huyendo pero ¿Por qué o de qué?

Eren cerro los ojos, inspiro profundo, soltó el aire despacio para tomar valor para decirle el motivo.

-…P-Porque puedo hacer a-algo que no debería hacer, algo q-que no es natural.

Ella lo vio con gran cariño y comprensión

-Mira cariño, hay veces en las que pasan cosas que muchos creen que es una maldición o una abominación, pero realmente es porque estas personas son muy estúpidas, critican lo que no conocen, dejan que sus miedos ya sea a lo desconocido, a lo poco convencional, a los milagros, a la sociedad, les cierre las mentes, por eso para mí todas las personas son importantes, muy especiales, todos tienen algo maravilloso y único que compartir.

-¿Incluso si es un hombre que puede dar a luz?- le dijo con ojos llorosos y una gran tristeza en su rostro

-Si ese es tu caso, realmente te hace aún más maravilloso además de un milagro andante, porque eres especial, tu aura me lo dice- le dice agarrando sus manos, transmitiéndole su afecto que se ganó en poco tiempo –¿sientes algo por él? Mejor dicho ¿lo amas?

Se sonrojo, sabía que en algún momento tendría que contestar eso, lo medito con sinceridad, recordó como ha pasado desde anoche hasta ese momento, quien ocupaba su mente y del porque huía.

-Sí, ya no tengo dudas, lo amo, antes no quise pensar en eso, quise evitar el darme cuenta antes, pero la realidad es que lo amo como nunca antes me permití hacerlo, por eso me duele esta situación, por eso huí, porque ya no puedo mentirme más, por eso me afecta tanto pensar en lo que el pensara acerca de lo que puede hacer mi cuerpo-

-No pienses cosas que no son todavía, estás pensando que él te rechazara por eso, pero realmente nunca lo has hablado con él ¿cierto?, ni siquiera sabes si le gustan los niños o ¿me equivoco?-

-No, nunca hemos hablado de esta capacidad mía o de niños, siempre hablamos de otras cosas, trabajo, películas, cosas así ya que nunca he tenido el valor de tocar esos temas, lo único que hice una vez fue hablarle acerca de la mujer que me dio a luz que luego me abandono, pero nunca le dije por qué.

-Lo importante es que ahora puedes hablarlo de mejor manera al aceptarte tal y como eres, eres un milagro, un ser maravilloso con una cualidad muy especial,… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por esa persona que amas?, porque no puedes estar huyendo de todo, tienes una vida hecha, amigos y familia que esperan por ti, tendrás que tomar valor para afrontar las cosas, hacerlas funcionar, si salen bien serás muy feliz, si no salen al menos no te quedaras con el "qué hubiera pasado si", eso te atormentaría el resto de tu vida.

-Supongo que seguiré tu consejo, haré frente a todo, al menos ahora no estoy solo pero en este momento no me siento capaz de hacerlo, pienso que es mejor seguir negándome a tener pareja aunque sienta algo por él, puede que él me considere que si soy despreciable, no me siento listo para volver, no aun-

-Tranquilo, puedes quedarte aquí mientras tanto, se nota que no eres una persona débil, solo que ha tropezado, todos alguna vez en nuestra vida pasamos por eso, así que tranquilo, me gustaría verte recuperar tu fuerza, conocer al verdadero Eren Jaeger, nos haremos compañía-

-Gracias, sé que eres bastante joven, pero me recuerdas mucho al cariño con que me trataba mi madre, eso me ha ayudado mucho el día de hoy, también por los consejos, gracias por todo-

Marisol lo vio cerrar los ojos, estaba cansado, lo dejaría dormir ahora que veía que su expresión había cambiado a una mucho más tranquila, no la dolorosa con la que lo vio en la estación de trenes, se durmió rápido, estaba cansado, así que ella lo cobijo bien, le dio un beso en la frente, apago la luz, salió de la habitación.

En eso se escuchó sonar el celular de ella, fue a contestarlo, se escuchaba una voz muy animada que hablaba muy alto, conocía a su amiga, siempre feliz, animada, preocupada por sus amigos, dispuesta a muchas cosas por ellos, realmente la quería.

-Hola! Mari querida, ¿lo encontraste?-ella y su usual forma de hablar tan escandalosa -¿Cómo está?

-Hola mi bella, si lo encontré justo después de mandar mi encomienda, estaba muy mal, casi se desmaya en el andén, ahora está durmiendo, conversamos y me contó todo, pobre huye porque lo ama y realmente teme que lo rechace por tener una cualidad tan maravillosa, lo consolé, le anime, este chico me da mucha ternura, es muy especial.

-Mi hermosa Mari, sabía que tú eras lo que el necesitaba en este momento por ser como eres, eres medicina para corazones heridos, apoyo y fuerza para los que se encuentran débiles, eres un amor, TE QUIERO MUCHO¡- dando uno de sus gritos típicos de ella.

-Hanji contrólate, sé que apenas son las 8 pm, pero él está dormido estaba muy agotado tanto física como mentalmente, mañana le contare todo así que prefiero que vengas para que hablemos como se debe, saca varios días para que te quedes aquí, ¿de acuerdo?-

-SI AMIGA!, PIJAMADA!- Marisol solo negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

-Bien te espero, supongo que vendrás en automóvil, tráeme una buena dotación de pastel de chocolate y principalmente tres leches*, no te olvides hasta mañana- espero a que la castaña se despidiera y colgó.

En la mañana Hanji le contó a su esposo que iría de viaje, lo que le dijo su amiga, mientras su esposo le ayudaba a preparar su maleta, se la llevó hasta el auto, se dieron besos y mimos para despedirse estaría una semana fuera al menos, ambos prometieron recuperar el tiempo perdido, de esa manera ella partió, llegaría para la tarde, llamo a Levi, diciéndole que se portara bien, que estaría fuera de la ciudad por una semana, le recordó mantener el régimen para mantener a la fiera bajo control, luego llamo a Erwin pidiéndole que vigilara a su enano para que no se metiera en problemas, colgó, continuo manejando.

Al ser las 4 de la tarde había llegado donde su amiga, agradecía haber llegado cuando le estaba dando hambre, podría comer delicioso, fue a la casa de su amiga, en cuanto entro dio su saludo característico.

-¡HOLA!, ya vine, traigo algo super delicioso, ayúdenme a traerlo antes que se me caiga- de esa manera tanto Mari como Eren le agarraron los pasteles de chocolate, además del tres leches, que en cuanto el ultimo lo vio la boca se le hizo agua –Veo que te gusta este postre-

-No solo me gusta, me encanta, de todos los postres este es mi favorito- decía mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Entonces comamos ese primero, ¿te parece Mari?

-Claro- respondió la aludida.

Los 3 se sentaron en la mesa, comenzaron a charlar, en un momento Marisol se levantó para hacer café y té, para acompañar el postre.

-Hanji hay algo de lo que debemos hablar con Eren, empieza tú, ¿de acuerdo?

-Veras Eren, yo ya te conocía, no sé si me recuerdes, pero fui al restaurante, además que soy muy amiga de Levi, espero que no te enojes, pero debido a mi trabajo he podido encontrarte, pero solo yo sé dónde estás, Levi no sabe dónde estás, solo yo, así que si no quieres que nadie lo sepa por mi parte nadie lo sabrá, te busque porque mi enano me contó lo que paso, él está muy afectado, te cuento todo esto porque sé que la base de la verdadera amistad es la verdad, prefiero que todo lo sepas por mí, si vine aquí fue porque mi querida Marisol me dijo en el estado que estabas, me preocupas, eres muy especial, realmente quiero que me consideres tu amiga.

-No sé qué decir, me siento conmocionado- le respondió el castaño –te agradezco la sinceridad que me brindas, sé que no es fácil para ti, porque podría rechazarte, pero si te has preocupado por mí, lo menos que puedo hacer es brindarte mi amistad, gracias también por no decirle a nadie donde estoy, todavía me siento herido y sin valor para enfrentar las cosas.

-No es de extrañar, cuando a mi enanin se le suelta la fiera no es fácil aguantarla, por eso te entiendo y te pido que le tengas paciencia al hijo perdido de papa Pitufo, muuucha paciencia, algo así como por cada milímetro que le falta de altura le tengas un kilómetro de paciencia, no es bueno para expresarse, además que es amargado, obsesionado con la limpieza, pero también es leal, responsable, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos, cuando lo he necesitado él siempre estuvo ahí para ayudarme o rescatarme, bueno ya que estamos aclarando las cosas, porque no vamos a un bar para relajarnos, entrar en confianza, ¿sí?

-Hay Hanji, no cambias, ¿cierto?, vayamos al bar de siempre, Eren ¿vendrás con nosotras?, di que sí por favor, te hace falta, te hará bien, te cuidaremos mucho- ambas lo miraban con ojitos de perrito regañado, esperando a que el castaño les diera el sí.

-s-si, ¿porque no?, pero podríamos terminar de comer esta delicia de postre primero, ¿por favor?- les dijo haciendo un puchero, se estaba adaptando rápido a ellas.

-¡SIII!- gritaron ambas tomándose de las manos.

Eren estaba tan entusiasmado comiendo su postre que no noto la mirada cómplice de ambas, el pobre castaño no sabía a lo que sería sometido por este par de amigas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en un carro de color oscuro, muy común para no llamar la atención llegaba un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, a simple vista algo común, solo que había un aura misteriosa que lo rodeaba, saco su teléfono celular, realizo una llamada

-Señor, ya llegue al pueblo indicado …, no señor acabo de llegar busco un hotel luego buscare al objetivo…, comprendo señor …, en cuanto lo encuentre me reportare…, sí señor, hasta pronto- colgó.

Anduvo un rato más en el carro, se estaciono, entro a un hotel, con una maleta mediana, fue a recepción, luego a la habitación que rento a dejar la maleta, se ducho, se cambió de ropa y volvió a salir, tenía un trabajo que hacer, se puso a ello de inmediato, sabía que estaba en ese pueblo, según le dijeron, seguía ahí, debía buscar más información así que fue a la estación de trenes para recabar información acerca del objetivo, partió hacia allí.

* * *

En la casa de Marisol el resto de la tarde paso relativamente tranquila, puesto que Hanji aprovecho a descansar después de haber manejado por largas horas, pero al ser las 9 pm , parecía resucitar, con su personalidad y risas estridentes apuraba a los otros 2 que fueran a alistarse para su salida al bar. Hanji se puso una blusa estampada de colores oscuros con mangas cortas, pantalón tubo color azul claro, zapatos bajos negros, su cabello recogido en su típica coleta, solo se aplicó lápiz labial color rojo vino y rímel como maquillaje, Marisol una blusa rosada claro sin mangas, pantalón negro tubo, botines bajos negros, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, maquillaje suave, sus labios pintados de rosa fuerte, Eren se puso una polera negra un poco tallada, con una campera negra, pantalones azul oscuro medio tubo un poco desteñido, y unas converse, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, los 3 se veían muy bien.

Al ser las 10 pm llegaron al bar, sobra decir que las amigas estaban emocionadas, hacía poco más de un mes que no iban juntas a ese bar, les gustaba porque tenía pista de baile, del otro lado tenia karaoke, al entrar lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la barra para pedir una bebida además de unos snacks, vodka con sprite y limón para Hanji, Baileys con hielo para Marisol, para Eren Malibú con jugo de naranja con mucho hielo, se dedicaron a hablar de cómo se conocieron las amigas, del trabajo, de anécdotas divertidas, la idea de ellas era animar al castaño, sabían que estaba pasando por una experiencia dolorosa, en esa platicas se fueron sumando los tragos y la confianza creció entre ellos, después del cuarto trago Hanji les dijo que quería cantar, fueron a solicitar el folleto para seleccionar una canción, cuando encontró la que quería la pidió, le pasaron el micrófono y espero a que empezara

 _If it hadn´t been_

 _For Cotton-Eye Joe_

 _I´d been married_

 _Long time ago_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Where did you go_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Cotton Eye-Joe_

Mientras Hanji cantaba las primeras estrofas, Marisol comenzó a animarla, a ambas les encantaba esa canción, Eren solo las veía, ya comenzaba a sentirse un poquito más animado debido a las bebidas.

 _If it hadn´t been_

 _For Cotton-Eye Joe_

 _I´d been married_

 _Long time ago_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Where did you go_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Cotton Eye-Joe (x3)_

Para este momento Hanji y Marisol estaban brincando y bailando al ritmo de la música, Marisol aprovecho en momento que Eren dejo el vaso en la barra para agarrar su mano y ponerlo a brincar y bailar con ellas mientras la castaña de coleta seguía cantando.

 _He came to town like a_

 _Midwinter storm_

 _He rode through the_

 _Fields, so handsome and strong_

 _His eyes was his tools_

 _And his smile was his gun_

 _But all he had come for_

 _Was having some fun_

En este momento Hanji le puso el micrófono a Marisol para que cantara el coro, así lograr cantar juntos, instando al castaño para unirse a cantar, con su alegría en esa parte del bar estaba dándoles ánimos y palmas al ver su entusiasmo.

 _If it hadn´t been_

 _For Cotton-Eye Joe_

 _I´d been married_

 _Long time ago_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Where did you go_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Cotton Eye-Joe (x2)_

Los 3 brincaban, bailaban y Eren le ayudaba a Marisol a "cantar" los coros

 _He brought disaster_

 _Wherever he went_

 _The hearts of the girls_

 _Was to hell broken sent_

 _They all ran away_

 _So nobody would know_

 _And left only men_

 _´cause of cotton eye joe_

 _If it hadn´t been_

 _For Cotton-Eye Joe_

 _I´d been married_

 _Long time ago_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Where did you go_

 _Where did you come from_

 _Cotton Eye-Joe (x5)_

Termino la canción, ellos estaban entusiasmados por el ritmo contagioso de la pieza recién cantada, le llegó el turno a Marisol, busco rápido en la lista, cuando la encontró, la pidió y espero empezó la canción, una de _**Shakira "Rabiosa",**_ de inmediato se puso a cantar y a bailar, Hanji le ayudo en partes como el coro, mientras Mari cantaba, Hanji bailaba con Eren, luego volvía al coro incluyendo al castaño a ayudar a cantar el coro. Luego de la canción y antes de terminar la ronda de canciones la castaña de coleta le busco una canción a Eren, la pidió, le paso el micrófono a Eren, él no quería tomarlo pero la castaña le dijo que debía de participar y sacarse todo lo negativo de encima, no debía de preocuparse por cantar si no de pasarla bien, lo convenció, aprovecho a sacar el celular para grabarlo mientras canta _**"Sexy and know it" de LMFAO**_ , las castañas aprovechaban a bailar y grabarlo dándose la agradable sorpresa que el castaño se sabía la canción, todos en el bar les hacían barra, definitivamente ellos 3 le pusieron ambiente al bar.

Al terminar la primera ronda de karaoke, fueron a la barra a pedir nuevos tragos, Marisol le pidió al bartender si le podría guardar los abrigos, habían entrado en ambiente y pensaban aprovecharlo al máximo, terminaron sus bebidas, aprovecharon a ir a la pista de baile, en ese momento pusieron _**"I gotta feeling"**_ , definitivamente la noche se les presentaba para dejar lo negativo atrás, luego de eso bailaron cerca de 5 canciones más tranquilas, fueron de nuevo por tragos y una nueva ronda de karaoke, escogieron un tema para cantar los 3 _**"Party rock anthem",**_ las 2 castañas aprovecharon a grabar cada una con su celular un video tipo selfie cantando los 3, escogiendo una estrofa para cada uno, cantando juntos el coro, bailando mientras el otro canta.

Eren escogió " _ **500 miles" de The Proclaimers**_ , Hanji cantó _**"Don´t cha de Pussycat Dolls**_ , Marisol, escogió _**"Es duro ser deidad"**_ *, en la siguiente ronda, decidieron que el cada uno le escogería un tema al siguiente, Marisol le escogió _**"No me rendiré"*,**_ por la letra a Eren, quería recordarle que debía tener valor para seguir adelante, la de coleta le escogió a Marisol " _ **Baby one more time",**_ el castaño le escogió _**"Danza Kudoro"**_ a Hanji, a la siguiente ronda invirtieron el orden de quien le escogía la canción, todas las escogidas por Hanji y Marisol para Eren tenían la función de brindar fortaleza y abrir los sentimientos del castaño por eso la lista involucro bastantes canciones. Luego cuando la garganta no les dio para más, continuaron bailando, canciones de todo tipo, como "San Francisco" de Benny Benassi, románticas y demás géneros, cada cierto tiempo paraban de bailar para tomar de nuevo, el calor les estaba haciendo la noche, fue una buena salida para los 3.

Al ser las 4 de la mañana estaban cansados, roncos pero sobre todo muy satisfechos, realmente habían disfrutado , habían logrado sacar todo lo negativo que llevaban dentro, se sintieron satisfechas al observar al castaño reír realmente feliz, derrochar alegría, incluso hubo un punto en que era el quien las arrastro a ellas a la pista de baile, si Eren las hizo bailar samba junto a él, habían podido ver al verdadero, un joven alegre, radiante, contagiando entusiasmo, Hanji cancelo la cuenta, pidieron los abrigos, salieron a la calle, esperando por un taxi, no se arriesgarían a alguna imprudencia solo por una mala decisión, llegaron a la casa de Mari entre risas y bromas, cada uno fue a la habitación asignada, cambiándose, echándose en la cama, ninguno tardo en caer dormido.

Al medio día siguiente, cuando se recuperaron no estaban tan mal de la resaca, incluso se veía un gran cambio en la actitud del castaño, era positiva, su mirada estaba cambiando, él fue el primero en levantarse, aprovechando eso les preparo, tortitas*, frutas picadas, café negro, de paso aprovechó para adelantar el almuerzo, era definitivo, con ellas 2, principalmente Marisol se iba sintiendo mucho mejor, ellas al sentir el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina, fueron gustosas, dando los saludos, recibieron lo que el castaño les servía.

* * *

En otro lado del pueblo, el hombre alto de cabello oscuro, se mantenía observando de manera discreta a cada persona con características parecidas al castaño, todavía no lo encontraba pero lo haría, tenía que hacerlo, si no sería el quien pagaría las consecuencias, como era habitual llamo desde su celular, debía reportarse y dar avances de su búsqueda, luego de hacerlo, colgó y continuo con su propósito.

* * *

En la empresa Rose, el pelinegro dudaba de ir a almorzar al restaurante, sobre todo porque todavía no había podido hablar con, según Levi, "el maldito cara de caballo de mierda", que se quería robar a "su Eren". Los días antes, le tuvo que cancelar ya que al faltar Eren, al sub chef le tocaba suplirlo, había sido paciente, tenía que serlo, si no lo hacia corría el riesgo de afectar el trabajo de Eren si la calidad del restaurante decaía, él debía mantenerse tranquilo, así que siguiendo uno los escasos buenos consejos de la cuatro ojos estuvo yendo al gimnasio y a la alberca todos los días, pero el cara de caballo, le aseguró que hoy saldría a las 5 pm , hablarían finalmente de lo que pasó, luego que el dejara el callejón.

Al fin se hicieron las 5 pm, se puso el saco, caminó rápido a la salida, se acercó, le dijo que lo siguiera a una cafetería cerca de ahí, claro que esto no le hacía gracia a ninguno de los 2, pero para ambos era necesario. Prefirieron un lugar público para evitar matarse a golpes, llegó Levi antes de la hora, minutos después llego Jean en lo que esperaba Levi su expreso, se sentó

-Bien, ya estoy aquí, ahora dime que paso luego que me golpeaste- le dijo de manera altanera, con una mirada de desprecio.

-Mira maldito hijo de puta, tu no me exiges nada pedazo de mierda, me dirás lo que pasó, luego de eso, si me da la puta gana te diré lo que hice, así que habla de una puta vez antes que pierda mi autocontrol y te despedace esa maldita cara de caballo a golpes- le dijo estrellando las manos en la mesa, fulminándolo con la mirada –habla pedazo de mierda que no tengo toda la puta vida.

Jean simplemente se dió por vencido, suspiró, se enderezó en la silla ya que vino la camarera con la orden.

-Bien, cuando recuperé la conciencia, Eren estaba en shock, lloraba amargamente, en todo el tiempo que llevo de conocerlo, nunca la había visto así, parecía destrozado, como si hubiera perdido algo muy importante, le hablé pero al parecer no me escuchaba, traté de abrazarlo para consolarlo pero no reaccionaba, grité su nombre recién entonces reaccionó. Se puso de pie, iba a irse corriendo pero lo agarré del brazo para que hablara conmigo, pero me dijo que lo soltara, que no quería verme, ni hablarme, que no lo siguiera, lo hice porque ese no era el Eren al que amo, no sé qué pasó, pero ese Eren estaba totalmente roto y deshecho. Entendí que aunque yo lo ame él no siente lo mismo, no pienso ser un obstáculo para su felicidad, hice lo que hice porque pensé que podía hacer que se enamorara de mí, quería… - se detuvo el más alto.

-¿Qué querías?, responde- le dijo exigente.

-Quería borrarte de su cabeza, ¡maldita sea!, desde que apareciste solo saca tiempo para ti, almuerza contigo, no lo hacía ni con su familia, desde que lo conozco, nadie logró acercarse tanto a él. He visto una cantidad muy grande de pretendientes que el rechazó, pero contigo siempre sacaba el tiempo, maldito enano, estoy celoso porque en todas nuestras conversaciones siempre salía algo tuyo de sus labios- le decía en tono enojado –Traté de muchas maneras pero al final me quedó claro que solo llevo las de perder, pero te advierto que solo me hago a un lado, lo seguiré cuidando… aun de ti.

-Mira pony de mierda, él es para mí, él es lo que necesito para ser feliz, para tener tranquilidad, ese día mis celos me llevaron a actuar llevado por la rabia de ver cómo era besado por ti- apretó sus puños, inhalo profundo, soltó el aire despacio –Por eso le dije que tu andabas detrás de él, le advertí pero no me escucho, le dije que era un maldito desgraciado y que por eso su madre lo había abandonado- fue interrumpido.

-Maldito corcho hijo de puta, ¿cómo te atreviste a decirle eso?- se levantó deprisa haciendo que la silla se cayera.

Levi lo miró con cara asesina y le habló con el mismo tono.

-Siéntate- Jean lo obedeció –Lo que le dije esa noche lo he lamentado muchas veces, no me lo perdono, sobre todo por no haberle dicho que lo amo, me arrepiento no haberme devuelto a buscarlo esa noche, por eso estoy aquí. Porque necesitaba saber que paso después, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a hacer tu amigo o que vaya a cambiar contigo, sigo sin poder soportarte, si por mi fuera te hubiera matado esa misma noche. Pero no lo hice y no lo hago solo por Eren, aquí termina nuestra conversación- sacó unos billetes, los dejo en la mesa, se iba a ir pero el castaño bicolor lo detuvo con sus palabras.

-Ni creas que dejaré a Eren, seguiré a su lado, para protegerlo incluso de ti si es necesario, no permitiré que lo vuelvan a dañar como esa noche, ni siquiera tú, maldito enano, así tenga que pisarte, pulga- lo suelta, el pelinegro finalmente se va.

.

* * *

En el pueblo, estaban Eren, Hanji y Marisol, charlando sobre la comida, aficiones, trabajos, compartiendo muy amenos, luego salió a la charla el que la castaña de coleta debía volver a su casa por su esposo y demás pendientes. Entre ello vigilar a su enano, cuando lo mencionó una sombra de tristeza atravesó los ojos del castaño, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por las amigas, Marisol tomo la palabra.

-Eren sé que es difícil, pero no puedes huir siempre, debes volver, tienes tu trabajo y a tu familia, recuerda también lo que hablamos sobre aceptarte a ti mismo como un milagro, tienes que hacer frente, no debes dejarte vencer por la adversidad.

-Tienes razón, pero todavía no me siento bien para hacerlo.

-Sé que es muy pronto, pero mira el cambio que tienes cuando cocinas, es lo que te hace ser quien eres, vuelves a la vida, no tienes que hablar con él en cuanto llegues, puedes darte tu tiempo. Cuando ya estés con el ánimo al 100%, podrás encararlo.

-Bien volveré, pero no hoy, no podría.

-Erencito, ¿porque no aprovechas a volver conmigo?, yo regreso al terminar la otra semana, porque no aprovechas y nos hacemos compañía, es más cómodo que en tren- le dijo la de coleta.

-Está bien, acepto tu oferta porque realmente me hace falta cocinar, también mi familia, aunque hay cierto cara de pony a quien quisiera estrangular- dijo lo último en un murmullo.

-PERFECTO! -Gritó Hanji – Te tendremos un poco más de tiempo con nosotras así que debemos aprovechar estos días, ¿qué dicen?

-SI!- gritaron los otros 2 a coro.

Mientras tanto un hombre alto de cabello oscuro estaba de mal humor, llevaba casi 3 días tratando de averiguar acerca del castaño, varias personas lo habían visto pero no sabían decirle hacia donde había ido, se estaba frustrando, ya había ido al hospital, a la policía, estaba averiguando en los hoteles, simplemente no aparecía, llego una llamada a su celular:

-Sí señor, sigo en el pueblo… no lo he encontrado todavía, ya lo busqué en esos lugares, no hay ningún reporte médico o policial… lo estoy buscando en los hoteles de la zona… sí, señor lo mantendré informado, en cuanto lo encuentre, le llamaré -esperó, luego colgó.

Durante los días siguientes, los amigos se dedicaron a varias actividades como a ver películas, charlar, cocinar (Eren se dedicó a deleitarlas con su magnífica mano), mientras en el pueblo, el mismo hombre seguía buscándolo sin encontrarlo.

* * *

En el restaurante se sentía la ausencia del castaño, no había tanta alegría, incluso el sabor varió un poco, Jean se esforzaba lo más que podía, aunque él mismo tampoco se sentía muy bien al no tener noticias del castaño. Se sentía enojado con el pelinegro al saber lo que le dijo a Eren, hubiera deseado poder ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, pero sabía que lo que le hiciera a ese le afectaría al ojiverde, cubrió lo más que pudo los turnos suyos y los de Eren, porque pensaba que era una manera de compensarle por lo malo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Faltaba un día para que Hanji y Eren regresaran, por eso decidieron dejarle la despensa llena a Marisol, fueron los 3 al supermercado, iban entre bromas y risas, sobre todo por las locuras de la castaña de coleta, en lo que entraban al supermercado, el castaño chocó con un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, quedándose atrás sin que sus amigas lo notaran por la plática. El hombre lo reconoció de inmediato ya que era al que buscaba, de inmediato el hombre le ayudó para evitar cayera al suelo.

-Disculpe no lo vi- dijo el castaño.

-Fue por mi distracción, discúlpame tú a mí, me llamo Bertholt Hoover.

-Tranquilo, no se preocupe, me llamo Eren.

-Mucho gusto, ¿me podrías ayudar?, estoy algo perdido, estoy buscando una dirección, ¿me podrías llevar?

-Lo siento no conozco mucho del pueblo, me estoy quedando donde una amiga.

-¿Podría invitarte a tomar un café, entonces?

-Podría ser… - fue interrumpido por Hanji

-CARAMELITO! -gritó la de coleta - nos asustaste por un momento al ver que no estabas a nuestro lado, ¿dónde te quedaste?

-Ah, perdón es que choque con él- les señalo al hombre –No me di cuenta que me habían dejado atrás, él me estaba invitando a un café.

Ellas lo vieron, les pareció un poco sospechoso

-Pero Eren, recuerda que ya teníamos planes, es mejor apurarnos- le dijo Hanji, luego se volteó al hombre –Disculpe pero nos estamos atrasando, que tenga buena tarde- se fueron de ahí a seguir con sus compras.

Ellas se miraron, ambas se dieron cuenta que el hombre trataba de pasar desapercibido, les pareció que lo mejor era salir rápido de ahí, este castaño al parecer nunca caía en cuenta de las cosas. Se aseguraron que nadie los siguiera, en mudo acuerdo las amigas prefirieron no decirle nada al castaño, de todas formas volverían mañana.

Luego de salir del supermercado, el hombre llamó por el celular –Señor, ya lo encontré… estaba acompañado de dos mujeres castañas, una de coleta y anteojos, la otra de cabello largo hasta media espalda… no pude traerlo conmigo, en lo que lo iba a sacarlo de ahí nos interrumpieron… no, señor, lo estoy esperando para seguirlo, en cuanto pueda lo llevaré… sí, señor- y colgó.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin problemas, optaron por salir por otra de las entradas, llevaron sus compras al auto, se fueron de ahí a la casa de Marisol, pasaron la noche entre películas, pasteles de chocolate, palomitas, juegos y bromas, hasta la hora de dormir.

Por fin llegó la hora del regreso, al final Marisol lo había pasado tan bien con ellos que decidió acompañarlos, luego se regresaría en tren, de esa manera disfrutarían mucho más del viaje, eran las 9 am cuando salieron.

* * *

Ya llevaba una semana sin saber de Eren, donde podía estar, pero ahora que lo pensaba porque si Michael era tan sobre protector con Armin y Eren, porque estaba tan tranquilo, será que ha estado hablando con él, bueno eso sería lo más seguro, después de todo era lo más cercano a su familia que tenía. Pero… ¿no le habrá extrañado el no verlo trabajando en el restaurante?, ese detalle hasta ahora no lo había notado, pero para su mala suerte, no tenía como preguntarle, tendría que aguantarse, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sonó su celular, sin fijarse quien lo llamaba contesto:

-ENANIN! Cariño, ¿cómo has estado?, ¿te has estado portando bien en mi ausencia?, ¿me has extrañado?- la loca con su efusividad, pensó Levi, será que nunca se cansa.

-Maldita loca de mierda, no sé cómo Moblit te soporta- amargo siempre en su tono

-JA JA JA JA, mi enanin eso es fácil, porque él me ama al igual que tú, así que ya no sufras por mí, ya voy camino a casa, necesito que te portes bien, ahora más que nunca Levi- ella esperaba que entendiera la indirecta.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿A qué te refieres?- no lograba entender del todo sus palabras

-Mi querido Enano, no puedo darte muchos detalles ahorita ya que me escape un momento solo para avisarte, PERO antes que corras como desesperado y metas la pata como sueles hacer, tenemos que hablar tu y yo, ¿entiendes lo que digo?- se lo dijo en tono serio, por lo que el azabache entendió a lo que se refería.

-Bien- dió un suspiro –dime cuando regresas, donde y cuando hablamos, ahí estaré.

-Llego hoy lo más seguro que en la noche, lo que necesito es que regreses su teléfono y el cargador a donde estaba, por eso te llamo, más adelante le contaré todo, ya le dije a Moblit. Toma mis "llaves" prestadas y lo colocas en su lugar, después veremos que más hacer, bueno debo irme, te llamo en cuanto llegue a la ciudad, chao cariño.

-Nos hablamos entonces… Hanji… gracias…

-No hay porque darlas, sabes que te quiero, también lo quiero, ahora sé porque te enamoraste de él, es muy especial, bueno adiós- colgó.

Eso realmente había sido una buena noticia para él, ahora sentía que volvía a respirar, esa cuatro ojos, de verdad que no podría pagarle lo buena amiga que era. Tendría que agradecerle de alguna manera, una que fuera muy especial, ya lo pensaría más adelante, bueno aún quedaba mucho por hacer, proyectos que plantear, se sentía mucho más animado. Puso todo su entusiasmo en el trabajo a partir de ese momento, para que cuando llegara su amiga ya estuviera desocupado, todos los que lo vieron en esa tarde se quedaron realmente asustados, después de pasar más de una semana con un humor de perros, ahora el pelinegro estaba de muy buen humor, casi hasta sonreía, esto no pasó desapercibido para una persona que lo observo en silencio.

Al ser la 6 pm, Eren nunca había estado tan contento de llegar a la ciudad como ahora, casi podía besar el suelo en donde se bajaría, incluso se tatuaría en su brazo o en donde pudiera verlo todos los días el no volver a montarse con Hanji cuando ella conduce, nunca más en su vida, no entendía como Mari venia tan tranquila, sobre todo en las curvas, sentía que se darían vuelta en cualquier momento por la velocidad. La parte buena de esto es que el viaje no había sido tan agotador como en el tren cuando se fue, pero si traía el estómago revuelto por lo que Mari le dio jugos cada cierto tiempo, definitivamente tendría que copiar esa costumbre de ella.

Eren le dio la dirección a Hanji, ella le recordó que sabía todo de él, pero prefirió no entrar en detalles, de a poco entendería a que se refería con todo, al bajar del auto dio un suspiro de alivio, el cual soltó las carcajadas de las castañas.

-Eren se nota que es la primera vez que viajas con esta loquilla, no te preocupes te acostumbrarás, llegarás a amarlo con el tiempo, sino mírame a mí, ya hasta falta me hace cuando no la veo tan a menudo- le dijo dándole un chocolate.

-¿Supongo que te quedarás con ella en su casa?- le preguntó el castaño a Marisol.

-No tengo otro lugar, no me gustan los hoteles, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que quería devolverte la amabilidad que tuviste conmigo, además de aprovechar tu compañía, pero supongo que será para la próxima vez.

-Aceptare gustosa tu invitación, loquilla ¿no hay problema?

-Para nada, solo le diré a Moblit que hoy quisiste variar, además me quedaré más tranquila al saber que te quedarás acompañando a mi caramelito- le dijo viendo al castaño, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que lo llamara de esa manera –¿Qué les parece si salimos mañana al bar? ¿Vamos?

-¿Manejarás?- preguntó Eren con cara de espanto.

-Claro que no!- soltó una de sus risas maniáticas – Para salidas así, my darling me lleva y me trae, primero la seguridad, puedes estar tranquilo él si maneja como se debe.

-¿Qué dices, vamos?- Le dijo el castaño a Mari.

-CLARO!- Le respondió con un grito al igual que Hanji -¿Quiénes más vendrían?

-Bueno eso depende de Eren- contestó la de coleta.

-¿Por qué de mí?

-Porque tengo una semana sin saber de mi enano, necesito ponerme al corriente con él, después de todo es parte de mi familia, pero si te hace sentir mal, buscaré otro momento para compartir con él- le dijo prestando especial atención a sus expresiones.

Eren volvió a ver a Marisol, como preguntando que debía hacer, ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te parece si te respondo mañana?

-Claro mi caramelito, sabes que eres mi amigo y no quiero hacer nada que te haga sentir mal o incómodo, te has vuelto parte de mi familia.

-Muchas gracias Hanji, lo aprecio mucho- le dijo con los ojos llorosos –Mañana te digo, ahora solo quiero despejarme, aprovechar que Marisol está aquí para que me acompañe.

-Bueno es hora de irme- dice viendo su celular – My darling ya se está preocupando por mí, no te olvides llamarme, CHAO!- les dijo cuando ya se iba manejando.

Los otros dos simplemente se volvieron a ver, vale más que ya habían sacado la maleta de Marisol, de verdad que Hanji es una loca, al menos tras el volante, dieron media vuelta, el castaño le llevo la maleta hasta el apartamento, abrió la puerta y pasaron adelante, en eso Eren se voltea hacia Mari.

-AH!, se me olvido pedirle su número para avisarle.

-Tranquilo, recuerda que es mi amiga yo le llamo, te paso el número, anótalo en el celular para que lo guardes de una vez.

-Mi celular… ah ya recordé lo deje aquí- se pone a buscarlo, al final lo encuentra en la cómoda al lado de la cama- Espera para encenderlo, por cierto has de tener hambre, te diría que te cocinaría algo pero no tengo ingredientes, vamos te llevare a un lugar que te gustará.

Marisol aceptó, le gustaba el entusiasmo que el castaño tenía, poco a poco podía ir viendo cómo era la verdadera personalidad de Eren, no era para nada comparada el que encontró en el andén del tren. Fue a ducharse y cambiarse, luego de ella fue el castaño a alistarse, ya sabía dónde la llevaría.

Ambos salieron de apartamento, Eren la llevaba al restaurante para atenderla personalmente, de ese modo aprovecharía para decirle a Annie que estaba de vuelta, como quedaba cerca no tardaron tanto. Al llegar saludó a todos como es su costumbre, a esa hora solo estaban los del turno de la noche, pero todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando escucharon al castaño saludar, Marisol se quedó a un lado al ver el gran cariño y aprecio que le tenían a su nuevo amigo. Luego de los saludos Eren la sentó en una mesa cerca de la cocina le dijo que ya regresaba, fue y le preparó un pequeño menú para ambos, desde vino hasta pasta y postre, y se quedaron charlando.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad una castaña de coleta se encontraba con su amigo luego de pasar por su casa a dejar el auto, saludar a su esposo, llamó a su enano amigo y lo citó en el bar de siempre. Ella llegó con retraso, el azabache ya estaba ahí, tomando un vaso de whisky, mientras llegaba su amiga, ella llegó saludando con su habitual entusiasmo de siempre.

-Hola enanin!, ¿Cómo pasaste este tiempo sin mí?

-¿Cómo crees que lo pase? Cuatro ojos demente, pero si me citaste fue por algo.

-Verás enanin, quiero saber qué lograste con la semana y media que estuve fuera de la ciudad, ¿lograste mantener tu temperamento bajo control? Oh cierto me dijiste que averiguarías de lo que paso luego, cuéntame.

-Si hablé con el maldito equino de mierda, me dijo que Eren quedo en shock, que no quería volver a verlo, tampoco ha hablado con él.

-¿Solo eso?, que decepcionante…

-Bueno lo acepto, ese maldito me dijo que vio destrozado a Eren, no reaccionó en cuanto le habló luego de recuperar la conciencia… Hanji yo lo lastimé con mis palabras, lo herí, lo hice llorar amargamente, no me lo perdono, por no controlarme lo lastimé, se supone que lo amo, pero le dije cosas hirientes, me deje llevar por mis celos, no soporté ver que otro lo besara.

-Cálmate, enano.

-Dime la verdad, ¿crees que algún día podré encontrarlo y que él me perdone?- le preguntó el azabache, viendo su vaso como si fuera lo más interesante.

-No lo sé, pero porque mejor ¿no le preguntas personalmente?- le dijo la castaña, mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, como si pudiera- le dice viéndola a la cara.

-Tú que sabes enano, puede que sea más pronto de lo que creas, bueno debo irme- se iba sonriendo de una manera escalofriante, eso convenció al más bajo de mejor no insistir en seguir hablando con ella –Nos vemos, enanin- el solo levantó la mano como despedida, pidió otra bebida, se la tomó con calma, canceló la cuenta y se retiró.

Esa noche todo transcurrió tranquilo, a la mañana fue de movimiento para Eren, al estar de nuevo en su departamento, volvió a la costumbre de levantarse y alistarse temprano, no pudo hablar con Annie, por lo tanto la sorprendería hoy, al igual que a sus amigos del turno de la mañana. Solo que si veía al estúpido cara de caballo lo golpearía, luego daría media vuelta, todavía no lo perdonaba por lo que le hizo, pero ya no dejaría su trabajo botado por culpa de ese imbécil.

Cuando salió de su cuarto, ya estaba listo, fue a prepararle el desayuno a Marisol, le agradecía mucho el que le haya acompañado en su momento más difícil, sabía que Hanji en cualquier momento pasaría a recogerla. Marisol se lo había dicho anoche, cuando volvían del restaurante, algo tarde después de quedarse charlando de su trabajo.

Esperó a que la castaña saliera del otro cuarto de su apartamento, para que desayunaran juntos, estuvieron platicando y haciendo bromas hasta que Marisol, se levantó de la silla diciendo que ya había llegado la loca de su amiga, lo supo por el chirrido de neumáticos. Luego sonó el celular de la castaña, llevo los trastes a la cocina para lavarlos, le agradeció a Eren el desayuno, le preguntó si le daban un aventón a lo cual él se negó, diciendo que prefería caminar, se despidieron saliendo del departamento, tomando rumbos diferentes.

Llegó al restaurante, le hacía mucha falta su trabajo, respiró hondo antes de entrar, una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, entró, con su tono jovial dio un fuerte "buenos días", todos se congelaron al momento, Sasha fue la primera en reaccionar. Se tiró a sus brazos para darle un abrazo, todos los demás se acercaron a saludarlo, menos Jean que no sabía cómo actuar, Eren lo notó, luego de saludar a todos, fue donde estaba Jean, le dio un puñetazo que lo dejo sentado en el suelo, se agarró la mejilla, viéndolo.

-Esa me la debías, estúpido caballo pervertido, no creas que voy a hablarte, todavía no te lo mereces, pero ese golpe me lo debías, ahora sigue trabajando- Dio media vuelta buscando a Annie para decirle que había vuelto.

Ese día fue muy diferente, el ambiente había cambiado, se sentía cálido otra vez, sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo, Eren salió a saludar a los clientes, saludando a los de la compañía de su abuelo, se sentó en la mesa junto a Armin, Mikasa y su abuelo, compartiendo bromas con ellos, ninguno toco el tema de su ausencia. El castaño les contaría cuando lo sintiera conveniente, se sentía tan bien estar de vuelta, sus sonrisas genuinas. El castaño no lo notó, pero alguien lo observaba muy atentamente.

Levi todavía no iba al restaurante, se quedó en su oficina tratando de avanzar en un nuevo proyecto, cuando ya no pudo más, fue a almorzar, o eso intentaría, desde que no estaba su castaño solo pedía té negro y alguna que otra cosa para acompañarlo. Al entrar sintió algo diferente, no podía decirlo con exactitud, se sentía abrumado, una sensación familiar, buscó su mesa de siempre, la más apartada y se sentó, en eso escucho una voz que reconocería en cualquier momento y lugar, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, buscó con la vista de donde venía, tal vez lo estaba imaginando, entonces sus ojos toparon con esa cabellera castaña color chocolate, se quedó sin habla, vale más que ya se había sentado, la sorpresa de verlo ahí de nuevo, sonriendo, no podía creerlo. Pero no se levantó, no se sentía con el derecho de hablarle, menos en el santuario del castaño, llegó Sasha a atenderlo, le pidió un té negro y un snack salado.

Rato después el castaño se levantó de la mesa en la que estaba, inconscientemente su mirada se dirigió a la mesa del azabache, no sabía que estaba ahí, lo vio, no sabía qué hacer, optó por lo más sano para el mismo, dio media vuelta para volver a la cocina, esto le dolió al azabache. Cerró sus ojos, se levantó y se fue, no podía reclamarle nada, estaba en su derecho, ambos fueron observados minuciosamente, pero ellos no lo notaron.

En la cocina, Eren respiraba de forma agitada, tratando de tranquilizarse –Estúpido corazón, no te alborotes aquí- Se decía bajito el castaño, quería hablar con él, quería saber si en verdad lo odiaba, por qué le había dicho esas cosas, si era cierto que él pensaba que era un desgraciado, pero allí no podrían hablar. Él tenía que retomar sus obligaciones, le diría a Hanji que le arreglara una reunión con él, porque sentía que no podría hablarle por no saber que pensaba el azabache.

Listo, cualquiera que escuchara a Hanji en ese momento, pensaría que había escapado de un manicomio ¿Por qué?, por la forma tan desquiciada en la que se estaba riendo, a Moblit no le preocupaba, Marisol estaba más que acostumbrada, sabían que ella estaba extremadamente feliz, porque de a poco le estaban saliendo las cosas como quería. Ella llamó a su amigo para invitarlo a salir esa noche, quisiera o no hoy saldría con ella y sus castaños, tenía un muy buen plan armado en su mente, de nuevo las risas desquiciadas.

-ENANO!, te espero en el bar esta noche, tendremos una gran noche hoy, de eso estoy segura.

-No me jodas loca de mierda, hoy no saldré a ningún lado, mucho menos contigo- le dijo en tono molesto.

-Pero enano, hay tantas cosas que tengo que contarte, vamos salgamos hoy, me la debes.

-MIERDA !, que no entiendes loca de mierda que no quiero salir, no iré a ningún lado.

-MIRA PUTO HIJO PERDIDO DE PAPA PITUFO, no me vas a arruinar nada esta noche, sales conmigo porque sales, te obligaré de cualquier manera que pueda, así tenga que saquear de tu casa todos los utensilios de limpieza a diario. Viviré contigo el tiempo necesario creando un nuevo programa, incluso dormiré en tu cama si tengo que hacerlo, pero saldrás hoy conmigo y es mi última palabra- le dijo enojada como nunca antes, en tono mordaz, el azabache tembló tan solo de pensar que esa loca viviera en su casa, contaminando todo.

-ESTA BIEN!, cuatro ojos demente, iré ¿contenta? Iré, solo dime la hora, ahí estaré.

-Enanin te amo, te espero a las 7 pm, si llegas tarde no respondo, nos vemos!- colgó.

Bien ya tengo al enano, ahora solo le confirmaré a mi caramelito

-Hola mi caramelito!- se escuchaba muy feliz.

-Hola Hanji.

-Te espero en este bar, te mandaré la dirección por mensaje, ve en taxi por favor, Moblit se encargaré de nosotros, te espero a las 8 pm.

-Está bien allá las veo, gracias- se despidió y colgó.

-Moblit necesito que vayamos de compras urgentemente, necesito que me acompañes y me ayudes a comprar varias cosas.

Moblit estaba listo, agarró las llaves del auto, definitivamente esas compras serian interesantes, él sabía que los planes de su esposa eran por un bien mayor, de esta manera salieron los 3 del apartamento hacia el centro comercial.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin contratiempos para todos, algunos estaban más ansiosos que otros porque llegara la noche, principalmente una castaña de coleta que se apuraba a entrar al bar jaloneando a su amiga, quien sonreía al igual que ella. Quedaron en que Hanji hablaría sola con el azabache, Marisol estaría en otra mesa hasta la llegada del castaño, si ambas tenían un plan muy bien armado.

Hanji estaba en la mesa, una botella de whisky especial para su amigo lo estaba esperando en la mesa, una cubeta de hielo, mientras ella hoy extrañamente no sentía ganas de tomar más que solo sprite, de seguro era la emoción de poner en marcha su plan. Al ser las 7 llega el azabache arreglado como lo amerita la ocasión, la ve tomando, se sienta en la mesa, bueno al menos Hanji le ahorró la molestia de estar pidiendo trago tras trago para bajarle la decepción. Por hoy ignoraría la procedencia del hielo, se sentía herido al recordar lo del almuerzo en el restaurante, llevaba 3 tragos servidos sin decir nada, así que Hanji comenzó la plática.

-Enano, dime... ¿qué me darías si logro que hables con "my Darling" en el menor tiempo posible?- le preguntó poniendo una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire -dime enano, ¿qué estás dispuesto a darme?

-Primero logra que hable con él, DESPUÉS de eso, hasta mi propia vida si la quieres- le dijo bastante serio.

Hanji sonreía al notar la hora su celular.

-ENANIN!, que no se te olvide que me pertenecerás de ahora en adelante,... MY DARLING EREN!, por aquí cariño, te estaba esperando, siéntate que ya ordené algo para beber - decía mientras se reía como desquiciada.

Levi volteo a ver al castaño que se dirijia a la mesa donde estaban, Marisol apareció con una botella de Malibu, como si recién la hubiera ido a pedir, luego el mesero llegó con un jarro de jugo de naranja, y más hielo, las bebidas de Marisol y Hanji. Se sentaron todos en la mesa, las chicas se sentaron juntas, los otros quedaron juntos, no hallaban quien iniciara la conversación, pero de esto se encargarían Hanji y Marisol, sería una noche totalmente inolvidable para todos.

.

 ** _N/A:_**

 _Saludos a todas y todos los que siguen esta historia, les quiero agradecer su tiempo, sus palabras de aliento, los follows y favoritos que me han brindado, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, está lleno se sentimientos y situaciones que desencadenaran otras más._

 _Luna hermosa gracias por tu tiempo y ayuda, por ser mi beta, por ser mi inspiración para escribirlo, además de arreglarlo, para que quede excelente, por perseguirme y acosarme para que lo escribiera, realmente te lo agradezco._

 _ **Kathy:**_ _Te contesto por aquí porque no tienes cuenta, si todos deseamos una amiga como Hanji, de más de un aprieto nos salvaría tener a alguien así apoyándonos, aquí está el capítulo completo espero lo disfrutes y continúes la historia hasta el final, gracias por el review, nos leemos pronto._

 _Hay varias expresiones que tienen asteriscos en caso que no las entiendan, pregunten, les puse el nombre neutral que encontré en google, así que si hay alguna que no sepan o no entiendan siéntanse en la libertad de preguntarme._

 _Hoy no les daré avance, pero sepan que de los planes de Hanji cualquier cosa puede pasar, así que si tienen teorías conspirativas, críticas constructivas, serán bienvenidas, nos leemos pronto…_


	7. Capitulo 7: Una Salida Especial

Hola a todas y todos, me disculpo por estos meses de ausencia, mi laptop me dejo, murio, asi que me atrase mucho ya que escribir en celular no es sencillo, este capitulo lo habia publicado, pero lo borre porque lo leí, mas de una vez, no me hizo sentir el amor que quería transmitir, asi que lo edite, espero les gusten los cambios. A mi bella Luna de Acero, esta historia sigue dedicada a ti, porque de no ser por ti, jamas me hubiera animado a escribirla, mucho menos publicarla, les agradezco tambien Ame8910, gracias por nuestras platicas, Charly Land, Nanariko-chan Naty, Schezar por sus hermosos comentarios, los quiero mucho, ahora si, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Dos días antes un hombre pelinegro recibía una llamada en su celular

-¿Dónde estás?

-Señor estoy en el pueblo, sigo buscando al objetivo.

-Según el informe que tengo está en la ciudad de nuevo, necesito que regreses de inmediato, me pregunto cómo es que son profesionales si un joven despistado los esquiva tan fácilmente.

\- Enseguida señor, ya mismo me devuelvo a la ciudad - esperó y colgó.

En la ciudad, luego de su jornada de trabajo Eren estaba en compañía de Marisol, Hanji y Levi, en un bar bastante conocido por la castaña, ya que este tenía una parte destinada al karaoke, al otro lado una pista de baile además de la barra. A la castaña definitivamente le encantaba los bares así.

En la mesa se sentía una situación tensa, no había platica de parte de los masculinos, sólo de las amigas que por más que intentaban hacer que los dos hablaran solo contestaban con monosílabos, ya no hallaban que hacer, las botellas ya casi llegaban hasta la mitad, pero no les había soltado la tensión, Mari le metió conversación a Eren

\- Eren ¿recuerdas cuando fuimos al bar?- esperó a que el castaño contestara.

-S si- se sonrojó.

-Caramelito, no sabía que cantabas tan bien- agarró su teléfono para poner uno de los videos de ese día -Mira Levi y dame tu opinión- agregó dándole play al video.

-Vaya no conocía esa faceta tuya, Eren- comentó el pelinegro, el castaño solo se puso más rojo, bajó la vista a la mesa, tomando de un solo envión el vaso lleno que acababa de servirse.

-Ja, ja, ja y eso no es nada, si lo vieras bailando, no sabía que movieras tan bien las caderas, ya quisiera ser yo quien esté contigo en la cama para disfrutarlo- el castaño casi se ahoga con esas palabras de Hanji, Marisol se levantó del asiento para ayudarlo junto a Levi que le mandó una mirada asesina a la castaña de coleta -Pero soy más fiel que un perro a my Darling, así que eso se lo dejaré a alguien que conozco- se rio como desquiciada.

-Loca de mierda no molestes a Eren…- dijo Levi pero fue interrumpido por ella.

-Pero enano es cierto lo que digo, mira que no te miento, aquí está la prueba- continuó seleccionando otro video y se lo puso a todo volumen -Aquí está bailando samba, míralo y dime si no es cierto que mueve demasiado bien la cadera.

Levi quedo idiotizado viendo el video, le daba la razón a la loca, Eren se movía muy bien, mientras el castaño no hallaba donde meterse, se sentía demasiado avergonzado para mirar al pelinegro al rostro. Se sirvió otro trago luego de que se le pasó el ataque de tos, Marisol solo veía a su amigo castaño con una disculpa en sus ojos, ella estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su amiga, por eso le susurró en su oído una disculpa por el comportamiento desvergonzado, él se levantó disculpándose, dirigiéndose al baño para despejarse de la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar la de coleta.

Levi no hallaba cómo disculparse, ahora debería de ser más sencillo, por lo que la tensión se había disuelto por la intervención de la loca de Hanji. Luego que regresó el castaño del baño volvió a servirse otro trago un poquitito más aliviado.

Como habían acordado entre ellas, se fueron al baño juntas para dejar que ellos pudieran hablar, como era de esperar de Hanji, solo salieron de la vista, ambas, sobre todo la de anteojos quería escuchar todo lo que hablaran, por eso iba muy preparada, llevaba un mini micrófono direccional junto a unos audífonos de botón, se pusieron uno cada una.

-Cantas bien, mocoso, no conocía esa habilidad tuya… tampoco sabía que bailabas tan bien, me gustaría verlo en persona"- esperó a que él lo mirara- Mira Eren, te quiero pedir perdón, no solo una disculpa porque eso no es suficiente.

-Levi, antes que digas algo, déjame que yo hable primero…- el pelinegro le puso un dedo encima de su boca, haciendo que el castaño se sonroje guardando silencio.

-Primero, soy yo el que te debe pedir perdón, lo que dije estuvo mal, muy mal, pero es que al ver cómo te besaba ese maldito pony hijo de una yegua, perdí el control y dejé que mi furia tomara el control, dije lo primero que pasó por mi mente para herirte, porque así me sentí al ver que no lo apartabas -suspiró- Pensé que le estabas correspondiendo.

-Jamás podría hacerlo, hay varias razones poderosas por las que nunca he tenido ninguna relación con nadie, pero quiero decírtelas a ti…

-Eren… déjame terminar, jamás me había sentido así con nadie antes, nunca supe lo que eran los celos, las mariposas en el estómago, la ansiedad por compartir con una persona, la necesidad de conversar aunque fueran tonterías con alguien que es muy especial para mí, nunca sentí que amaba a una persona como lo hago ahora, Eren…- fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

-Hola Levi- le dijo con una voz coqueta, en cuanto él escuchó esa voz su cara cambio a una indiferente, cerca la castaña de coleta maldecía mil y una vez la suerte perra que había traído a esa bruja a ese bar- Mira como es el destino que nos quiere ver unidos de nuevo, encontrarte aquí, es bueno, muy bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- le dio una mirada de desprecio al castaño que simplemente se quedó callado- ¿Estás solo?

-Que maldita suerte la mía, que me venga a encontrar con una chica tan fácil cuando estoy muy bien acompañado ¿Qué quieres Lila?

-Ay mi amor, no seas tan rudo conmigo, mira que cuando estábamos juntos lo disfrutamos mucho, sobre todo en nuestros encuentros llenos de pasión- le rodeó con sus brazos, el castaño aparta la mirada bajándola a la mesa- Recuerdo como me hacías gemir y gritar tu nombre llena de placer, ¿o me vas a decir que el gran macho heterosexual, el que solo sale con las mujeres más hermosas, ahora es homosexual? Ay cariño, ahora ¿prefieres revolcarte con un asqueroso hombre antes que conmigo? Que bajo has caído, vamos Levi, sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti- el pelinegro se quita los brazos de la mujer con una mueca de disgusto muy marcada en su cara.

-Disculpa Levi, debo irme, me despides de Mari y Hanji- se levantó de la mesa rápidamente sin darle la oportunidad al azabache de siquiera agarrarlo para evitar que se fuera, no quería que lo viera llorar.

Hanji llegó enseguida a la mesa, mientras que Marisol fue a alcanzar a Eren antes que se fuera, lo alcanzó apenas en la salida del bar, cuando le dio la vuelta, lo vio llorando, simplemente lo abrazó fuerte, no tenía necesidad de preguntarle nada, bendita sea Hanji y su manía de cargar equipo espía para mantenerse "informada" de todo lo que tiene que ver con sus amigos, mientras esto pasaba afuera dentro del bar, Hanji le metió semejante bofetada a la mujer.

-Déjame decirte pequeña zorra puta, que mi Levi no te necesita, él nos tiene a nosotros sus verdaderos amigos, pero…- el azabache la sujeta, ella solo lo vuelve a ver.

-Sobre todo tengo a la persona que amo, a él si lo amo, porque en primer lugar me es fiel, no es una puta interesada que se va con cualquiera que le mueva unos cuantos billetes delante, si por él me volví homosexual es porque él lo vale. Es tierno, sincero, además que no lo ha hecho por medio del sexo, a él no le hace falta usar tretas de ese tipo, solo por su forma de ser me enamoró, y es con él con quien pienso casarme.

-Maldito, ya verás que me las cobraré, todo lo que me has dicho incluso esta cachetada y lo haré por donde más te duela, vendrás pidiendo perdón de rodillas, ya lo verás- dio media vuelta alejándose del lugar hecha una furia.

-Enano, debes ir a buscar a mi caramelito antes que sea tarde- salió corriendo pero Mari logró alcanzarlo, anda yo me encargo de la cuenta, ya te alcanzo, dile a Mari que me traiga el bolso para pagar, espérennos.

El solo asintió, caminó a la salida, ahora más que nunca debía hablar con él, iba pensando en cómo decirle al castaño acerca de lo que sentía, haría lo que nunca había hecho, enfrente de quien sea, pero de hoy no pasaría sin declararse, los vio a un lado de la salida, se acercó.

-Marisol, disculpa pero Hanji necesita su bolso para pagar la cuenta.

-Voy enseguida- se volteó a Eren -Cariño, ya regreso, pero recuerda lo que conversamos, recuerda lo que te propusiste hacer- le da un beso en la frente, vuelve a mirar al azabache, le guiña un ojo, a lo cual el pelinegro le regala una sonrisa coqueta junto a un guiño, agradeciendo la privacidad para conversar, y se va a buscar a la loca de su amiga.

Hanji le hizo señas para que se escondiera con ella, estaba en la entrada camuflada entre unas sombras, había vuelto a usar el micrófono junto a los audífonos, le pasó su celular a la otra castaña pidiéndole que grabara el video, se quedaron muy calladas para poder escuchar y disfrutar el momento.

-Eren- suspiró -Perdón por la interrupción de esa mujer, perdón por sus palabras mal intencionadas que te hirieron, perdón por no haberla callado antes, perdón por haber dicho lo de aquella noche, me duele aquí -señaló su propio pecho -Las palabras que te dije porque no es eso lo que siento, perdón por haber hecho que lloraras de dolor, no es fácil para mí ni siquiera pedir disculpas, mucho menos pedir perdón, pero tú lo vales, he sufrido insomnio, he perdido el apetito, desde que te fuiste, he sentido un dolor indescriptible. Hoy cuando ni siquiera me dirigiste la palabra, aunque realmente lo merezco- el más alto iba a interrumpirlo pero el otro le hizo seña que esperara, mientras se acercaba -Nunca había sentido todo lo que siento ahora, nadie había logrado mantenerme calmado, o tan tranquilo como tú lo haces. Por eso te diré lo que siento de la única manera que mejor podría expresarlo porque no soy bueno con las palabras, pero esta canción describe a la perfección lo que quiero decir, cantare para ti, Eren.

Eren abre los ojos grandes y se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas de la emoción, nadie había tenido ese detalle para con él antes. Observa a Levi que saca su celular, busca algo, cuando lo encuentra, le sube el volumen, espera a que pase el intro para cantar.

 _Prometer..._

 _Nunca te olvidare_

 _como vencer,_

 _como amarte sin caer por ti..._

 _te miro y puedo decir_

 _mi dudas se van..._

 _de alguna manera_

 _y el no esta_

 _te acercaste_

 _Podría morir y_

 _esperarte una vida_

 _no tengas miedo a sentir_

 _te amaría_

 _por mil años mas_

 _amarte por mil años mas_

 _No hay tiempo de ella estar_

 _siento me debo atrever_

 _nada impedirá_

 _decirle cuando_

 _este frente a mi_

 _por siempre_

 _yo te cuidare_

 _cada respiro_

 _guardare_

 _te acercaste_

 _Podría morir y_

 _esperarte una vida_

 _no tengas miedo a sentir_

 _te amaría_

 _por mil años mas_

 _amarte por mil años mas_

 _Yo siempre supe_

 _que te encontraría_

 _no hay tiempo para_

 _decir te amaría_

 _por mil años mas_

 _amarte por mil años mas_

 _te acercaste... (x2)_

 _Podría morir y_

 _esperarte una vida_

 _no tengas miedo a sentir_

 _te amaría_

 _por mil años mas_

 _amarte por mil años mas_

 _Yo siempre supe_

 _que te encontraría_

 _no hay tiempo para decir que_

 _te amaría por mil años_

 _amarte por mil años mas..._

Cuando terminó la canción, Eren lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y el corazón a mil, Levi lo abraza, junta sus frentes, y le dice:

-A tu lado me haces sentir que todo es bueno, que las cosas más increíbles pueden ser verdad. Luego que mi madre muriera, perdí las ganas de vivir junto con la alegría, pero desde que te conocí, siento que esta canción describe perfectamente lo que siento por ti. Te necesito en mi vida, no puedo imaginarme despertar y no verte, ya no puedo estar sin ti, quiero ser tu novio, no solo eso, quiero ser tu todo Eren... Quiero que seas mío ahora y para siempre... ¿Aceptas salir conmigo?...

-Levi, hay cosas que no sabes de mí, no sé cómo podrías tomarlas, además nunca antes he tenido una relación con alguna persona, yo tengo miedo... miedo a que puedas despreciarme…

El azabache aprovechó que lo tenía abrazado, con una de sus manos agarro el mentón del más joven, unió sus labios, de forma suave, dulce, acariciando sus labios con los propios. El castaño, al principio quedó quieto pero después comenzó a responder, de forma torpe e insegura. Mientras en otros lados eran observados, Marisol y Hanji casi que pegaban gritos de la emoción, todavía estaban grabándolos. Luego compartirían el video o se los darían de regalo para recordar la declaración del pelinegro. En otro lado diferente se encontraban una mujer que echaba humo del coraje, además de un hombre alto de cabello oscuro vigilando lo que estaban haciendo, observando a la pareja dandose ese beso, llamo por su celular.

-Señor, ya lo encontre se encuentra en un bar, con dos mujeres castañas, las mismas con las que estaba en el pueblo, ademas del pelinegro,... si ese mismo que entro al departamento cuando se fue, si, lo mantendre vigilado, con todo respeto me parece que ahora son pareja,..., porque en este momento se estan besando, ..., si señor, mantendre la vigilancia- espero y colgó.

Después de unos cortos minutos, el pelinegro terminó el beso.

-Eren, todavía no me has respondido, quiero, no, necesito escuchar… que me respondes- el castaño casi que respiraba de forma agitada.

-Yo… yo...

N/A: Hola!, me disculpo por el atraso, este tiempo mi laptop me dejo, pero aquí estoy de regreso, espero les gusten los cambios hechos en este capitulo, lo leí varias veces y no me gustaba, sentía que no transmitía el amor que deseaba hacerle sentir, por eso el cambio, gracias mi bella Luna por ayudarme bastante, sin ti este fic no seria posible, siempre lo he dicho, si gustan más detalles de la canción, no duden en preguntarme, espero lo hayan disfrutado, comentarios, dudas, criticas constructivas, seran bienvenidas, nos leemos pronto...


	8. Capitulo 8 Demostrandote mi amor

Hola a todas y todos, me disculpo porque este capitulo esta escrito desde hace meses, pero por la muerte de mi computadora portátil no podido subirlo, sin contar que mi hermosa y bella beta Luna de Acero ha estado muy ocupadita, por eso no he querido Para mi, mi hermosa Esta historia está dedicada a ti, con todo mi cariño y la admiración que siento por ti, por lo talentosa que eres como escritora. Que no tiene comparación pero esta hecho con mucho cariño para ti, mi querida Ame8910, gracias por tu cuidado y preocupación por mi, realmente estoy muy agradecida, Kathy gracias por tu comentario bello, en fin gracias a los que leen esta historia, disfruten El capitulo

ADVERTENCIA! ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMMON!

* * *

En la puerta de un bar, un hombre de alto cabello oscuro se encontró vigilando lo que estaba haciendo una pareja, observando se besaban en ese momento, aprovechó para hacer una llamada por su celular.

-Señor, ya lo encontré, en un bar, con dos mujeres castañas, las mismas con las que estaba en el pueblo, además del pelinegro, ... si ese mismo que entró en el estado cuando se fue, si, lo mantendré vigilado... si señor, entiendo, mantendré la vigilancia- esperó y colgó.

* * *

Después de unos cortos minutos, el pelinegro terminó el beso.

-Eren, todavía no me ha respondido, quiero, no, necesito escuchar cual es tu respuesta- el castaño respiraba de forma agitada.

-Yo ... yo ... - no hay contendor porque ese beso le había dejado la mente en blanco.

-Si no contestas tendré que ayudar a que me digas que si- Levi aprovecho besándolo de nuevo, de manera más profunda, lamiendo sus labios, haciendo que el castaño faltara el aire. Cuando abrió la boca para respirar, el más bajo aprovechó para profundizar el beso y saborear esa dulce y deliciosa boca, juega con su lengua, robandole todavía más la razón, además del aire.

-¡Enanoooo! Me prestas tu teléfono?, El mio es el quedo sin la batería y tengo que llamar a my darling para que venga a recogernos-decía Hanji mientras se acercaba junto a un Marisol, trayendo las botellas que consumían- Enano deja que el respire antes que termines ahogándolo-le dijo en tono de regaño.

-Maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿por qué me molestas?- le habló hostilmente cuando se separó del castillo con un gruñido, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para sacar su celular-Dile que pase a recogerlas de inmediato para que yo no te asesine-

-Jajajajajajajajaja enanin, yo tambien te amo, mejor te comportas y dejas que mi caramelito respire si no terminará desmayado. Anda toma un trago para que se te baje la calentura- le dijo pasándole la botella de whisky que tenia en la mano -Tu tambien Eren para que no te asfixie.-

El castaño todavía no procesaba muy rápido la declaración del azabache, por lo que hizo caso a Hanji y agarró el botella que le ofrecía Marisol, dándole un gran trago a la botella al igual que Levi. Estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron las miradas cómplices de las dos castañas junto a la sonrisa de gato Cheshire de la coleta, Marisol pensaba como era posible que no se dieran cuenta de su plan siendo tan evidente, mejor se alejó un poco del grupo, mientras Hanji se daba la vuelta para manipular el celular que le habían prestado.

Ambos muchachos terminaron de beber largamente del botella. Eren miraba al suelo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y sentir, Levi fijaba su vista en él, tratando de determinar la respuesta que el daría el castaño, sintiendo subir su temperatura, su vista bajo de su rostro a su cuerpo, observando detalladamente cómo se le ajustaba la ropa a ese delicioso cuerpo que deseaba poseer desde ahora hasta el final de su vida.

Su cuerpo era delgado pero apetecible, el ancho de sus hombros, él tenía una pequeña vista de su pecho por esa camisa verde claro un cuadros la cual estaba abierta de los primeros botones para el refrescarse. Fue descendiendo su vista del pecho a su cintura, un poco fina, sus caderas donde el pantalón negro un poco apretado con curvas demasiado tentadoras, simplemente apetecible. Fue bajando aún más, hasta sus piernas, donde se observaban largas pero rellenas hasta el punto exacto como a el le encantaba. Se estaba enloqueciendo con esa visión del castaño, se sentía hechizado y atraído hacia ese cuerpo como si de una sirena se tratase, volvió a subir la vista al rostro de Eren, grabando cada detalle en su memoria, recordando su sonrisa, en sus ojos la tranquilidad, su alegría, incluso su tristeza, recordó el dolor en ellos cuando esa maldita mujer le había atacado diciéndole cosas hirientes, le entró la furia de nuevo al recordar que le había herido. Tomó de nuevo del botella, sin apartar la vista de su amado, debía de aclararle las cosas, sabía que el castaño daba todo de sí mismo para no dañar a sus amigos.

-Eren- espero a que lo mirara al rostro -para tu informacion siempre fui bisexual, pero desde que te conocí, no vi la necesidad de seguir buscando pareja porque ... en ti encontré todo aquello que siempre busque y aun mas, mucho mas de lo que esperaba, me das tranquilidad, me entiendes, me brindas lo que necesito incluso antes de saberlo yo mismo, eso es lo que me enamoró de ti, por eso quiero ser tu todo, quiero ser la razón por la que sonríes, ser lo primero que ves en la mañana, lo último que veas en la noche, quiero estar en tus pensamientos tanto como tu estás en los míos, quiero ser quien te consuele cuando estas triste, ser quien te abrace para levantar el ánimo, ser el único que te bese y el que comparta todos tus secretos, ser tu apoyo , quiero darte todo de mi- se fué acercando a su rostro despacio mientras susurraba las palabras mas cerca de sus labios -Quiero ser el que tú ames.-

Marisol se fue alejando de ellos desde que el más bajo había llamado a su amigo, sabía que esa declaración no terminaría ahí. Se fue junto a Hanji que no les perdieron la vista, estaban felices de cómo se había desarrollado la noche, no consideraban que había sido una excelente salida, pero esta aún no terminaba, ambas castañas lo sabían.

Después de unos minutos llegaron Hanji gritando de nuevo, como era su costumbre.

-Enaniiin, tengo problemas, my darling no podrá recogernos tuvo problemas de última hora con el auto, me dijo algo del radiador pero estamos un poco largo de casa, tendremos que pasar la noche en algún hotel porque tu no me dejas entrar a tu casa, a pesar de que te dije que no tengo pulgas, jajajaja- riéndose estridentemente -Vamos caminando que hay uno cerca.-

Sin decir nada, se fue caminando los 4, compartiendo bromas. El castaño estaba más risueño, siguió tomando del botella, hasta que Hanji se la quita cuando contaba alguna anécdota graciosa de la escuela, Marisol iba disfrutando de la caminata, escuchando y riendo de las cosas que la castaña decía. Llegaron al hotel, dejando que Hanji se encargara de pedir las habitaciones, mientras que ellos esperaban.

Luego de unos minutos mientras iban al elevador, Hanji le habló a Levi.

-Enano de mi corazon, veras, nos toco una sola habitación porque resulta que el hotel esta lleno, así que nos tocara dormir todos juntos en la misma cama- decía en tono tranquilo Hanji- Pero tranquilo, es una cama de tamaño king, así que podré abrazarte.

El azabache soltó un gruñido, su amiga simplemente dio una carcajada muy sonora.

Llegados a la habitación notaron que era bastante grande y espaciosa, con una antesala, piso de madera caoba oscuro, algunos pequeños sillones individuales en cuero negro, una mesa ratona de espejo en el medio. Además tenía varios arreglos de rosas, había un camino de pétalos de rosas rojas que iba en dirección a una puerta abierta donde se observaba la cama, cubierta de sabanas satinadas negras, adornada con unas toallas en forma de cisnes, rodeados de un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosas rojas. En la mesa de la noche había una cubeta de hielo con una botella de champán Dom Perignon Rose, junto a dos copas.

Hanji y Marisol los empujaron a la habitación con la excusa de que fueran al baño a despejarse mientras ellas se quitaban los zapatos, Levi y Eren entraron en la habitación, el castaño se sentó en una esquina de la cama admirando lo adornada que estaba, mientras Levi iba al baño, donde observó que había una ducha ademas de una gran tina blanca donde cabían cómodamente 2 personas, todo en el baño era de impecable blanco, se miraba sumamente limpio, así que se sintió tranquilo para usarlo.

El castaño no sabía que pensar, se había quedado en la cama sentado, pensando en las palabras de Levi, recordando cómo le había cantado, como se le había declarado y como lo besó, poniendo sus dedos encima de sus labios suavemente grabando en su mente y recuerdos la boca del pelinegro moverse contra la suya. Siente un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo, su sangre comenzando a calentarse, comenzó a tener una erección, no podía evitarlo, a su mente llegó a la posibilidad de estar con el pelinegro. ¿Qué pasaría si comenzara a tocarlo de otra manera? Pensó en cómo disfrutaba de esos labios y las sensaciones que le transmiten al besarlo de forma tan apasionada, ¿qué pasaría si no solo lamiera sus labios? ¿Donde más lo lamería? Como lo haría? Cada pensamiento iba aumentando el calor en su cuerpo, deseando que las manos del pelinegro lo recorrieran.

De pronto paro todos sus pensamientos, si se sentía bien y a gusto sintiendo las caricias de Levi, quería decir que sentía algo por el, pero ¿qué era lo que realmente sentía por Levi? Jamas se habia sentido de esa manera con ninguna otra persona, ni siquiera cuando Jean lo besó se sintió asqueado de si mismo, por considerarse una aberración de la naturaleza, mucho menos sentirse excitado, con ganas de seguir adelante en ese acto. Pero con Levi ... era entrar en un estado placentero, como si tan solo estar con él todo fuera como debía ser, se preguntó de nuevo qué sentía realmente por Levi. ¿Estaba realmente enamorado de él y no se había dado cuenta? Para Levi siempre tenia tiempo para compartir cuando llegaba a comer, incluso en los momentos en que el restaurante estaba a su máxima capacidad. Sólo con él hablaba hasta quedar dormido. Antes cuando le dijeron cosas hirientes, las ignorantes, había aprendido a ser indiferente, Pero con Levi se sintió morir cuando le dijo aquellas palabras hirientes y le dio esa mirada tan fría, había sentido un fuerte dolor en su pecho cuando eso había sucedido ¿Realmente sentía amor por Levi? ¿Puede ser capaz de entregarse a él sin sentirse un engendro?, había llegado a una conclusión, ahora pondría las cartas sobre la mesa.

En el baño el pelinegro se sentía demasiado caliente, tenía una erección difícil de ocultar, se excitaba aún más de tan solo recordar como Eren se había dejado besar. El calor aumentó al pensar en acariciarlo, no tenía nada que ver con el licor que había consumido, tenia gran aguante, además solo llegó a un poco más de la mitad de la botella, cuando aguantaba tomar casi 2 enteras. Así que su excitación era porque el joven castaño estaba ahora en la habitación, sentado en la cama, se decidió que no lo dejaría ir hasta que respondiera a su pregunta, la insistiría y demostraría lo mucho que le importaba y lo amaba. Solo esperaba que esa loca cuatro ojos no lo interrumpiera de nuevo.

Suspiró, comenzó a echarse agua fría en el rostro para poder acomodar sus ideas y hablar con el castaño, tomó una toalla, se secó, se miró al espejo. Una vez estando de acuerdo con su apariencia, decidió salir. Al abrir la puerta, vio al moreno observando el adorno en la cama, era hermoso y bastante elaborado, debía admitirlo, le gustaría darle a Eren una noche con bastantes arreglos y detalles para demostrarle lo valioso que es para él, iba a llamarlo cuando Hanji se interpuso

-Enanito, ¡gruñón de mi corazón! - grita la coleta y Levi le lanza su más fiera mirada asesina junto a un gruñido - Mari y yo tenemos hambre, pero la cocina del hotel ya está cerrada así que vamos a ir a comprar comida, no nos esperen, volveremos tarde, trata de no extrañarme, portense bien y si se portan mal me llaman-dice ella saliendo de la suite cerrando la puerta.

Ahora era el momento para hablar con quién lo sacaba de sus casillas en el buen sentido, el castaño simplemente se levantó de la cama, le dirigió una mirada al pelinegro, este se acercó a él de manera rápida, en lo que el castaño iba a decirle algo Levi lo tomó de la nuca con una mano y con la otra apresó su cintura, de nuevo atacó sus labios esta vez de forma más posesiva, buscando despertar el deseo en él, el castaño trataba de seguir el ritmo, pero la era difícil ya que no tenia experiencia alguna soltó un gemido en el medio del beso lo cual fue aprovechado por el otro para meter su lengua en esa dulce boca, cuando sintió que el menor le seguia el beso, aprovecho a bajar su mano de la nuca para recorrer su espalda bajo al borde de la camisa del moreno para meter su mano, con la otra buscar los botones para abrir y tener más piel a su alcance.

El beso terminó por la falta de aire, pero las caricias de la parte del pelinegro continuaron, no paso mucho tiempo antes de dejar pequeños besos y ligeras mordidas en su mandíbula, haciendo un camino hacia su oreja derecha. Disfrutaba sobremanera la respiración agitada del otro. Finalmente su mano terminó de abrir los botones de la camisa, se la deslizo de los hombros con suaves caricias hasta finalmente quitarsela, dejando el torso de Eren totalmente descubierto. Con voz ronca y profunda le susurró.

\- Te enseñaré todo lo que siento por ti, quiero entregarme por completo a ti, grabar en tu piel y en la mía este sentimiento que me quema por dentro y no me deja tranquilo. Quiero mostrarte lo que mi corazón siente, puedo expresar en palabras, así que ... mejor te lo demuestro - lamió su oreja, le dio un pequeño mordisco para bajar a su cuello, dando besos, mordiendo sin lastimarlo, ligeros chupones, su intención era hacer que toda la piel se hiciera sumamente sensible a su tacto, lo estaba consiguiendo si tomaba en cuenta como se estremecía el castaño al sentir los labios y el camino de sus manos, bajando su pantalón mientras bajaba los labios a su clavícula.

Eren subió las manos para situarlas en los hombros de Levi, aferrarse a el, sentía su fuerza perderse en cada beso, cerró sus ojos, había comenzado un temblar. Su respiración agitada, su cuerpo sensible a todo aquello, no quiere detener lo que Levi le hace,desea sentirlo todavía más.

El susurro en su oído, le había mandado escalofríos a todo el cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sintió que suavemente era empujado hacia la cama, lo cual agradeció mentalmente porque sentía que caería en cualquier momento. No se dio cuenta en qué momento su pantalón junto a su boxeador había desaparecido, observó como Levi admiraba su cuerpo, trató de cubrirse, pero el sujetó sus muñecas en un momento, su mirada era como una caricia, se veía complacido.

El pelinegro soltó sus manos para comenzar un quitarse la ropa, sin quitar la vista del menor recostado, grabando a fuego en su memoria, cómo esos pétalos de rosas realzaban la belleza del cuerpo del moreno, sea que estaba soñando? un sueño demasiado real? No, era consciente que no estaba soñando, esto es la realidad, después quitarse la estorbosa ropa, agarro las toallas deshechas del adorno, las tiro al suelo, besó de nuevo a Eren, de forma dulce, delicada, disfrutando el roce, el cómo era correspondido en el beso. Ambos se desean y quieren continuar, fue dejando un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta llegar los pezones, donde los rodeó con su lengua de manera suave, lamiendo y succionando lento para disfrutar de los gemidos que salían de la garganta del contrario.

Se apoyó en una mano, con otro agarrar el otro delicado y sensible botón, jalando suavemente, provocando jadeos y gemidos cada vez más altos, luego alternando con el otro, continuó su camino satisfecho del jadeo provocado, bajando a su abdomen, dejando lamidas, besos y mordiscos ligeros, hasta llegar a su vientre, paso al lado de su entrepierna, besó con pasión y dedicación toda la extensión de su pierna, mientras que observaba al menor morder su mano tratando de callar los gemidos altos que salían de su boca, devolviéndole la mirada al mayor con ojos llorosos por el placer que le era provocado. El pelinegro al llegar a su pie, agarró la otra pierna reanudando el camino de besos y mordidas por el lado interno, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde dejó más besos y lamidas,

Podía observar en sus ojos el placer que le provocaba, de su rostro sonrojado, al llegar a su entrepierna agarro de forma suave la erección del castaño, comenzó a darle besos suaves, lamidas largas, desde la punta hasta la base, cuando sentía que el castaño no aguantaria, metió el pene en se boca de manera suave, luego fue aumentando el ritmo, haciendo que el castaño ya no pudiera contenerse, gimiendo alto, Levi sintió como el pene contrario palpitaba, se volvía más duro en su boca, sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo, sin embargo no se detuvo, siguió en su trabajo, quería escucharlo gritar de placer.

-Ah, ah Le-Levi, no pu-puedo, ahh ..., Levi me v-vengo- el castaño cerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar, pero no hubo manera de aguantar, no con el pelinegro haciéndole eso a él, hasta que finalmente llego al orgasmo, gritando por el placer -LEVI!- el pelinegro lo recibió en su boca tomando todo lo que salía, degustando lo que nadie había probado nunca.

El castaño trataba de regular su respiración, había quedado en un estado de tranquilidad y satisfacción que no había experimentado antes, abrió sus ojos enfocando al pelinegro, estiró sus brazos hacia él, Levi se acercó y se dejo abrazar, Eren aprovechó para besarlo, tocarlo, hacerle sentir lo que quería decirle, metió su lengua en la boca del pelinegro para saborear su boca, succionando su lengua, cuando se separó un poco para respirar le habla.

-Yo también quiero tocar, déjame sentirte por favor-soltó en tono dulce.

Levi no pudo negarse ante el pedido, se dejó besar por el castaño, disfrutando de sus caricias inexpertas recorrer su cuerpo hasta llegar a su miembro, dándole besos, lamidas, intentó meterlo en su boca pero se sintió ahogado, Levi acaricio su cabeza.

-No te fuerces hacer estas cosas-le dijo con voz cálida- Además tu placer es el mio, Eren ... ¿me permites hacerte el amor?

-Levi quiero que me hagas tuyo, hazme el amor, quiero sentirte mio por favor-

El pelinegro volvió a acostarlo en la cama, se levantó, fue donde había un arreglo de rosas, cogió una, regreso a la mesita de noche, donde metió la rosa en la pequeña cubeta con hielo, la saco, comenzó a pasarla por el cuerpo del castaño con delicadeza y devoción, lo besó con cariño y ternura, luego con deseo, rompieron el beso cuando el aire faltó. Levi dejó caer la rosa en un costado de la cama, se llevo 3 dedos a la boca, los lamió de manera lenta a la vista de Eren, quien lo observó, el castaño agarro la mano contraria la llevo a su propia boca para hacer lo mismo, el pelinegro saco sus dedos reemplazandolos con sus labios, Levi aprovechó a bajar su mano hasta la entrada de Eren, donde pasó suavemente sus dedos, para meter uno despacio permitiendo que el otro se acostumbrara, luego de soltar un gemido ahogado por el beso , movió el dedo en círculos para poder meter el segundo, esperando a que el castaño se acostumbrara para moverlos en forma de tijera. Lo preparaba con sumo cuidado y cariño para no lastimarlo, mientras que soltaba jadeos y gemidos altos. Metió el tercer dedo, simulando pequeñas y suaves embestidas, aprovechaba a besarlo, le encanta escuchar sus gemidos pero lo encantó aún más cuando llego a su punto más sensible, al tocarlo Eren soltó un grito de placer, llegando al orgasmo por segunda vez.

Levi sacó sus dedos lentamente, dejó que se relajara por algunos minutos, y finalmente agarró su pene y lo metió de un poco en la entrada de Eren, disfrutando de la sensación de estar finalmente dentro del que era su verdadero amor. Tuvo que hace la mandíbula para el contenedor, era una sensación que no había sentido antes, el castaño lo abrazó cuando lo penetró, trataba de recuperar el aire mientras estaba Levi se quedaba esperando que se acostumbrara.a pocos en la entrada del menor, disfrutando de la sensación de estar finalmente dentro del que era su verdadero amor. Tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para contenerse, era una sensación que no había sentido antes, el castaño lo abrazó cuando lo penetró, trataba de recuperar el aire mientras Levi se quedaba quieto esperando a que el se acostumbrara.

Cuando el castaño movió su cadera el fue dando pequeñas embestidas, sintiendo las uñas del pequeño que clavarse en en su espalda, bajando a lo largo, ese ardor le ayudó a poder contenerse, los altos gemidos del menor le llevaron a la locura del éxtasis, sumando a lo que sentía al estar dentro de el, era como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Abrazó al menor para levantarlo, cambiando de posición, para ponerlo encima de él, mientras que el pelinegro recostaba su espalda en el respaldar de la cama, mientras que lo penetraba empujándolo hacia arriba. Eren pasó los brazos rodeando su cuello, Levi besaba sus labios con desesperación, rompiendo el beso por la respiración tan agitada de ambos.

-L-Le-Levi n-no a-aguanto-o voy aa ahhh un ve-ven-nirme.

-Ahh solo... un poco más ... solo un poco más Eren.

-Le... ahhh ... Le-Levi no pu-puedo aguantar ... LEVI!

-EREN! - fue lo que gritaron al momento en que ambos llegaban al orgasmo, el menor se vino sobre el abdomen contrario, Levi dejo salir su semilla en el interior del castaño.

Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, tratando de regular la respiración y sus latidos, Eren estaba sumamente exhausto, Levi salió lentamente del interior del castaño, levantandolo para retirar el sobrecama, acomodó a Eren para que pudiera descansar, mientras que él aprovechó a ir al baño para traer una toalla húmeda para limpiarlo, luego de hacerlo y arropar a su amor, aprovecho para buscar su celular para ver la hora, mientras sonreía.

Se sentía como nunca antes, satisfecho, sumamente tranquilo, encontró el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón que estaba tirado en el piso, realmente con Eren hacia cosas que jamás imaginó hacer, dejar su ropa tirada en el piso, era un sacrilegio imperdonable, si no fuera porque estaba con Eren tendría en ese momento un ataque de TOC. Al revisar su celular vio que tenía un mensaje de Hanji, lo había mandado hacía más de 2 horas:

/ Cuatro Ojos /

 _-Enanin, nosotras vamos para la casa, my darling nos estaba esperando en el vestíbulo del hotel, luego te pasare la cuenta de TODO lo que me debes, asi que preparate, por cierto hay lubricante y analgesicos en el baño, ya se que me amas aun más, cuida de mi caramelito, por favor no te excedas con el, AH! antes que se me olvide, con esto me aseguro el puesto de madrina! Disfruten de su noche, tienes que contarme los detalles, hasta mañana, YA NO TIENES EXCUSA PARA SEGUIR DE GRUÑON!_

En ese momento empezó a pensar en su amiga, no podía pedir una mejor amiga, hizo un alto a sus pensamientos, cayo en la cuenta de que el celular de ella funcionaba bien, quería decir que tenía batería, del porqué solo había pedido una habitación y que esta estuviera tan arreglada, los pétalos de rosas rojas, el champán, el arreglo de la cama, ¿pero en qué momento lo preparó todo? No habían pasado más de 5 minutos desde que llegaron al hotel hasta llegar a la habitación, ademas que en ningún momento la vio utilizar el celular, con el suyo no paso ni un minuto completo para llamar a su esposo, era definitivo, era mejor tener a esa loca demente como amiga y no como enemiga, sus planes daban miedo de lo bien que le salían. ¿Pero desde cuando había ideado todo esto? No estaba seguro de la respuesta, bueno tendría que aceptar lo que pidiera, después de todo le había ayudado mucho.

Después de bloquear la pantalla, volvió a la cama, puso el celular en la mesa de noche y se acostó, atrajo a Eren más cerca de su cuerpo, quería tenerlo abrazado, se sintió tranquilo, mañana se bañaría, ya que no quería perder un solo un minuto más de estar junto a Eren, acarició su cabello, le dio un beso en la frente, uno en los labios, y se durmió más feliz que nunca en la vida ...

* * *

N / A:

Hola, ya regrese, aquí los dejo este capitulo, espero lo disfrute al leerlo tanto como escribe, no hay traigo avance ya que voy a empezar a escribirlo, disfrutenlo, gracias por leerlo, nos leemos pronto ...


End file.
